Jaune of Music
by LordHellPhoenix
Summary: A song can say a variety of things. Especially about the affairs of the heart. Whether it be a declaration of love or for the search for closure. Watch as Jaune Arc uses both with many of Remnant's fair maidens. (Series of one-shots. Should go without saying but I DO NOT own any of the songs in this fic.) (Coverart: Khor Evik Vlakhavlakh)
1. Search for Closure: Weiss

Team JNPR were sitting in a small nightclub in Vale. It was a pretty nice one at that. It served quality food and drinks and played live music from a band on the front stage. They were currently sitting in a booth close to the stage. They were listening to the music and enjoying their drinks, non-alcoholic of course.

The band just finished a song and were sitting on stage drinking water and discussing what they were going to play next. Nora was going a mile a minute while the other three just listened to her in varying degrees. They really needed this, especially Jaune. A night just for them, away from Beacon. No classes, homework, training. And especially away from a certain someone. That was until they walked through the door.

Jaune froze as he saw his ex just walk in with her team. Weiss Schnee. After the Vytal Festival was over and Neptune went back to Mistral, she decided to try and give Jaune a chance. It was good for the first few months but with her father breathing down her neck, she became more and more controlling. She tried to change mostly everything about him, just to please her father. Jaune became more and more stressed with trying to be someone he wasn't. When he told this to Weiss, she practically begged him to keep up this charade for just a bit longer then things would get better. He agreed every time. That lasted for six months.

With that, Jaune finally told her he was done with pretending to be this fake person. Weiss begged him to reconsider but he refused, adamantly. The two eventually got into an argument that devolved fully into a shouting match. Their teams tried their best to calm them down but by then it was too late. The two broke up that night.

Since then there has been a tension between the two teams. RBY and NPR had no idea on what to do. Weiss would just get angry every time she saw Jaune. And Jaune would look broken every time he saw her.

He was pulled from his thoughts when Pyrrha laid a hand on his shoulder. He turned to her and saw the concerned look in her eyes, "Do you want to go, Jaune?" she asked him.

He looked from her to Nora and Ren who were giving him the same look. He looked back to see that RWBY was sitting at a booth, none had noticed them yet. Jaune still had a lot on his mind and heart since that night. He had so many things he had left to say but he kept running away. He then turned to the stage and saw the piano and his eyes hardened with determination. "No. I have something I have to do."

He got up and walked over to the stage. His team saw him talking to the band. After a minute or two they nodded at him. Jaune then jumped up on the stage and sat down at the piano as the other band members got onto their instruments, ready to play back up. Jaune's hands hovered over the keys. He froze before he looked at his team, giving him support. He took a deep breath as he closed his eyes.

 **(Play I'm Still Standing by Elton John. Original or SING version is fine.)**

He played a single key and the whole club stopped talking and turned to the stage. That's when he slid his hand across all the keys before he started playing. The members of Team RWBY just stared in shock as Jaune started to play skillfully, bobbing to the beats before he started to sing.

 _You could never know what it's like  
Your blood like winter freezes just like ice  
And there's a cold lonely light that shines from you  
You'll wind up like the wreck you hide behind that mask you use_

 _And did you think this fool could never win  
Well look at me, I'm coming back again  
I got a taste of love in a simple way  
And if you need to know while I'm still standing you just fade away_

 _Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did  
Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid  
I'm still standing after all this time  
Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind_

 _I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah  
I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah_

Most of the entire club were clapping along to the beat at this point, led by NPR.

 _Once I never could hope to win  
You starting down the road leaving me again  
The threats you made were meant to cut me down  
And if our love was just a circus you'd be a clown by now_

He made eye contact with Weiss with that one before he resumed playing.

 _You know I'm still standing better than I ever did  
Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid  
I'm still standing after all this time  
Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind_

 _I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah  
I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah_

The guitarist started to play with just as much energy as Jaune was at this point. When he started to sing again he stood up, sending the bench crashing to the ground. As he got even further into the song.

 _Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did  
Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid  
I'm still standing after all this time  
Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind_

 _I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah  
I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah_

 _I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah  
I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah_

He pushed back from the piano with that, breathing raggedly. He quickly heard people applauding. He turned to see the entire club on there feet and a few whistling to him. Nora was screaming, "Way to go, Jauney!" He finally shook himself of the shock and bowed slightly.

He felt the band clapping him on the back and shoulder and congratulating him on an amazing performance. He looked past them to see Weiss storming out of the club with her Team chasing after her. He probably should've felt bad. She was probably embarrassed and maybe hurt. But all he did was smile. He had said everything he needed to in that one song. He had his closure.

* * *

 **A/N- Well, finally did it. Wrote a music/singing fic. Now as the summary said, these will not be linked together in anyway. They are just a series of one-shots that are under the same title. Not sure how popular this will be but that really isn't the point here. These are supposed to help me with my writers block and have a little fun here and there. So, feel free to leave songs in the reviews and maybe I'll think of a chapter to put them in. See ya in the next update!  
**


	2. Declaration of Love: Yang

Jaune was sitting on a slightly raised stage in the middle of Vale. He and his best friends: Ren, Sun and Neptune, had gotten permission to perform for the day in the city square. They wanted to use this as an opportunity to get their name out there and help their band succeed.

They were currently on the stage relaxing after their last set. They would take twenty minutes to rest before going at it again. They were drinking water and just shooting the breeze. Sun was the one to bring up the topic that annoyed Jaune the most, "Come on, Jaune. You need to get out there. You haven't had a date in like two years."

He just rolled his eyes at that, "Sun, can we go _one_ day where you don't bring this up?"

Sun just rolled his eyes in return and Ren started to speak, "He does have a point, Jaune."

He just groaned, "Not you too. And why is it just me? These two haven't had a relationship in just as long." He said motioning to Sun and Neptune.

"Hey." Neptune spoke up, "At least we've tried putting ourselves out there. You just don't."

Jaune sighed, "Look, I get it. I really do. But I just wouldn't feel right about doing it. I mean, the two of us had something special ." He trailed off and looked at the sky. "I would feel like I was betraying her."

The three just looked at each other before Ren spoke up, "Maybe its time to move on, Jaune. You haven't even spoken to her since that summer."

"Maybe." Jaune conceded. "But, she's special." He gave them that dumb smile of his with that.

Sun just sighed, "Yes, we've heard. That's why you also wrote that song for her."

Jaune just blushed. Neptune continued, "And we still haven't played it live yet. What are you waiting for?"

Jaune just refused to answer as he chugged the rest of his water bottle. That's when Neptune pointed _them_ out to rest of their group, "Guys look at those four!"

The four turned to see four girls walking in the square and they all had to admit, they were gorgeous. Even Ren had to agree. Sun gave him a look, "Would Nora be okay with you saying that?"

Ren shrugged, "She knows where my heart lies."

Sun nodded, "True. Man, the girl in the bow is amazing. Bet she'd look better without it though."

Neptune gave his own opinion, "The white hair one is absolutely gorgeous. Wow, what a Snow Angel."

Jaune had to agree on both accounts, they were beautiful. His eyes then moved to the shorter girl. She was wearing black and red but he saw her more as adorable than anything. That's when his eyes focused on the cloak she wore. 'Wait a minute, is that Ruby?' He thought before his eyes widened slightly, 'Then is that?' His eyes moved to the person she was talking to. Her back was to him but his eyes just focused on her long blonde hair.

Jaune quickly stood up and grabbed his guitar. "Guys, we need to play!"

Sun just looked at him confused, "We still got ten minutes."

Jaune just looked at him, "This is important. We need to play the song!"

They all looked wide eyed at him. They could tell that this was serious to him, especially since they were finally going to play _the_ song. They all got up and went to their instruments. Jaune stood at the front of the stage with his guitar. He just focused on the blonde before he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, 'Please, be her.' He prayed. That's when he started to play.

 **(Play 19 You and Me by Dan + Shay.)**

Jaune started to strum his instrument as mostly everyone turned to face him. Only exceptions were the group of four he was focused on. That's when he sang with Ren as back up.

 _It was our first week  
At Myrtle Beach  
Where it all began_

The blonde stopped in her tracks, the others following.

 _It was 102°  
Nothin' to do  
Man it was hot  
So we jumped in_

 _We were summertime sippin', sippin'  
Sweet tea kissin' off of your lips  
T-shirt drippin', drippin' wet  
How could I forget?_

 _Watchin' that blonde hair swing  
To every song I'd sing  
You were California beautiful  
I was playin' everything but cool  
I can still hear that sound  
Of every wave crashin' down  
Like the tears we cried  
That day we had to leave  
It was everything we wanted it to be  
The summer of  
19 you and me_

Ruby was looking at him with a smile as she shook the blonde. 'Please' he thought. She turned to show shocked lilac and he smiled widely and sang with so much more conviction.

 _We had our first dance in the sand  
It was one hell of a souvenir  
Tangled up, so in love  
So, let's just stay right here_

 _'Til the sun starts creepin', creepin' up  
Right then I knew  
Just what you were thinkin', thinkin' of  
When I looked at you_

 _Watchin' that blonde hair swing  
To every song I'd sing  
You were California beautiful  
I was playin' everything but cool  
I can still hear that sound  
Of every wave crashin' down  
Like the tears we cried  
That day we had to leave  
It was everything we wanted it to be  
The summer of  
19 you and me_

He stepped off the stage as he walked towards her, the people moving as he walked towards her. He stopped ten feet from her.

 _You and me_

He looked her in the eyes as he continued.

 _Watchin' that blonde hair swing  
To every song I'd sing  
You were California beautiful  
Beautiful, beautiful_

 _Watchin' that blonde hair swing  
To every song I'd sing  
You were California beautiful  
I was playin' everything but cool  
I can still hear that sound  
Of every wave crashin' down  
Like the tears we cried  
That day we had to leave  
It was everything we wanted it to be  
The summer of  
19 you and me_

He stared deeply into her eyes as he sang the last verse.

 _First week in myrtle beach where it all began_

With the song over, the crowd started to clap as they looked on confused. The white and black themed girls were just as confused, looking between him and Yang. Ruby had an unrestrained smile on. Yang meanwhile just stared at Jaune in shock. Jaune just looked at her calmly as he moved his guitar to his back. He smiled calmly at her, "It's been a while."

Yang finally found her voice, "J-jaune?" she asked in disbelief.

Jaune just kept smiling and nodded. "It's me, Yang."

With that her eyes started to tear up and she took a shaky breath. Jaune just held his arms open and that's when she ran at him full speed. She crashed into him and he spun around with her in his arms. When they came to a standstill. They looked at each other lovingly before she kissed him, which he happily returned. That earned another round of applause from the crowd with Ruby squealing in joy. That's when they heard Sun over the microphone, "That's my boy!"

* * *

 **A/N- Here's the next one. To be honest, not really a country music fan but this song seemed too perfect not to use. So, hopefully you all enjoyed. And again, feel free to leave songs in the reviews. See ya all in the next update!  
**


	3. Declaration of Love: Special

It was the night of Beacon's dance , Pyrrha and Nora were walking to the main entrance. What was shocking to most of the students was that the two male members of Team JNPR were missing. The two entered and were greeted to the sight of Yang at the podium. She looked up with her usual smile, "Well look at this, you two finally showed up."

Pyrrha just smiled at her, "Sorry, Nora had a small mishap with her dress." That caused the ginger haired girl to blush mildly. "Have you seen Jaune and Ren?"

Yang raised an eyebrow, "They aren't with you two?"

Pyrrha shook her head and Nora spoke in her stead, "No. Our Fearless Leader and Ren ditched us halfway through the day and said they'd meet us here." She finished with a pout.

"Huh, well they're not here yet. But, I'll give you a heads up when they do." Yang said with a smile.

The two smiled and thanked her before they decided to join the other students in the ballroom. They quickly saw Blake and Weiss and walked over to them. They all started talking for a while until Pyrrha decided to ask what both were thinking, "Where is Ruby?"

Weiss motioned to the other side of the ballroom. They saw that the red reaper was actually talking to Velvet, who was wearing a light brown dress. "Since CFVY had finished with the dance, Ruby started to ask Velvet about her weapon. She hasn't left her side since."

"Speaking of missing team members." Blake spoke up, "Where are Jaune and Ren?"

"We don't know." Nora whined. "They ditched us and said they'd be here 'later'." She even made the finger quotes when saying the word. She then sighed sadly, "They've been doing that a lot lately."

"Really?" Blake asked. Nora nodded. "For how long?"

Pyrhha and Nora exchanged a look, "Couple of weeks or so."

"Really?" Blake asked and when they nodded she had a confused look, "That's weird. Same thing with Sun."

That got shocked looks from the two females of JNPR. That's when Weiss added to the conversation, "Neptune has also been behaving similar for just as long. Plus, Coco said that Fox has been acting weird since their return from their mission."

They all looked over to Coco, who was watching Ruby bombarding Velvet with questions with an amused smirk. She was wearing a stunning brown and gold dress. Before they could think about it, the lights suddenly went out and the music stopped. A murmuring went through the room before the lights all pointed to the middle of the room, which was completely empty. That was when Jaune stepped forward and looked at Pyrrha with a smile. That's when the music started.

 **(Play I Want It That Way by the Backstreet Boys.)**

 _Yeah-eh-heah  
You are my fire  
The one desire  
Believe when I say  
I want it that way_

Sun stepped into the light and took over while looking to Blake.

 _But we are two worlds apart  
Can't reach to your heart  
When you say  
That I want it that way_

Ren, Neptune and Fox stepped forward as well and added their voices to the mix. Looking at Nora, Weiss and Coco, respectively.

 **S:** _Tell me why  
_ **J, R, N, F:** _Ain't nothin' but a heartache  
_ **S:** _Tell me why  
_ **J, R, N, F** _ **:**_ _Ain't nothin' but a mistake  
Tell me why  
_ **S:** _I never want to hear you say  
_ **All:** _I want it that way_

Neptune was the one to take over next.

 _Am I your fire?  
Your one desire  
Yes I know it's too late  
But I want it that way_

 **N:** _Tell me why  
_ _ **J, R, S, F:**_ _Ain't nothin' but a heartache  
_ **N:** _Tell me why  
_ **J, R, S, F:** _Ain't nothin' but a mistake  
_ **All:** _Tell me why  
I never want to hear you say  
I want it that way_

Ren took over from there.

 _Now I can see that we've fallen apart  
From the way that it used to be Yeah  
_ **R, N:** _No matter the distance  
I want you to know  
That deep down inside of me_

Finally, Fox took over. Stunning everyone.

 _You are my fire  
The one desire  
You are (you are you are you are)_

 **S:** _Don't want to hear you say  
_ **J, R, N, F:** _Ain't nothin' but a heartache  
_ **All:** _Ain't nothin' but a mistake  
(Don't want to hear you say)  
I never want to hear you say  
I want it that way_

 **R:** _Tell me why  
_ **R, S, N, F:** _Ain't nothin' but a heartache  
_ **J:** _Tell me why  
_ _ **R, S, N, F:**_ _Ain't nothin' but a mistake  
_ **All:** _Tell me why  
I never want to hear you say  
I want it that way_

 **J:** _Tell me why  
_ **R, S, N, F:** _Ain't nothin' but a heartache  
Ain't nothin' but a mistake  
Tell me why  
_ **All:** _I never want to hear you say  
(Never want to hear you say it)  
I want it that way_

 **N:** _'Cause I want it that way_

With the song over, the students started to applaud the quintet. They all smiled and kept looking at their love interests. That was when Nora ran forward and jumped into Ren's arms. "Ren!" she shouted happily. He caught her with practiced ease but still almost toppled over. It didn't help that she slammed her lips against his hard enough to bruise them. But he returned it nonetheless.

Fox walked over to Coco who was sauntering over to him. They stopped in front of each other and that was when she pulled her glasses down with a smirk and a gleam in her eyes. "Good job." She gently patted his cheek before leaning forward and kissing him. He wrapped his arms around her waist in response.

Neptune and Sun started to walk over to Weiss and Blake. "So, how'd I do?" Neptune asked nervously.

Weiss just gave him a small smile, "It was adequate." She leant up to leave a gentle kiss to his cheek. He had a goofy smile on his face with that, so he missed Weiss taking his hand and leading him to the dance floor.

Blake was just giving Sun a calculated look, "Was that your idea?"

Sun shook his head with a grin, "Nope. That was all Jaune's idea."

She sighed, "Of course it was."

He gave her a grin as he leant forward, "Don't pretend like you didn't love it."

She just rolled her eyes before giving him a feather light peck on the lips. That left him with his mouth agape. She gained a catty grin before taking his arm. "Come on, I still owe you a dance."

Jaune just stayed standing there. He was nervously watching his partner and best friend walk over to him. After an eternity, she was standing in front of him with a stunned look on her face. He gave her a nervous grin, "So, I know this is a little late but…" he scratched the back of his head, "Will you go to the dance with me."

She just shook her head and gained a small smile, "On one condition." He just nodded nervously. She wrapped her hands around his neck and he went rigid, "You have to kiss me. Right now." His eyes just went wide, not sure if he heard her right. When he saw she was serious, he nodded dumbly. He placed his hands on her waist before leaning forward. Sealing her lips with his own.

* * *

 **A/N- Just couldn't help myself, hehe.  
**


	4. Declaration of Love: Blake

It was just after sunset and Jaune was sitting on the roof of the dorms. He just sat near the edge and looked out over the scenery as he was deep in thought. He was in a rather complicated situation right now and had no idea on what to do about it. And because of the sensitivity of the situation, he knew he couldn't ask any of his friends on what to do.

A few months back, Sun had broken up with Blake and the cat Faunus was devastated by it. During the Vytal Festival, the two had gotten close and started dating. When Sun had to go back to Haven, the two decided to try a long distance relationship. It went well for a few months but the stress of trying to keep a relationship like that going finally got to Sun. He told Blake that as much as he loved her, he just wanted a girlfriend he could just hold in his arms. Not just see over a screen. After the break up, Blake became closed off and antisocial. Even her team couldn't get her to open up like she used to.

One day, she went up to the roof to just be alone. She was sitting with her legs drawn up to her chest and head resting on them as she quietly cried. She froze as she heard the door open behind her. In as clear a voice as she could muster, she told them to go away. But to her annoyance, they didn't leave. She heard their footsteps coming towards her before the person sat next to her. She raised her head enough to see that Jaune was sitting next to her but was looking over the horizon.

She was about to tell him off when he gently took her hand in his without looking. It wasn't a possessive or romantic gesture. It was just one of support and comfort. She would've snatch her hand away but she was just so lonely. She just lowered her head again and started to cry while Jaune held her hand. Jaune scooted a little closer just to show her he was there if she needed him. They stayed like that for a while and when she was done, she thanked him along with a smile. He told her he'd be there anytime.

Over the next couple of weeks, Blake would send Jaune a message that she was on the roof. He would join her and they would do the same thing all over again. It slowly escalated to Blake leaning against him and resting her head on his shoulder as she cried. Jaune would even gently rub her back, similar to what he would do for his sisters.

Over that time and the weeks that followed, the two grew closer and they would even start to hang out outside of class. Both learning more and more about each other. They became great friends, especially compared to earlier in the year. Back then, they only exchanged a few words with each other. It was during that time that Jaune realized all the amazing qualities that Blake had. And eventually, he realized something that was rather troublesome: he had developed feelings for Blake. And unlike Weiss, this wasn't just a crush. They were much more.

He sighed in exasperation. He really didn't want to say anything to Blake. She was still reeling from Sun and he didn't want to ruin their new friendship. But he also knew, he'd have to say something eventually or it would just make everything more complicated and worse further down the road.

The door opened and that's when he heard her voice, "Thought I'd find you up here." Blake said.

He quickly put on his usual smile and turned to see her giving him her usual smaller one. "Yeah. Nora was being a little much for me." He lied.

She nodded, "I can relate. I live with Ruby and Yang." Jaune chuckled with that and Blake giggled as she sat next to him. On reflex she took his hand into her own. "You sure that's all it is?" she asked sincerely.

He just looked over the horizon, "Just a lot on my mind right now. Don't worry about it." He tried to reassure her.

She then leant her head on his shoulder, "You've been a great friend to me, Jaune. The best. It would only be right for me to return that." He stiffen up when she said friend.

Before she could question that, Jaune just sighed in resignation, "Blake, I need to tell you something. Something I'm not exactly sure on how to say. So, can you just listen for a bit?" Blake nodded at him. That's when he took out his scroll and selected a song before placing it on the roof. It was a song he was listening to repeat lately because of the girl in front of him. He looked her in the eyes as his softened as he sang.

 **(Play Just the Way You Are by Bruno Mars.)**

 _Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin'  
Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying  
She's so beautiful and I tell her everyday  
Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her she won't believe me  
And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see  
But every time she asks me "Do I look okay?"  
I say_

 _When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change 'cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause girl you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
Yeah_

Her eyes widened at his words, unsure on what to do as a mild blush took over her cheeks.

 _Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me  
Her laugh, her laugh she hates but I think it's so sexy  
She's so beautiful, and I tell her everyday_

 _Oh you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change  
If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same  
So don't even bother asking if you look okay, you know I'll say_

 _When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause, girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

She looked down with her blush deepening, unable to meet his eyes anymore.

 _The way you are  
The way you are  
Girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

 _When I see your face  
There's not a thing that I would change  
'Cause you're amazing  
Just the way you are  
And when you smile  
The whole world stops and stares for a while  
'Cause, girl, you're amazing  
Just the way you are_

 _Yeah_

With the song over, Jaune just looked at Blake as she was still looking down. A part of him was relieved he finally got that out, but he soon sobered up; it was time to deal with the fallout. He looked away and started to speak, "I like you, Blake, but I know you're not ready to move on and you probably only feel friendship towards me. So, I won't be upset when you say no. I just….I couldn't keep this hidden anymore. So, now that you know, we can move past this. And go back to how things are supposed to be." The last part had a sad undertone to it, but he couldn't help it.

He started to pull his hand from her's. He was surprised she was still holding it, now that he realized it. Before he could, he felt her tighten her grip. He turned to her and was met with her lips on his. It was a chaste but loving kiss and he couldn't stop himself from returning it.

They separated and he saw tears escaping from her amber eyes. It wasn't the first time he saw her cry but unlike every time before, her eyes were filled with happiness. He had a smile that matched her's as he gently wiped away her tears. He knew Blake was a woman of few words, so he didn't say anything. He just let her lean against him again and he held her hand just slightly tighter as they looked up at the shattered moon above them.

* * *

 **A/N- A guest in the reviews suggested this and it was too good to pass up. Hopefully, I did it justice. See you all in the next update!  
**


	5. Duet from the Heart: Pyrrha

Pyrrha was sitting on her couch in her apartment. Her back was leant against the armrest with her knees drawn up. She had her phone in one hand while her head was leant to the side, staring out the window at the rain just downpouring. In the background, the radio was going. Playing songs she wasn't even listening to. On her coffee table sat an untouched glass of wine and an old photo album filled with pictures of herself and her ex, Jaune. Many of the photos were out of it and on the ground.

It had been a few weeks since the two broke up. They had dated since their second year of Beacon. Things had been going well but they started to wear on each other's nerves. They got into a few arguments but would always get over it and apologize.

But recently, the arguments were becoming more frequent and more heated. It all came to a head when they came back from a failed mission. It just took one passive-aggressive remark from Pyrrha and one angry retort from Jaune for the powder keg to go off. It ended the relationship and Jaune moved out the next day. It didn't take long before Pyrrha regretted everything she said to Jaune in the heat of the moment but she knew it was too late. Jaune would never forgive her for what she said to him.

She looked back to her phone and saw her contact information for Jaune. Her thumb hovered over the call option. She sighed before her thumb fell along with her head. "I'm sorry." She whispered to herself. That's when a new song started to play.

 **(Play Need You Now by Lady Antebellum.)**

She started to sing along to it as she looked around the room.

 _Picture perfect memories  
Scattered all around the floor  
Reaching for the phone 'cause, I can't fight it anymore  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time_

 _It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now_

Meanwhile, Jaune was sitting at a bar with his head down as the same song played throughout. He couldn't help singing.

 _Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door  
Wishing you'd come sweepin' in the way you did before  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time_

 _It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk, and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now_

He stood up abruptly and left money on the counter as he ran into the storm.

 _Whoa oh whoa_

 _Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all_

Pyrrha sang as she looked down at her phone again.

 _It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now_

Jaune sang out loud as he ran through the rain.

 _And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now_

 _And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now  
I just need you now_

 _Oh baby I need you now ooh ooh_

Pyrrha sang the last line as tears ran down her face. She cried to herself for several minutes before she heard someone knocking on her door. She sniffled one last time before she wiped her eyes and walked to her door. She opened it to see an out of breath and drenched Jaune standing there. Her eyes widened slightly, "Jaune?" she asked in disbelief.

Jaune slowly regained his breathe and didn't know what to say now that he was just standing in front of her again. "Pyrrha.'' Was the only thing he managed to say.

"W-what are you doing here?" she asked, still stunned.

"I…" he started before he stopped. He just stared into her eyes for a while before he broke eye contact. "I'm not really sure." He said weakly.

They stood there in a silence before Pyrrha gently took his hand. "Well, come on in. You're soaked."

He silently let her guide him into the apartment and she helped him take off his coat. As she was hanging it up, he looked around the room and saw all the pictures. "I missed you." She said simply from behind him. He could just tell she was only a few inches behind him.

"I missed you too." He simply said. He then felt her hug him from behind with her head resting on his shoulder. "You'll get wet."

"I'll be fine." She said quietly.

They stood like that for a while. He gently held her arms with his hands. "I….want to try again. But…I'm afraid of being hurt. And hurting you."

She slowly let him go and walked in front of him, "I'm the same."

He gently cupped her cheek to caress it. She closed her eyes and leant into it with a hum. He then said what they both wanted him to, "I'm willing to try again. If you are." Her answer was to place her hands on his shoulders and kiss him. He returned it as his other hand went to her other cheek. They broke the kiss before they went back at it again and again. She eventually pulled away and took his hand, leading him towards the bedroom. He didn't fight against her.

* * *

 **A/N- And here's another one. These are really fun to do, hehe. Anyways, my plan for this is to have a Declaration of Love and Search for Closure for RWBY and Pyrrha. While adding any other ideas that come to mind. And to clarify, chapter 3 doesn't count as Pyrrha's DoL. That'll come later. With all that said, see you all in the next update!  
**

 **2nd A/N- Yeah, so I decided to change this chapter. I've changed it to a fourth type of chapter called Duet of the Heart, these chapters will have Jaune and one of the lucky ladies singing together. So, that means I'm going to post a new Search for Closure for Pyrrha soon, look forward to that.**


	6. Declaration of Love: Ruby

It was the day of Beacon's graduation. Teams RWBY and JNPR were beyond happy. After four years of training and tests, they were finally becoming Huntsmen and Huntresses. Ozpin had already given his congratulation speech and all the graduates were now at a small party held on campus with their families.

Ruby was extremely happy. Her dream was complete and she was now celebrating with her team and her dad and uncle. The only thing that was missing was her boyfriend, Jaune Arc. The two started dating during the break between their second and third years. After giving up on Weiss and realizing that his relationship with Pyrrha was more familial than romantic, Ruby took her chance and asked him out. Since then the two had not been happier.

Although, they did have a few rough spots. Like Jaune having to go through the gauntlet of Yang then Tai and finally Qrow. But eventually, he won them over and they decided to not brutally murder him. Meanwhile, Ruby had to survive the interrogations from Jaune's mother and his sisters. Luckily, they realized she was too sweet and kind to hurt Jaune, so they accepted her quite quickly. They had the usual arguments and bumps in the road but that never stopped them. They would always come back together, stronger than they were before.

Ruby was looking around confused. Jaune disappeared sometime after the party started and no one had seen him since. She felt someone wrap an arm around her shoulder and she saw it was Yang. She just gave her a grin, "Don't worry. It's Jaune, he'll come back to you." Ruby grinned but still shoved her playfully.

That's when they heard someone tap on the microphone on the stage that Ozpin was on before. Everyone turned to see Jaune standing in his suit with his guitar. He had a smile as he said, "Hey, everybody. The name is Jaune Arc: short, sweet, rolls off the tongue and the ladies love it." There was a pause. "Well, one does at least." He grinned and winked at Ruby. She just rolled her eyes playfully at him. "Now, I have something important I need to say and Professor Ozpin was kind enough to let me do this. So, if you could all be quiet for the next few minutes, I'd appreciate it." When no one said anything, he nodded. That's when he started to play and sing.

 **(Play Perfect by Ed Sheeran.)**

 _I found a love for me  
Darling just dive right in  
And follow my lead  
Well I found a girl beautiful and sweet  
I never knew you were the someone waiting for me  
'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_

 _Not knowing what it was  
I will not give you up this time  
But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own  
And in your eyes you're holding mine_

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath  
But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight_

Ruby was blushing up a storm from Jaune's words but she had the biggest smile she ever had on. Her heart was going a mile a minute.

 _Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know  
She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home  
I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets  
To carry love, to carry children of our own  
We are still kids, but we're so in love  
Fighting against all odds  
I know we'll be alright this time  
Darling, just hold my hand  
Be my girl, I'll be your man  
I see my future in your eyes_

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful  
I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight_

At that point, Tai had joined him on stage with his own guitar. Jaune nodded and let him take over for him. He jumped off stage and walked towards his girlfriend. He took her in his arms as he resumed his song as they danced. Both smiling like fools.

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
I have faith in what I see  
Now I know I have met an angel in person  
And she looks perfect  
I don't deserve this  
You look perfect tonight_

With his song done, Ruby leant up and gave him a light kiss as everyone clapped. They pulled apart and Jaune took a step back. Ruby looked confused until they went wide as Jaune dropped to one knee. There were a series of gasps as he pulled a diamond ring from his pocket. Ruby covered her mouth as her eyes watered. Jaune just smiled at her, "Ruby Rose, will you marry me?"

She started to cry as she answered with the biggest smile he had ever seen from her, "Yes!" Jaune gently slid the ring onto her finger. He stood up and wrapped her in his arms again as they kissed passionately. Everyone around them started to clap and whistle at the couple. The two pulled apart and Jaune gently wiped her tears away before leaning his forehead against her's.

Jaune was pulled away with a gasp as Yang had pulled him into a hug from behind, lifting him off his feet. "Welcome to the family!" Ruby just kept smiling as their friends and family surrounded them to offer their congratulations. He was right though. With this, the day really was perfect.

* * *

 **A/N- This one I had planned for so long. This song means more to me than I could say, so I decided to use it with the pairing I love most. Well, for canon that is, hehe.  
**


	7. Declaration of Love: Weiss

Weiss was sitting on her bed, she was gently running her brush through her ivory locks. Her usual routine before going to bed. She had a small smile on her face as she looked around the room. Ruby and Yang were sitting on the floor playing a fighting game on their scrolls while Blake was on her bed, reading a novel. Everything was right in her little world. But the smile on her face wasn't just from that.

They were nearing the end of their first semester of their second year and she was thoroughly shocked by how different this semester was to her previous two. Well, not the semester as a whole, more a someone. That someone was Jaune Arc.

Something had changed in the once dorky and clumsy, wannabe knight. Ever since the new semester, he had been training more thoroughly in all areas. He rarely ever stopped. After classes he was either training, working out or studying. And it showed. He was more competent in combat and was now holding even with both his and her team in Combat Class. His leadership skills had also improved from the few missions she had gone on with his team. Also, he wasn't tall, blonde and scraggly anymore. That made her blush slightly before she shook her head and went back to brushing her hair.

His grades had also improved significantly but that was also thanks to her. He had improved but he still wasn't doing great. Part way through the semester, he had actually asked her to maybe tutor him in his weaker subjects. She was a little suspicious of his intentions, it could've just been a ploy to get a 'study date' out of her. She decided to give him the benefit of the doubt and agreed. She was pleasantly surprised to see that he was completely focused on the material and not her. She agreed to keep helping him and now he was sitting in the top five of their year.

She was proud of him but it wasn't just that. With all the time they spent together and him not hitting on her, she was able to see many of his endearing properties. She could see how he caught the eye of Pyrrha now. She was slowly regretting not going out with him, at least once. If the Jaune from back then was really the same as the one she had gotten to know, she missed a great opportunity.

She gave a slight sigh, 'Nothing can be done now.' She thought to herself. 'At least I can be his friend. That's better than nothing.' She added sadly.

That's when she heard music being played. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at each other confused. Weiss stopped brushing her hair and walked over to the window to open it. She looked down to see that Jaune was standing below her window with a massive, old-school radio at his feet. He had a smirk on as he turned up the music and began to sing.

 **(Play You're the Inspiration by Chicago.)**

 _You know our love was meant to be  
The kind of love to last forever  
And I want you here with me  
From tonight until the end of time  
You should know  
Everywhere I go  
Always on my mind  
In my heart  
In my soul  
Baby_

 _You're the meaning in my life  
You're the inspiration  
You bring feeling to my life  
You're the inspiration  
Want to have you near me  
I want to have you hear me saying  
"No one needs you more than I need you"_

Weiss just stared down at the blonde knight, eyes wide and mouth agape. He was singing much better compared to his serenade to her before the dance last semester.

 _And I know (And I know)  
Yes I know that it's plain to see  
So in love when we're together  
Now I know (Now I know)  
That I need you here with me  
From tonight until the end of time  
You should know (Yes, you need to know )  
Everywhere I go  
You're always on my mind  
You're in my heart  
In my soul_

 _You're the meaning in my life  
You're the inspiration  
You bring feeling to my life  
You're the inspiration  
Want to have you near me  
I want to have you hear me saying  
"No one needs you more than I need you"  
(No one needs you more than I)_

Around that time, more windows opened and the students started to stick their scrolls out of them. Swaying the lights on them back and forth.

 _Want to have you near me  
I want to have you hear me saying  
"No one needs you more than I need you"  
(No one needs you more)  
You're the meaning in my life  
You're the inspiration  
You bring feeling to my life  
You're the inspiration_

 _When you love somebody  
'Til the end of time  
When you love somebody  
Always on my mind / No one needs you more than I  
When you love somebody  
'Til the end of time  
When you love somebody  
Always on my mind / No on needs you more than I_

As the music slowly quieted and stopped. Jaune just stared up at Weiss with a smile. The other students were clapping or whistling to him for his performance. She was still staring at him with a pink dusting on her cheeks. She didn't know what to do in this situation so she did the only thing she could think of. She quickly ducked back into the room.

Jaune just stared at the window for a few more seconds. Then his shoulders sagged and he sighed. With downcast eyes, he reached down to pick up the radio. That was when he heard a commotion coming from RWBY's window. He looked up in confusion before Yang's head popped out with a smirk, "Hey, Vomit Boy, catch!" Jaune raised an eyebrow in confusion before his eyes widened by what he saw: Yang had just tossed Weiss out the window.

Weiss screamed slightly as he ran to get under her. He caught her in his arms in a bridal carry but still managed to fall on his butt from being unbalanced. He looked down to see her looking up at him, from his lap, with a small blush. He noticed her hair was free from her usual ponytail but that just made her more beautiful to him. He gave her a small smile, "You okay, Weiss?"

Weiss quickly regained her composure and crossed her arms over her chest. "Yes, thank you for catching me. I can't _believe_ she tossed me out the window." She said in exasperation. Jaune chuckled slightly which Weiss pouted at him for. "I also can't believe you did that. In front of everyone." She looked away slightly in embarassment "I though you gave up on me." She added quietly.

He heard her though, "Nope. I just had to get my priorities straight and I needed to improve myself."

She looked at him, "For your team?"

He nodded slightly, "Yeah, kinda. But, mostly so I could be good enough for you. So, I could be someone you deserve."

Weiss' blush came back in full and deepened at his words. She looked down from his eyes to his chest. "You dolt." She said quietly. She looked back up to him with her eyes watering. "You're already more than I deserve." That's when she raised her head and kissed him.

Jaune's eyes went wide before he smiled into the kiss and returned her feelings in full. They separated and smiled at each other. That was when everyone that was still at their window and watching, started to clap. Her teammates were joining in as well, with Ruby clapping like crazy and Yang adding her own wolf-whistles. They both blushed and Weiss buried her face into his shirt. Jaune just smiled and stood up with her still in his arms. He then started to walk them away from the crowd to somewhere much quieter.

* * *

 **A/N- Here it is! The song was recommended by bankai777, so props to them. Hope you all enjoyed and see ya all in the next update!  
**


	8. Search for Closure: Yang

Jaune's last class was just let out and he walked out with his team with a sigh. He and his team started to walk away from the class and to their dorms. During that time, Jaune's scroll went off. He looked to see that Yang had messaged him. The ninth one that day. Jaune just ignored it and pocketed his scroll once again. He knew what it was about and already had plans. On top of that, he needed time away from her and Beacon.

Most would think that Yang only dealt with Jaune because he was friends with Ruby. Well, they would be wrong. Yang and Jaune had been in a relationship since Blake did her runner during the first semester. Yang had been upset and Jaune decided to see if there was anything he could do for her. He let her vent and was even there to give her emotional support. With Yang being emotional and Jaune being him, one thing led to another.

Jaune woke up the next morning to him and Yang being in the same bed in a spare room, completely naked. He panicked up until she opened her eyes. He was sure he was going to die but she gave him a small smile and thanked him for the stress relief.

After that, they got dressed and went their separate ways. Jaune thought that it was a one night stand and now things would go back to normal. That was until a few days later, when she dragged him back to the room to make out and have sex again. That became a pattern between the two. Yang or Jaune, mostly Yang, would message the other and they would meet up to relieve their stress.

Jaune was okay and happy with this. Especially, considering he was being intimate with one of the most gorgeous women he ever met. But after a while, once the thrill ran out, he started to think if there was anything else to their relationship. He tried to bring it up a few times but she would never give him a definite answer. Nowadays the sex just felt empty and he had no idea on what to do about it. He couldn't talk to anyone because both had an unspoken agreement to keep this a secret. They acted like nothing was different between them in front of everyone, so no one was any wiser about it. All that stress plus the stress from keeping the secret was getting to be too much for him. That's why tonight he had plans with his team to go out. To get away from it all and unwind.

After JNPR had dropped off their stuff and got changed, they made their way to Vale. They were going to go to a nice dance club to have a night out. Jaune was just chatting with his team to pass the time and try to ignore his scroll going off repeatedly. He was now getting calls instead of messages from the fiery blonde.

They spent their time chatting, dancing and listening to music. Jaune was having a great time. That was until Yang entered the club and marched over to him with red eyes. Her team was behind her trying to calm her down but she was not listening. He just stood there and waited for her to reach him. She eventually did and she spoke up in an angry voice, "You've been ignoring me."

Jaune just nodded, "Yeah, I had plans with my team." He spoke evenly.

"You could've just told me and we could've rescheduled." Her anger still here.

He raised an eyebrow and scoffed, "Really? I didn't know that was an option."

She growled slightly, "Where is this coming from?"

He was about to say something but stopped. "Give me a minute." Was all he told her as he walked past Pyrrha to the DJ. He started to talk to him and eventually handed him some Lien and his scroll. The DJ nodded and Jaune stood in the center of the dance floor as the music started to play. He stared Yang in the eyes as he started to sing.

 **(Play Temporary Bliss by The Cab.)**

 _I come over  
Quarter past two  
Love in my eyes  
Blinded by you  
Just to get a taste of heaven  
I'm on my knees_

 _I can't help it  
I'm addicted  
But I can't stand the  
Pain inflicted  
In the morning  
You're not holding on to me_

He started to walk over to her as he got more serious.

 _Tell me what's the point of doing this every night  
What you're giving me  
Is nothing but a heartless lullaby  
Gonna kill my dreams, oh  
This is the last time  
Baby make up your mind_

 _'Cause I can't keep sleeping in your bed  
If you keep messing with my head  
Before I slip under your sheets  
Can you give me something, please?  
I can't keeping touching you like this  
If it's just temporary bliss  
Just temporary bliss_

He started to circle her as everyone stared at him.

 _We were on fire  
Now we're frozen  
There's no desire  
Nothing spoken  
You're just playing  
I keep waiting for your heart  
(I keep waiting for you)_

 _I am fiending for the sunshine  
To show our love in a good light  
Give me reason  
I am pleading to the stars (Tell me)_

 _Tell me what's the point of doing this every night  
What you're giving me  
Is nothing but a heartless lullaby  
Gonna kill my dreams, oh  
This is the last time  
Baby make up your mind_

 _'Cause I can't keep sleeping in your bed  
If you keep messing with my head  
Before I slip under your sheets  
Can you give me something, please?  
I can't keeping touching you like this  
If it's just temporary bliss  
Just temporary bliss_

He started to walk backwards, away from her.

 _I'm your one and only, only when you're lonely  
(Na-na-na-na na-na-na-na)  
(Na-na-na-na na-na-na-na)_

 _I'm your one and only, only when you're lonely  
Baby why you callin' me?  
Not another one night  
Try'na be your whole life  
I don't wanna fall asleep_

 _I'm your one and only, only when you're lonely  
Baby why you callin' me?  
Not another one night  
Try'na be your whole life_

 _I can't keep sleeping in your bed  
If you keep messing with my head  
Before I slip under your sheets  
Can you give me something, please?  
I can't keeping touching you like this  
If it's just temporary bliss  
Just temporary bliss  
Temporary bliss_

 _I can't keep sleeping in your bed  
If you keep messing with my head  
I can't keep feeling love like this  
It's not worth temporary bliss_

With the song over, most of the patrons started clapping, not really understanding the situation. NPR and RWB were just shocked and kept looking between the two blondes. Yang had an unreadable expression on her face as Jaune just looked at her evenly. The secret was out now and he just gave her two options: Either fully commit to this relationship or walk away. There was no third option.

* * *

 **A/N- I decided to leave this one more ambiguous at the end, couldn't really commit to either ending. Hoped you all enjoyed and see you all in the next update!  
**


	9. Declaration of Love: Cinder

Jaune was sitting in Junior's club, drinking. He had a long week and just wanted to unwind away from his team and friends. Aside from the usual stresses of being a Huntsman-in-training, he was having relationship problems.

You see, after Jaune had gave Neptune advice to be with Weiss during the dance, things had been awkward between the two of them. On top of that, he found out about Pyrrha's feelings for him and regrettably had to tell her he didn't feel that way about her. You can imagine how that turned out. She was heartbroken and that made spending any time in his room beyond torturous for everyone. He didn't want to hurt her but he couldn't keep leading her on.

So, with both the girls going through very similar situations, it made any interaction with him around very tense. Along with that, Yang had pulled him to the side and gave him a heads up that Ruby had a crush on him. Along with telling him if she hurt her sister, she'd 'unman' him.

Jaune sighed in defeat as he drank the last of his rum and coke before ordering another. What was he supposed to do? He made two friendships a mess and now he had to worry about his friendships with both Ruby and Yang now. His life was becoming a literal mine field.

As he was about to take a sip from his glass, he saw someone walk into the club and his night just got better. She was wearing her Haven uniform with heels but she pulled it off so well. Her raven hair went down her back and her amber eyes were simply breath taking, practically glowing. Her name was Cinder and Jaune was in love. He had seen her around school before and even during the dance. She was breathtaking and he couldn't help it. Jaune believed in love at first sight, that was why he chased Weiss so much. But this was nothing in comparison. His feelings for Weiss were like a match. Cinder was an inferno.

He watched her walk over to the bar with a sway to her hips that had him staring. She sat down and ordered a drink from the bartender. Jaune watched her for a bit before he took another drink. That's when he noticed all the looks she was getting from the patrons. That made Jaune annoyed. He wasn't usually the jealous type but his emotions were all over the place today. So, with all the alcohol in his system, he decided on something that wasn't even close to a good idea.

He slammed his drink and quickly walked up to the DJ. He threw down some Lien and showed him the song he wanted him to play. The bear-headed man nodded before he started to set it up. Jaune grabbed a mic and walked in front of him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath while waiting for the music.

 **(Play Rumors by NEFFEX.)**

Everyone turned to him as the music started. He stared at Cinder as he started.

 _She's got some nice long hair  
And you know that she's a bad chick  
All the boys stare  
Can't help it it's a habit  
Clothes that she wears  
Short skirt and a jacket  
I just wanna get her all alone  
On a mattress  
I just wanna have it  
I just gotta have it  
Rumors all around say her body is fantastic  
All natural girl, not a piece of her is plastic  
Head to her toes yea they say that she's elastic  
Yea the whispers all around say she has a reputation  
Don't believe it 'til I see it so I want a demonstration  
And I've always learned it better with a hands on education  
So I need a private session if you get what I am saying  
And they say that she's not easy no she's really complicated  
But that only makes it better and it's got me so fixated  
And I'm not the type to wait around I've never hesitated  
But shes got me captivated so the game I'm gonna play it yea_

He started to walk over to her as he continued the song.

 _She's got a body like a coke fiend  
She likes to keep the party going  
These rumors got me feeling lonely  
I want that body baby show me  
She's got a body like a coke fiend  
She likes to keep the party going  
These rumors got me feeling lonely_

He was only about ten feet away when he stopped but never looked away from her eyes that seemed to look into his very soul.

 _I want that body baby show me  
(Hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey)  
I want that body baby show me  
(Hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey)_

He slowly started to pace back and forth, his eyes still trained on her's and a confident smirk on his face _._

 _Yeah I heard you look good in a sundress  
I heard you look good when you're undressed  
I heard you like to get away  
I heard you like to stay out late  
I heard you had a couple boyfriends  
I heard they didn't treat you right  
I heard you're hated by your girlfriends  
'Cause all the guys want you tonight, yeah  
They say she's too hot they say she's too cold  
Where she came from nobody really knows  
They say she looks young but say she acts old  
From everything I've heard she gets out of control  
And all the boys say she was sent from the heavens  
But I'm not too sure that this girl is a blessing  
She's got the devils eyes and they'll cut you like a weapon  
She's stuck in my mind like a bad obsession  
Got bad intentions_

He stopped his pacing and kept singing.

 _She's got a body like a coke fiend  
She likes to keep the party going  
These rumors got me feeling lonely  
I want that body baby show me  
She's got a body like a coke fiend  
She likes to keep the party going  
These rumors got me feeling lonely  
I want that body baby show me  
(Hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey hey)  
I want that body baby show me_

He stepped closer to her until he was only a few feet from her as he finished his song.

 _She's got a body like a coke fiend  
She likes to keep the party going  
These rumors got me feeling lonely  
I want that body baby show me  
She's got a body like a coke fiend  
She likes to keep the party going  
These rumors got me feeling lonely  
I want that body baby show me_

With the song done, he sighed in relief and dropped the mic. Everyone just stared while a few of them actually clapped. She didn't react and was just looking at him, analyzing him. Jaune didn't even flinch. Mostly from the alcohol dulling his survival instincts.

She eventually stood up and stepped close to him. She gently placed her hand over his chest and gently caressed it, "What's your name?" she asked in a sultry tone.

"Jaune." He replied immediately.

She leant closer to him, "Well, Jaune, most people wouldn't have the courage to do what you did. So, do you really want to see this body of mine _that_ badly?" she whispered into his ear.

He gulped, "Yes. But only if you think I'm worthy." His old Arc charm slipping through his slightly drunken haze.

She hummed, "Let's see if you are _worthy_." She then grabbed him by his tie and started to escort him out of the club. Jaune just followed after her dumbly, beyond ecstatic about what was happening. He had _no_ idea what he just got himself into.

* * *

 **A/N- Never thought I would right anything with this pairing but I did, sigh. Anyways, the song was suggested by jujihanji. See you all in the next update!  
**


	10. Duet from the Heart: Blake

Blake and Jaune were sitting in a small karaoke bar with a tense silence between them. This wasn't as strange a sight as you would think. This was the place of their first date almost six months before. The way they started dating was actually pretty funny. All their other teammates had plans with each other or someone else, leaving them on their own. Blake was sitting in her room reading when Jaune knocked on her door. He asked if she's like to go into Vale to hang out and to get to know each other better, since they really didn't talk much.

Blake was going to say no but she knew that if she didn't, Ruby would bug her about not hanging out with him. So, she agreed reluctantly. She was surprised to find that she got along very well with him. He was a bit of a dolt, if she was quoting Weiss, but he was nice enough. They had a 'friendly' discussion on what real literature was but eventually had a compromise, Blake would read three comics and Jaune would read a book of her choice.

They went to a new karaoke bar because someone was handing out free fliers. When they got there, they watched many people sing or in some cases, try to. They had few non-alcoholic drinks and some appetizers as they just talked about some random topics.

Eventually, Jaune went up to sing. His reasoning being, 'why not?' Blake expected to be embarrassed or laugh at him. But she was shocked to see him singing very well. When he was done, she told as much and he thanked her. Right before he dared her to go next. She tried to adamantly refuse, until he called her a scaredy cat. Next thing she knew, she was on stage while glaring at the blonde. Blake was just as good a singer, a skill she tried to hide.

When she was done, Jaune showered her in genuine praise which got a blush from her. Later on, they decided to do a duet just for some fun. What happened shocked them both. The song got both of them to pour out so many emotions that they were burying deep down. At the end of the song, they looked into each other's eyes before kissing fiercely. They broke apart when the bar started wolf whistling them. They were embarrassed but didn't regret a thing. Their teammates were shocked when they came back together, hands intertwined and now an official couple.

They were fine until a few days ago. Blake had taken up one of her unhealthy habits and started to obsess over the White Fang again. Jaune tried to be respectful of her choice and tried to help if he could. But when she started to stop eating and sleeping, that was when he was forced to step in. Blake didn't want to hear what he was saying and they got into an argument. It ended and both regretting many things they said to each other.

This 'date' was actually set up by Yang and Nora. They were hoping that it would fix things. So far, it hadn't but that was because of both their stubborn natures. They just sat there, drinking and eating in silence while taking peaks at the other.

That's when one of the usual patrons asked them if they'd be singing. They looked at each other and eventually shrugged and went on stage. They didn't notice that Yang and Nora had been talking to the person running the sound system and had a pre-selected song for them to sing.

 **(Play Another Heart Calls by The All-American Rejects.)**

The music started but both refused to look at the other.

 _Do you remember when we didn't care  
We were just two kids that took the moment when it was there  
Do you remember you at all  
Another heart calls_

 _Yeah I remember when we stole the night  
We'd lie awake but dreaming 'til the sun would wash the sky_

 _Just as soon as I see you  
But didn't I, but didn't I tell you  
As deep as I need you,  
You wanna leave it all_

 _What can I do?  
Say it's true  
Or everything that matters breaks in two  
Say it's true  
I'll never ask for anyone but you_

The two turned to each other with that and Blake started to glare at him.

 _Talk to me  
I'm throwing myself in front of you_

Returned it with full force.

 _This could be the last mistake  
That I would ever wanna do  
Yeah all I ever do is give it's time you see my point of view_

 _Just as soon as I see you  
But didn't I, but didn't I tell you  
As deep as I need you,  
You wanna leave it all_

 _What can I do?  
Say it's true  
Or everything that matters breaks in two  
Say it's true  
I'll never ask for anyone but you  
But I know what you want is to figure it out  
And God knows I do too  
What can I do?  
Say it's true  
I'll never ask for anyone but you_

Their anger was still there but was reducing.

 _Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Na, na, na, na, na, na_

 _I'm sorry  
So what?  
But you don't think I've said enough  
I'm sorry  
I don't care  
You were never there_

 _As soon as I see you  
But didn't I, but didn't I tell you  
As deep as I need you  
You wanna leave it all_

 _What can I do?  
Say it's true  
Or everything that matters breaks in two  
Say it's true  
I'll never ask for anyone but you  
But I know what you want is to figure it out  
And God knows I do too  
What can I do?  
Say it's true  
I'll never ask for anyone but you  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

 _I'll never ask for anyone but you  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
I'll never ask for anyone but you  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
I'll never ask for anyone but you  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
I'll never ask for anyone but you  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

As if time had reversed, Blake and Jaune were staring into each other's eyes, out of breath. That was until they dropped their mics and came together. They kissed lovingly as tears escaped their eyes. The bar erupted into applause. They pulled part and both said the same thing, "I'm sorry." They both chuckled with that and kissed again. They missed Yang and Nora high-five and walk out of the bar with beaming smiles on.

* * *

 **A/N- So for those of you that have read this previously, I have changed this chapter form a Search for Closure to a new style of chapter call Duet from the Heart. These chapters will involve Jaune singing together with the woman of that chapter. That also means I'll be doing a new SfC for Blake relatively soon, so look forward to that.**


	11. Declaration of Love: Pyrrha

Jaune was sitting in his dorm room. Peacefully reading a comic as he enjoyed the quiet, for once. Nora and Ren had gone out to Vale for a 'non-date', so he didn't have to worry about her personal brand of crazy. Ruby and her team were also out, probably on one of their world winning adventures. He wouldn't be dragged into any of their usual shenanigans. Meanwhile, Pyrrha was out for her usual training routine before bed. So, he'd be alone for quite some time.

Jaune sighed when he thought about his partner. There weren't any serious issues between the two of them, in fact, they were getting along better than ever. You see Jaune had come to the realization that he had feelings for his partner.

It made a lot of sense. It wasn't uncommon for teammates, especially partners, to become romantically involved with each other. He wasn't blind. Pyrrha was absolutely gorgeous. He knew that from the moment he met her but he was just too obsessed with chasing Weiss. She had always been there for him, even when he was less than deserving of it. She helped him train, study and just looked out for his well being. She was his rock, plain and simple.

But that was the problem. Pyrrha would never see him like that. She was THE Pyrrha Nikos. And he was just plain old Jaune Arc. What could he ever have to offer her? The answer was simple: nothing. It was better off for him to just bury these feelings and not rock the boat.

He sighed in resignation as he put down his comic and rested the back of his head against his bed's headboard. He glanced over to his left and saw his guitar resting against the wall. He stared at it for a while and shrugged. He moved to sit on the edge on his bed as he placed his comic on his nightstand. He picked up the guitar and just started to strum it randomly.

He kept this up for several minutes before he realized he was playing a very familiar tune. He stopped for a second before he remembered he'd be alone for a while. "Might as well." He said out loud with a sad smile.

 **(Play Say You Won't Let Go by James Arthur.)**

He started to play the intro as his foot tapped along with the beat. He then cleared his throat to sing, "Pyrrha." he said quietly.

 _I met you in the dark, you lit me up  
You made me feel as though I was enough  
We danced the night away, we drank too much  
I held your hair back when  
You were throwing up_

 _Then you smiled over your shoulder  
For a minute, I was stone-cold sober  
I pulled you closer to my chest  
And you asked me to stay over  
I said, I already told ya  
I think that you should get some rest_

 _I knew I loved you then  
But you'd never know  
'Cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go  
I know I needed you  
But I never showed  
But I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old  
Just say you won't let go  
Just say you won't let go_

He stood up and started to pace around the room as he continued.

 _I'll wake you up with some breakfast in bed  
I'll bring you coffee with a kiss on your head  
And I'll take the kids to school  
Wave them goodbye  
And I'll thank my lucky stars for that night_

 _When you looked over your shoulder  
For a minute, I forget that I'm older  
I wanna dance with you right now  
Oh, and you look as beautiful as ever  
And I swear that everyday'll get better  
You make me feel this way somehow_

 _I'm so in love with you  
And I hope you know  
Darling your love is more than worth its weight in gold  
We've come so far my dear  
Look how we've grown  
And I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old  
Just say you won't let go  
Just say you won't let go_

 _I wanna live with you  
Even when we're ghosts  
'Cause you were always there for me when I needed you most_

He closed his eyes and put as much conviction into the lyrics as he could.

 _I'm gonna love you till  
My lungs give out  
I promise till death we part like in our vows  
So I wrote this song for you, now everybody knows  
Finally it's just you and me till we're grey and old  
Just say you won't let go  
Just say you won't let go_

 _Just say you won't let go  
Oh, just say you won't let go_

His hand slowly came to a stop. He opened his eyes with a sigh as he placed his guitar against the wall again. That was when he heard a slight creaking sound. On reflex, he turned to the door and what he saw made him freeze. The door was cracked open and he could see a very familiar emerald eye looking at him. "P-P-Pyrrha?" he managed to get out.

The door slowly opened to show his partner still in her combat attire. She slowly walked in with a shocked look on her face before she closed the door behind her. She just looked at him for a while before he found his voice again. "Um, how much…did you hear?"

She just kept staring, "All of it." She answered simply.

Jaune swallowed the lump in his throat and looked down in shame. He didn't know what to say or do. He tensed when he heard the sound of her heels getting closer to him. Her hands found his cheeks and he let her move his face to look at her. He saw her face for all of a second before she kissed him lovingly. His eyes went wide at that. 'This can't be happening!' he thought to himself.

After a few seconds she pulled away with a smile and a gleam in her eyes, "I won't let go." She replied simply as she moved her arms to his neck and hugged him close. Jaune's mind finally caught up and he smiled brightly. He wrapped his arms around her and held his partner, now girlfriend, close as his heart soared.

* * *

 **A/N- Silver IceFox Guardian suggested this song a while ago and here it finally is! I hope I did it justice and you all enjoyed!  
**


	12. Search for Closure: Ruby

Jaune was sitting near the edge of the cliff's by Beacon. He was leaning against a tree that was perfect for looking out over the Emerald Forest. He just looked over the view as the sun was setting with a dead look in his eyes as tears slid down his cheeks. This is…was their favorite spot. He came here to clear his mind but it was doing the complete opposite along with making his heart feel heavier and heavier. The reason for all of this: Ruby Rose, his girlfriend for almost a year and a half, had just broke up with him.

After the Vytal festival had passed, Ruby had asked him out. He was shocked beyond belief. She told him that she had feelings for him for a while but didn't think it would work out because he was chasing after Weiss. But she decided to take the chance. Jaune was moved by this so he accepted. After being interrogated by Yang, the two started dating and both were truly happy. Everyone at Beacon would agree that they were the most 'adorkable' couple, much to the chagrin of the couple.

Their teams were so supportive of them and after the first six months, they believed they'd be together for a long time. The two thought the same. But they were wrong.

A few months back, Ruby started to act off. Being less affectionate with him and asking for more space. Jaune being the supportive person he was, agreed to it. But as time went on and on, the worse it got. Until it led to earlier today.

Ruby asked to speak to Jaune in private. He agreed and she took him behind the library. She then took a deep breath and told him that she wanted to go back to being friends. That made Jaune feel like the world had fallen out from under him. He didn't say anything and she continued by saying that she cared for him a lot but that she wasn't ready for this. She wanted to be a Huntress and trying to juggle him and that was being too much.

He didn't know what to say so he just looked away with a nod of his head. He saw her give him a very small smile. She then walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek as she slipped something into his right hand, "Thank you for understanding." Was all she whispered as she walked away.

Jaune shook his head slightly and looked down at his clenched hand. He opened it to reveal a white chain necklace with his symbol on it. The gift he gave Ruby on their first and only anniversary. He could feel its twin around his neck: a red necklace with her rose symbol on it. They had both agreed on them and their friends had teased them mercilessly for it. He gave a shaky sigh as he wiped his eyes. He stood up as he pulled his scroll out. He needed something to just get the pain out. So, he decided to resort to music. He pulled out his scroll and selected a song as he walked close to the edge.

 **(Play Like I Loved You by Brett Young.)**

He took a deep breath as the song started to play.

 _Would've thought you wrote down every word  
Goodbye spelled out like it had been rehearsed  
There ain't no point in trying to change your mind_

 _Seems like  
You've got it all figured out  
You're alright  
With the way this is going down_

 _Don't tell me we can still be friends  
Hanging on the weekend  
You're gonna be okay if I start seeing somebody new  
You hope that I do  
It won't be long  
'Til I forget to call every time that I'm drinking  
And you ain't the love song  
I can't keep from singing  
I gotta be honest  
If you really believe that's the truth  
You never loved me like I loved you_

His sadness was still there but some anger and pain were joining it. You could hear it in his voice.

 _By the way you're talking you would think  
You never had any real feelings for me  
And if you think I can look across the bar  
And see you in someone else's arms  
And I need you  
Oh who do you think you are_

 _Trying to tell me we can still be friends  
Hanging on the weekend  
You're gonna be okay if I start seeing somebody new  
You hope that I do  
It won't be long  
'Til I forget to call every time that I'm drinking  
And you ain't the love song  
I can't keep from singing  
I gotta be honest  
If you really believe that's the truth  
You never loved me like I loved you_

 _You always told me  
You'd never leave me  
You said I was your one and only_

He brought his hand to his eyes as he said the next part brokenly.

 _So what makes you think I wanna hear you say_

 _We can still be friends  
No, I don't wanna be friends  
Stop telling me, stop telling me, woah_

He clenched his hand harder around her necklace.

 _That we can still be friends  
Hanging on the weekend  
You're gonna be okay if I start seeing somebody new  
You hope that I do  
It won't be long  
'Til I forget to call every time that I'm drinking  
And you ain't the love song  
I can't keep from singing  
I gotta be honest  
If you really believe that's the truth  
You never loved me like I loved you_

He brought his hand from his eyes to his neck and pulled the necklace over his head.

 _You never loved me like I loved you_

He pulled his arm backward before throwing both necklaces as far as he could.

 _You never loved me like I loved you_

He sang the last verse as he watched the necklaces being lost in the sea of green. He stood there for a few minutes as he silently let more tears fall from his eyes. He soon wiped them away and turned away and started to walk away from the spot. For the last time.

As he was walking away, he missed the short figure sitting against the other side of the tree. She had her hood up and her knees drawn to her chest. She was sniffling and had the same tears falling from her eyes. She knew exactly what that meant. She just lost her first friend and first love because she was being selfish.

* * *

 **A/N- Well, here it is, next chapter. This was the first _real_ break up chapter and to be honest, it kinda hurt to write. Anyways, this song was suggested by MrFox7189. So, shoutout to him.  
**

 **Now since I've done a Declaration of Love and Search for Closure for RWBY and Pyrrha, I'm thinking of doing a Reverse Declaration of Love for each. You know, where the girls sing to Jaune to get through his thick head. So, if anyone has suggestions, leave them in the reviews. With that said, I hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next update!**


	13. Reverse Declaration of Love: Ruby

It's been two weeks since Ruby broke up with Jaune and things between the two teams was tense to say the least. RWBY and NPR would still sit together at lunch but Jaune would be nowhere to be found. If he was asked about it, he'd tell the person the truth. Being around Ruby was far too painful for him. He could be around her in class but only because he could focus on the lessons or the spars. But if they were in a situation like lunch or free time, he just couldn't do it. During those times, he would usually hide in his dorm room.

When Ruby had come back to their dorm crying, Yang immediately stormed out to teach Jaune a lesson. Before she could leave though, she was met with the heated glares of Nora and Pyrrha waiting outside for her. Pretty much telling her, she'd have to go through them to get to Jaune. When she calmed down, she talked to Ruby and she felt her heart break from listening to what Ruby realized what she had lost.

Her team gave her the advice to just give Jaune some space and try to talk to him about it later. She agreed and was hopeful. That hope quickly went away though. Every time Jaune would see her, he'd freeze and his eyes would fill with so much pain. He'd then lower his head and walk in the opposite direction. Ruby's heart would break more and more with it. It was horrible to see him suffering but it was unbearable because _she_ was the one to cause it.

That is what lead to today. Pyrrha had grabbed Jaune by his collar and dragged him from the dorm to their table in the cafeteria. He was apprehensive but did as she said. He was confused at not seeing Ruby there. The looks on her team's faces showed that they didn't know either.

Jaune hesitantly started to eat his lunch in silence as the others were having light conversations. That was until the lights dimmed slightly and everyone started to look around in confusion. That was until they saw their resident reaper jump onto a vacant table with a microphone. Jaune just tilted his head as she gave him a nervous smile before she clicked on something on her scroll. That's when the music began to play.

 **(Play On Purpose by Sabrina Carpenter.)**

 _Your eyes  
Crashin' into my eyes  
Was I accidentally falling in love?  
Your words  
Didn't mean to heal the hurt  
Were coincidentally more than enough_

 _All these days I never thought  
That I would need someone so much  
Who knew?  
But I don't think I ever planned  
For this helpless circumstance  
With you_

 _You're scared, I'm nervous  
But I guess that we did it on purpose, on purpose, on purpose  
Baby, I know it's weird, but it's worth it  
'Cause I guess that we did it on purpose, on purpose, on purpose_

Jaune just stared at her in disbelief. Ruby jumped off the table and walked towards him.

 _But I guess that we did it on purpose  
But I guess that we did it on purpose_

 _My dreams running into your dreams  
It's as if we wished on the same star  
And my time changing all of your time  
It's a butterfly effect on my heart_

 _All these days I never thought  
That I would need someone so much  
Who knew?  
Who knew?  
But I don't think I ever planned  
For this helpless circumstance  
With you  
Oh, woah_

 _You're scared, I'm nervous  
But I guess that we did it on purpose, on purpose, on purpose  
Baby, I know it's weird, but it's worth it  
But I guess that we did it on purpose, on purpose, on purpose  
On purpose_

By this point she was a few feet in front of Jaune but was till having trouble constantly looking into his eyes.

 _But I guess that we did it on purpose  
But I guess that we did it on purpose_

 _Lost in darkness  
You're my focus  
Love me hopeless  
But I guess that we did it on purpose  
Lost in darkness  
You're my focus  
Love me hopeless  
Oh, you're scared_

 _You're scared, I'm nervous  
But I guess that we did it on purpose, on purpose, on purpose  
Baby, I know it's weird, but it's worth it  
'Cause I guess that we did it on purpose, on purpose, on purpose_

 _Lost in darkness  
You're my focus  
Love me hopeless  
But I guess that we did it on purpose  
Lost in darkness  
You're my focus  
Love me hopeless  
But I guess that we did it on purpose_

When Ruby was done singing, she sighed in relief before she blushed as everyone besides Jaune started to clap and whistle. She looked back at Jaune and saw that he was staring at her, frozen. She gently placed the mic on the table next to him before she cleared her throat. "Jaune, I still love you." She heard his breath hitch as she looked at the ground.

She started to shake but continued nonetheless, "Breaking up with you. Hurting you, was the dumbest thing I have ever done and I hate myself for doing that to you." She grabbed the end of her skirt and clenched it between her fists as her voice shook, "So, if you think I deserve it, would you give me another shot?"

When she said that, Jaune stood up faster than she thought he could in his frozen state. She flinched slightly but stopped when his arms wrapped around her lower back. They pulled her off her feet and into him. She squeaked in shock and looked up at him, just in time for his lips to crash against her's. Her eyes widened before they started to tear up. She cried silent tears as her eyes closed and she wrapped her arms around his neck. She returned the kiss in full and ignored the shocked gasps and whistles coming from their classmates.

They eventually pulled away to breathe and when she opened her eyes, she saw that Jaune was also silently crying. But unlike before his eyes were shining brighter than the sun. He smiled at her lovingly, "I've missed you, my Rose."

Her eyes widened again at her nickname and she hugged him tightly. "I've missed you too." She said through her sobs as she cried into his shoulder. He just held her and stroked her back as she cried. It was heartwarming, even Yang couldn't bring herself to tease them. The adorkable couple was back together.

* * *

 **A/N- So, I broke my own rule and made this the sequel to the previous chapter. But, you know what? Who cares! My story, my rules, lol. Anyways, the song was suggested by blueanimelover123, so shoutout to them. Hopefully, this made up for the heartbreak of the last chapter too. Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next update!  
**


	14. Reverse Declaration of Love: Yang

Jaune found himself in a very peculiar situation. One he didn't ever see happening. He had just walked into a dance club with the one and only Yang Xiao Long.

It wasn't supposed to be like this at first. It was Yang's idea for both Teams RWBY and JNPR to go out for the night for some fun. Most had reservations but they soon agreed to it. But the day of, more and more of their friends had to cancel. Weiss didn't go because Ruby had done poorly on a quiz and she was going to 'help tutor' her leader. Against the will of said leader, that was. Nora had finally done it and had eaten too many pancakes, so she was back at the dorms with indigestion. Ren decided to care for her but no one was surprised by that. Pyrrha got a call halfway through the day before telling everyone that she had to meet with her agent, so she had to cancel. With all that, Blake gave some half-baked excuse and just vanished. Which left Jaune to deal with the shenanigans of the buxom boxer by himself.

Jaune had expected to just be the butt of her joke all night but he was wrong. They actually just talked from the bullhead all the way to the club. He was surprised with how down to earth Yang could be, you know when she wasn't teasing you mercilessly. When they got there, she ordered them a couple of drinks and when they were done, she pulled him onto the dance floor. The two just spent the next hour or so, just laughing and dancing.

They eventually had to rest and the two slumped down at a booth. As they were trying to reclaim their breath, they heard the owner of the club announce they would be starting their karaoke hour. Yang turned to Jaune with a gleam in her eyes, "What do I have to do to get you up there?" she asked with a grin.

Jaune adamantly shook his head, "You've heard me sing, Yang. I am not going up there to make a fool of myself."

Yang just pouted at him, "Oh come on, Jauney, please." She tried to give him puppy dog eyes but they were nowhere close to Ruby's, so he just gave her a deadpanned expression. She eventually pouted and stood up, "Fine, if you won't I will." She gave him a look and he froze, "Better watch close. You won't wanna miss it." She gave him a wink before she walked off.

Jaune watched her go and he noticed she was adding a very noticeable sway to her hips. He watched for a while before he realized what he was doing and quickly shook his head with a blush. 'If she caught me, I'd be _so_ dead.' He thought to himself and missed her looking over her shoulder with a knowing smile. She jumped on stage and grabbed a mic before she started to sing.

 **(Play Heart Attack by Demi Lovato.)**

 _Puttin' my defences up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack_

 _Never put my love out on the line  
Never said yes to the right guy  
Never had trouble getting what I want  
But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough  
When I don't care, I can play 'em like a Ken doll  
Won't wash my hair, then make 'em bounce like a basketball_

 _But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear high heels, yes you  
Make me so nervous, that I just can't hold your hand_

 _You make me glow,  
But I cover up, won't let it show,  
So I'm puttin' my defenses up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack_

She made eye contact with Jaune with a wink.

 _Never break a sweat for the other guys  
When you come around, I get paralyzed  
And every time I try to be myself  
It comes out wrong like a cry for help  
It's just not fair  
Pain's more trouble than love is worth  
I gasp for air  
It feels so good, but you know it hurts_

 _But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear perfume, for you,  
Make me so nervous, that I just can't hold your hand_

She jumped off stage and started to walk towards him without looking away from his eyes.

 _You make me glow,  
But I cover up, won't let it show,  
So I'm puttin' my defenses up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack_

She stopped in front of him and continued.

 _The feelings got lost in my lungs  
They're burning, I'd rather be numb  
And there's no one else to blame  
So scared I take off and I run  
I'm flying too close to the sun  
And I burst into flames_

 _You make me glow,  
But I cover up, won't let it show,  
So I'm puttin' my defenses up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that, I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack (heart attack)  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
Oh I think I'd have a heart attack_

 _I think I'd have a heart attack_

She stopped singing and just looked at Jaune with a gleam in her eyes and a gentle smile on her lips. The club exploded into applause. Meanwhile, Jaune just stared at her, wide eyed and mouth open. She gave a small chuckle and gently closed his mouth. "I'll take that as, you liked it."

He gulped before he blinked and stuttered out, "T-that was kinda… intense. I-If I didn't know b-better, I'd think y-you mean that."

Yang rolled her eyes before she spoke again, "Maybe this will make it clear to you." She moved her hand from his chin to his cheek as her other hand held his other and leant forward, sealing his lips with her own. Jaune's eyes nearly popped out of his head. He couldn't believe this was real but if it was, he wasn't going to let it slip by. He closed his eyes and returned the kiss. His hands gently grabbed her hips, to guide her down to his lap. She sat down and wrapped her arms around his neck as his wrapped around her waist. The two moaned into the kiss and the other's embrace before they eventually had to pull away.

The two just stared into each other's eyes as they tried to regain their breath. Jaune chuckled sheepishly as he looked down, "I guess I don't have a choice, do I?"

She just shook her head, "Of course you do. You can either say, 'yes' and I'll kiss you. Or…" she leant over to his ear and whispered in a sultry tone. "I can kiss you until you say, 'yes'."

Jaune blushed hard at that and pulled her closer to him. He then smiled, "Yes."


	15. Reverse Declaration of Love: Nora

Jaune was sitting in a random bar. He was just trying to deal with his latest fight with his girlfriend since high school. Or was it ex-girlfriend now? Honestly, he really didn't know. He came back to his apartment and there she was on his couch. Wasn't that weird of an occurrence, she had a key after all. He couldn't even greet her before she started to interrogate him on where he was, who he was with, and a hundred other annoying questions.

He had already had a long day and he had to come home to this? As most would expect, they had a huge argument. Insults were thrown around and it ended with Jaune storming out of his apartment and slamming the door behind him.

He just walked around the city for an hour or so. That's when he found this bar and walked in. He sat down at the bar and ordered a beer. He'd been here about an hour now and was only on his second one. He really didn't want to get drunk but he just wanted to just process everything. His heart was jumbled with anger, sadness, annoyance and just regret.

He was taken from his thoughts when an orange-haired woman sat down next to him and asked the bartender for a shot. She took it without issue before turning to him with a smirk, "You here to see the band?" she asked.

Jaune just blinked and processed what she said. "No. Actually, I came for a drink and to just process a few things." He then took another sip from his drink.

He expected that to be the end of it, until he heard her hum. "So, something's eating at you, huh. Oh, let me guess, I'm good at this." He looked at her from the corner of his eye to see her stroking her chin. "Had to be another argument with your girlfriend, right?"

Jaune almost did a spit take. He turned to her in shock to see her with a victorious grin. "How?" he asked.

She playfully rolled her eyes and order another shot. She took it and brought it to her lips. She spoke just before drinking it. "Come on, Jauney, you've always been an open book to me." She smirked before she downed her drink.

His eyes widened there. Only a few people called him that and only one had orange hair. "Nora?!"

She gave him her usual mega-watt grin, "The one and only! How have you been?"

The two old friends started to catch up for the next hour. They were close friends in high school but lost touch with each other afterwards when she went away for college. Made sense since Jaune didn't use much social media and his old phone broke so he lost all his old numbers. They both were quickly making up for lost time, just chatting and laughing at each other's dumb jokes.

"So, you got into another fight with the _bitch,_ again." Nora stated, not asked.

Normally, Jaune would be livid at someone calling he that. But after so long with dealing with her, he could only agree with the name. He sighed, "Yup. You were right, she wasn't worth pining after for so long."

She gently punched his shoulder. "See? This is why you should listen to me."

He just chuckled, "Uh huh. So, who should I been going after in high school then?"

She gave him a light smile, "Me."

That made him choked on his drink. After coughing for a bit, he turned to her with a shocked look, "What?"

She just looked back at him then over his shoulder. "Oh, looks like the rest of the gang finally got here. Wish me luck." She got up and walked past him. He watched her get on stage with the band and a lot of dots were connecting. He came back to reality when they started with Nora as the lead singer.

 **(Play Love Bites by Halestorm.)**

As the music started to play, Nora started to bob her head to the music. She made eye contact with him as she began to sing.

 _Don't listen what your girlfriend says  
She reads those magazines  
That say you failed the test  
You don't have what she needs  
I slither like a viper  
And get you by the neck  
I know a thousand ways to help you forget about her_

 _That bitch can eat her heart out!  
Love bites, but so do I, so do I.  
Love bites, but so do I, so do I.  
Love bites!_

She then gave him a smirk as she continued.

 _My lips are pale and vicious.  
You're foaming at the mouth.  
You've suffered in the darkness.  
I'll suck the pain right out.  
So come and taste the reason  
I'm nothing like the rest.  
I kiss you in a way you'll never forget about me._

 _That chick can eat her heart out!  
Love bites, but so do I, so do I.  
Love bites, but so do I, so do I, so do I!_

 _It checks you in and kicks you down,  
And chews you up and spits you out.  
It messes with your sanity by twisting all your thoughts around.  
They say it's blind they say it waits but every time it seals your fate.  
And now it's got you by the balls it won't let go until you fall.  
I was down and out, got up I said "Hey love I've had enough!"  
I've felt pleasure without pain.  
My soul you'll never tame!_

 _Love bites, but so do I.  
Love bites, but so do I, so do I  
Love bites, but so do I, so do I, so do I!  
Love bites, but so do I, so do I.  
Love bites!  
Love bites!_

The patrons in the bar clapped as Nora walked off stage to the near comatose Jaune. She just smirked and pulled out a pen. She took his hand and started to write something on his palm. "This is my number and address. I get done at around one." She gave him and smile and leant in to give him an almost hungry kiss. His eyes widened exponentially at that. She pulled away with a grin. "Don't keep me waiting, Jauney."

With that said, she walked back on stage for her next song. Jaune just slowly looked form her to his hand with her handwriting in pink on it. He just stared for a while before he looked back up at her and a small smile came to his lips. "What the Hell." was all he thought.

* * *

 **A/N- Honestly, this just randomly came to me but I think it works well. The song was suggested by Phonius Pwnage the 3rd, so shoutout to them. Kinda weird to think that the first Nora chapter fin this series is a Reverse Declaration. Especially when I was only gonna do one for RWBY and Pyrrha. Oh well, hoped you all enjoyed and feel free to leave suggestions in the reviews. See you all in the next update!  
**


	16. Search for Closure: After the Fall

Jaune was sitting in his room in the house at Mistral. It had been a very different day than any of them expected. They all expected Qrow to show up with Huntsmen and Huntresses to help them battle the Branwen tribe and liberate the Spring Maiden. They were all shocked when he walked in with Yang and Weiss. It made his heart lighter when he saw the emotional reunion between Ruby and her sister and partner. They all enjoyed a meal together and just caught up with each other after so much time had passed. They had laughs and everything felt like it used to be. When they were at Beacon. Well, almost.

Afterwards, everyone sat down and Qrow and Ozpin started to fill Yang and Weiss on everything they had told them. Then they revealed the new discovery that both Raven and Qrow could turn into birds, thanks to Ozpin's magic.

They then all agreed that they would continue to fight and Ozpin said they should enjoy their time together and discuss what to do next in the morning. They did just that. They all just enjoyed each other's company and just let all their problems fall away. Just for a few short hours. They all slowly started to turn in for the night. With the last one being Jaune himself.

Jaune had laid in his bed for about an hour and just couldn't fall asleep. He had a good day. He had most of his friends back. But two were still missing. One may show up somewhere down the road. But the second…she was never coming back.

Jaune's eyes panned over from the ceiling to the sword sitting in the corner of the room. With a sigh, Jaune threw the blankets off of himself and walked over to his window. He opened the window and took a deep breath of the cool air that blew into his room. He leant on the windowsill as he just looked out over Mistral at night. He looked down slightly, "I miss you, Pyrrha." He said just above a whisper.

He pulled out his scroll and the training video with her was still on the screen. His thumb was about to click on it to play but he stopped. He just stared at her image before her closed his eyes and swiped past it to select some music.

He sat on the windowsill so his left leg was hanging out the window and his back was leant against the side. He stared out the window as he pressed play and sang along to the song.

 **(Play Heartache by ONE OK ROCK.)**

 _So they say that time  
Takes away the pain  
But I'm still the same, ah  
And they say that I will find another you  
That can't be true, ah_

 _Why didn't I realize  
Why did I tell lies  
Yeah, I wish that I could do it again, oh  
Turnin' back the time, back when you were mine (all mine)_

 _So this is heartache?  
So this is heartache?  
All this pain in the chest, my regrets  
And things we never said, oh baby  
So this is heartache?  
So this is heartache?  
What me meant, what we said that night  
Why did I let you go?  
I miss you_

Ren and Nora were awake in the next room. Nora was hugging him from behind as he was sitting on his bed, while they listened to their leader sing.

Meanwhile, Yang and Weiss were awake in their room, as well. Yang was leant against her headboard looking down. While Weiss was laying down and facing the wall as she stared on.

 _So they say that I didn't know  
What I had in my life until it's gone  
The truth is that I knew you were the live  
We never knew it would end  
Oh baby, watching you walk away  
Why didn't I make you stay?  
Yeah, wish that I could do it again, oh  
Turnin' back the time  
Back when you were mine (all mine) yeah_

 _So this is heartache?  
So this is heartache?  
All this pain in the chest, my regrets  
And things we never said, oh baby  
So this is heartache?  
So this is heartache?  
What me meant, what we said that night  
Why did I let you go?  
I miss you_

 _It's so hard to forget  
Getting worse as the pain goes by  
Yeah, so hard to forget  
What do I do in all of this life?  
You and all the regret  
I tried and hide the pain with nothing  
I'll never be alive with no more you and I  
I can't forget the look in your eyes_

Qrow was sitting in a chair in his room. Taking a sip from his flask while listening.

Oscar was laying in his bed and was stunned and saddened by Jaune's singing. In his mind, Ozpin felt his heart grow heavier for the young man.

 _So this is heartache?  
So this is heartache?  
All this pain in the chest, my regrets  
And things we never said, oh baby  
So this is heartache?  
So this is heartache?  
What me meant, what we said that night  
Why did I let you go?  
I miss you, I miss you, I miss you, I miss you_

With the song over, Jaune just sat there as a few tears traveled down his cheeks. In a low voice, he said the same words from before, "I miss you, Pyrrha." He wiped away his tears and pulled himself back into his room. He locked the window and settled back into his bed with his back to the door.

Just outside the door, was Ruby. Her hand was pressed against the door as she slowly brought her forehead to the wood. She gave a shaky breath as a tear slid down her cheek. She originally came because she couldn't sleep and wanted to talk to Jaune for a while. But after hearing that, she knew what she needed to do.

She wiped away her tears and slowly opened the door. She closed it behind her and made her way to his bed. She slipped under the blankets and shifted close to him. She wrapped her arms around him and leant her forehead into his back. "Ruby?" he asked.

"I'm right here, Jaune." She said quietly. He didn't respond beside moving his hand to gently hold one of hers. She was done letting him go through this by himself and he was done trying to hide the pain.

* * *

 **A/N- Literally came up with his idea a couple of hours before uploading it. Maybe I'll make a few more for Post Fall of Beacon. Not sure though. Hope you all enjoyed!  
**


	17. Search for Closure: Coco

If you asked Jaune Arc what rock bottom felt like a week or so ago, he'd be unable to tell you. He felt like he was on the top of the world then. But, now, he could tell you it felt like Hell. For some context, about a month or so ago, Jaune stopped Cardin and his group of lackeys from tormenting Velvet and he escorted her back to her dorm room. When they arrived, Coco was the one to open the door. After asking who he was, Velvet explained what Jaune did and Coco gave him a small smile. She thanked him for protecting her teammate before slapping his butt. He yelped slightly and as she was closing the door, she winked at him from over her sunglasses.

A day or so later, he was coming from the library after a short study session. He was shocked to find that Coco was waiting in the hallway for him. When he asked her what she was doing there, she pushed him against the wall with a smirk. She told him that she was going to thank him properly before planting a searing kiss to his lips.

That started the very sudden, fast paced and heated relationship between Jaune Arc and Coco Adel. After that, Coco was never too far from Jaune when they could help it. She even started to sit next to him at lunch so she could flirt with him and kiss him when she wanted. Jaune was happy with this. Coco was by far a beautiful woman and to have her suddenly gain interest in him was nothing short of miraculous.

Although around that time, Coco and Velvet were starting to get into more fights. Anytime he asked Coco about it, she would just avoid it and pull them into a more intimate direction. And anytime Velvet tried to talk to him, Coco would appear and drag him away to have some fun.

It all came crashing down on that day though. After a day or so of Coco avoiding Jaune, he became worried and started to look for her. And he found her. In the library and making out heavily with a student from Shade, Brawnz Ni. He just stared in shock before he bolted from the library. He didn't stop until he collapsed in the courtyard. He just stared at the ground as tears flowed form his eyes.

He didn't stop until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Velvet giving him a hurt expression and pull him into a hug. She just apologized over and over to him for allowing Coco to hurt him so badly. Apparently, this wasn't the first time she did something like this.

Jaune was currently sitting in the cafeteria with his team and RWBY. He was just looking down, not even hungry. Everyone at the table wanted to help, to say something. But they had no idea on what to say to him. Not one of them expected Coco to do anything like this on purpose. But apparently, she would.

That was when Coco walked in with Brawnz and was hanging off his arm as she whispered into his ear. They all watched them sit down at a table not far from their own. The seven just glared at her with different degrees of anger and Jaune just looked on sadly. He eventually pulled out his headphones and put them on his head as he pulled his hood up. He played a random song to try and escape from everything.

 **(Play Lovesick Fool by The Cab.)**

As the music started, Jaune tried to forget everything. But the image of Coco and _Him_ was burned into his mind. His pain and sadness came bubbling up. And before he knew it, he was singing; drawing the attention of many around him.

 _Who are you?  
You're looking like a stranger  
You were once my love and my savior  
Now I'm left with nothing but your makeup  
On my pillow_

He slowly stood up with his head still down.

 _And I can't sleep, the pills they never helped  
Tried counting sheep, still hurts like hell  
I can't believe this rose has lost its red  
And its petals_

 _Who put that rock in your chest, won't you tell me?  
If I said I wished you the best, I was lying_

He pulled his headphones off along with his hood before throwing them against the wall. Alerting more people as the music came from his scroll. He then turned to the staring Coco with pain in his eyes.

 _Waking up just brings me down (Down)  
'Cause every morning you are nowhere to be found (Nowhere to be found)  
And my bed is half empty not half full  
I'd rather live with broken bones  
Then lay here all on my own like a lovesick fool_

He slowly started to walk backwards.

 _Like a lovesick fool  
Like a lovesick fool  
Like a lovesick fool_

He then stepped out one of the large windows to walk aimlessly in the courtyard _._

 _Where'd you go?  
You said you'll never leave me  
All alone, my heart is barely beating  
Like a ghost you haunt me every day that you're gone_

 _I'm not the same  
Now something went missing  
There's a cage, it feels like a prison  
Here, I'll stay until you come back home (Home)_

 _Who put that rock in your chest, won't you tell me?  
If I said I wished you the best, I was lying_

Many were watching form the very window he walked out of, especially a certain rabbit Faunus.

 _Waking up just brings me down (Down)  
'Cause every morning you are nowhere to be found (Nowhere to be found)  
And my bed is half empty not half full  
I'd rather live with broken bones  
Then lay here all on my own like a lovesick fool_

 _Am I a lovesick fool?  
Or am I giving up?  
Am I a lovesick fool?_

He stumbled and fell onto his hands and knees as he continued.

 _Waking up just brings me down (Down)  
'Cause every morning you are nowhere to be found (Nowhere to be found)_

With all his strength, he pushed back to his feet.

 _Waking up just brings me down (Down)  
'Cause every morning you are nowhere to be found (Nowhere to be found)  
And my bed is half empty not half full  
I'd rather live with broken bones  
Then lay here all on my own like a lovesick fool_

 _Like a lovesick fool  
Like a lovesick fool  
Like a lovesick fool_

As the music ended, he crumble do this knees in defeat. Tears started to fall from his eyes again. He was knocked out of his funk, literally, when he was tackled by someone. From lying his back, he looked up to see Velvet straddling him. Her eyes tearing up as well with the same pain and sorrow but a glint of determination as well. That's when she lowered her head and kissed him.

Jaune's eyes widened with that. This kiss, Velvet's kiss, felt so simple. So pure. And so many things clicked into his mind. He closed his eyes to return the kiss and pulled the older Faunus closer to him. With a squeak, she pulled away to look at him. She saw the tiny smile on his face and she had her own as she lowered herself to kiss him again.

From the window, some students were cheering. Mostly RWBY and NPR. A few noticed Coco was also standing and looking at the couple. Her face was the definition of complicated: anger, frustration, jealousy and so many other ugly emotions were clear in her eyes. She heard someone whistle and she turned to see Yang, Nora and surprisingly Pyrrha, flipping her off. She growled before storming off with Ruby shouting after her, "Deal with it, bitch!" To everyone's shock but no one messed with her friends.

* * *

 **A/N- Here's the next one! The song was suggested by HungrySoul56, shoutout to them. They even suggested the cheater scenario. If anyone is wondering, I chose Coco because I'm not as emotionally attached to her. Made it easier to make a character I don't feel too strongly towards into a cheater rather than one I do like. Feel free to leave any songs in the reviews and maybe I'll right a chapter using it. Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you all in the next update!  
**


	18. Reverse Declaration of Love: Pyrrha

Jaune was leaning against the railing on the balcony as the sounds of the Beacon dance were happening inside. He honestly didn't think his night would go like this. He expected to show up alone and maybe hang out by the punchbowl with the other socially awkward students. At least, Ruby was good company.

But he had found out that Weiss had come alone because Neptune turned her down. He was going to put him in his place until he saw the lone figure of his partner come to this very balcony. The two talked and not only did he find out she came alone but just how lonely Pyrrha was before coming to Beacon. She even went as far as saying that she wished someone like him would've asked her.

Before he could even talk to her, Neptune showed up to his annoyance. After a conversation he didn't expect, or actually wanted to have, he had given him Pyrrha's advice and told him to talk to Weiss. He sighed to himself, "Sometimes I think you're too much of a nice guy, Jaune." He said to himself. He pushed off the railing, "Well, time to cheer up my partner and keep my word. This is going to help my social standing, at all." He groaned out the last part.

He then walked down the stairs and was about to exit the dance hall when his bubbly teammate stood in front of him, "Jaune! Where are you going!?"

"Back to the dorms. I need to grab something really fast and I'll be back." He told her and tried to get around her. As he did, she wrapped her arms around him and lifted him off the floor. "Nora, what are doing?" he asked exasperated.

"You can't leave. Otherwise, you'll ruin it!" She said to her leader as she walked away from the door with him still in her arms.

"Ruin what?" he asked now just confused. She then put him down and ran over to Ren who was standing off to the side. He heard her say something about' It is happening!' That's when the lights dimmed further.

 **(Play Everytime We Touch (acoustic) by Cascada.)**

Music started to play and the spotlights turned to show Pyrrha with a microphone. She locked eyes with a stunned Jaune and started to sing.

 _I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me  
I still feel your touch in my dreams  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive_

 _'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last  
Need you by my side_

 _'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static  
And every time we kiss I reach for the sky  
Can't you hear my heart beat so I can't let you go  
Want you in my life_

She slowly started to walk over to her partner.

 _Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky  
They wipe away tears that I cry  
The good and the bad times we've been through them all  
You make me rise when I fall_

 _'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last  
Need you by my side_

 _'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static  
And every time we kiss I reach for the sky  
Can't you hear my heart beat so I can't let you go  
Want you in my life_

She put down her microphone and had him wrap his arms around her as they slow danced. He was still just stunned silent.

 _'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last  
Need you by my side_

 _'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static  
And every time we kiss I reach for the sky  
Can't you hear my heart beat so I can't let you go  
Want you in my life_

The music ended and everyone clapped. Jaune was just staring into his partner's eyes and he saw a light in them that he had never seen before. Her words played back in his mind, 'I guess, you're the kind of guy I wish I was here with.' That just had a whole new meaning now. With all his courage, he leant forward and lightly kissed Pyrrha, hoping he was right.

He heard her gasp slightly and he felt his heart drop slightly. That was until he felt her kiss him back and his heart soared. That's when he applied more pressure and the two felt like the world fell away around them. They didn't know how long that kiss lasted but if asked, they would say, 'Not long enough.'

They pulled away and his blue met her emeralds and he turned away bashfully, "I've been an idiot. Haven't I?"

She giggled slightly and he turned back to see her blushing, "I wouldn't say that. Maybe oblivious." She said teasingly.

He gave a short snort, "Haha. Well, do you wanna make fun of me or do you wanna dance?"

"I would love to." She said with a smile as she leant her head against his chest. Jaune stiffened for a second before he smiled and the two resumed their dance as new music played. Everyone stared on and couldn't understand what just happened besides the members of RWBY and JNPR. Nora was practically vibrating in place after seeing Pyrrha taking her advice.

Jaune wouldn't say he was over Weiss completely but after thinking how right it felt to hold Pyrrha in his arms, he didn't think it would be too long. Even if Pyrrha wouldn't say it, he would. He was an idiot to not see what was in front of him this entire time and was so glad he realized before it could've been too late. He just held her closer and left a kiss on the top of her head as they continued to dance.

* * *

 **A/N- Here is the next on. I felt this song felt perfect for how emotionally vulnerable the 'Invincible Girl' is. Still wish this could've been canon but alas. Hope you all enjoyed and if you have song suggestions, leave them in the reviews and maybe I'll come up with a chapter. See you all in the next update!**


	19. Reverse Declaration of Love: Velvet

Jaune and Velvet were sitting in the first year's dorm common room. They were sitting on the couch with Velvet leaning into his left side and had her head rested on his shoulder. Jaune had his own head gently leant against her own with her ears tucked behind his head. Velvet had his left hand in her right. The two had their eyes closed and just basked in the presence of their boyfriend/girlfriend. The only abnormal sight about this was the cast on Jaune's right hand.

For the last month or so, after Velvet all but said she had feelings for Jaune, the two started dating. Everyone on RWBY, JNPR and CFVY were happy for the new couple, not counting Coco for obvious reasons. The two both had this awkwardness about them but they also brought out the best in the other.

The only bump in the road was what happen during breakfast that very morning. Velvet and Jaune went to the cafeteria before any of their friends. They sat down and had a quiet breakfast as the just had some small talk. Eventually more of the students showed up and Jaune got up to get her a refill on her coffee. She just gave him a smile and a thank you. He just responded with a kiss to her forehead that caused her to blush and him to chuckle a little.

She was just minding her own business when Cardin and his lackeys showed up and thought it would be a good idea to harass her. It was just their usual insults and she was about to leave but that was when Cardin was about to grab her ear. He never got the chance because Jaune punched him as hard as he could with a large amount of aura channeled into his fist. The result was Cardin flying across the length of the cafeteria and everyone staring at him in shock, including his friends who had just walked in. Only bad thing was that Jaune had broken his hand from doing so. Velvet just wrapped her arms around his arm and escorted him to the infirmary.

Velvet giggled and Jaune opened his eyes, "What's so funny?"

"Just can't believe you broke your hand decking Cardin." She said with a small smile.

He returned it, "I'd do it again too. No one tries to assault my precious fuzzy bunny." The nickname caused Velvet to blush deeply and she buried her face into his chest. Her ears rubbed against his cheek as she did, causing him to chuckle. He leant down and left a kiss on the top of her head before gently scratching the back of her ear.

She hummed in delight and turned her head so her face wasn't buried into his shirt. "I still don't know how I got lucky enough to have someone as wonderful as you."

Jaune just shook his head, "I think it's the other way around, Vel." He gently rubbed her back with his good hand. "And I'll be sure to be perfect for you, you deserve that." His mind went back to Coco and his heart felt heavy. He shook his head with that, 'Stop. Velvet is _nothing_ like Coco.' He thought to himself.

Velvet pulled away from him and she looked into his eyes. "I have a surprise for you." She said nervously. Before Jaune could ask, she reached over the side of the couch and pulled up his guitar. She had him teach her how to play so it wasn't unusual to see but her pulling out her scroll while doing so was. She took a deep breath before she began to play a song on her scroll.

 **(Play A Thousand Years by Christina Perri.)**

Classical like music played for a bit before she started to strum along to the song with her eyes closed and began to sing.

 _Heart beats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave?  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone?  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

 _One step closer  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

She continued to play, her voice gaining a conviction to it. Jaune just stared on.

 _Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this_

 _One step closer  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

She kept playing and Jaune just stared on, thinking she had somehow read his mind. She opened her eyes and looked over to him, holding so much care and love. She turned to look at her hands as she started to sing again.

 _One step closer_

 _One step closer  
I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

 _And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

The song slowly came to an end and so did her playing. She gave a sigh and gently put the guitar to the side. She turned back to Jaune who was still staring at her. She cleared her throat nervously, "So, what did you think?"

To answer her, he put his left arm around her and kissed her. Velvet squeaked in surprise before she closed her eyes and kissed him back. They pulled apart and they looked lovingly into each other's eyes. Jaune pulled her into a hug and said one thing, "I love you."

She gained the biggest smile possible before she held him just as tight. "I love you too."

* * *

 **A/N- Here is the next one. Just to clarify: Yes, this is after Coco's SfC chapter. The set up I made was just too good to not use and here it is. Silver Wolf 211 was the one to suggest the song and to use it for Velvet. I couldn't agree more so shoutout to them. As usual, any suggestions for songs can be left in the reviews and I'll see what I can do with them. Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you all in the next update!**


	20. Declaration of Love: Mystery

Team RWBY was sitting in their dorm, doing their usual activities on a normal afternoon at Beacon. Weiss was doing her homework while Blake was sat on her bed with her bow off and reading one of her many novels. Ruby was on her own bunk, reading a comic with her headphones on. Zwei was at her feet sleeping soundly. Yang was on her bunk laying on her stomach and aimlessly going through some of Beacon's message boards on her scroll.

She wasn't looking for anything in particular, just seeing what the latest gossip around Beacon was. What she kept finding though, were people discussing a new video making its rounds. It got her attention and she started looking around for said video. When she found it, she was stunned, "No way."

Blake's ears twitched at that and she looked at the bed over her own, "What is it?" she asked curiously.

Yang looked over the edge of her bed to look at her partner. "There's a video that everyone on the message boards are talking about."

Weiss sighed from her desk, "So? The last video to do that was when Pyrrha took down CRDL by herself."

Yang turned to the heiress, "This one is apparently about our resident dork knight." She said this with her trademark smirk. She then grabbed her pillow and chucked it at her sister, who was knocked over by it and woke up Zwei, "Ruby, pay attention."

The young reaper just grumbled to herself as she sat up, "Can't even read my comics in peace." She took her headphones off and looked at her sister with a glare, "What?"

Yang just shook her scroll in her hand, "Jaune has a video circling around. Wanna see it?" she said with that same smirk.

Ruby looked conflicted for a bit before she nodded. Yang jumped off her bunk and sat down on Blake's bed as Ruby joined her. They made sure that Blake could see the screen if whatever it was got her attention. The two sisters stared at Weiss, who slowly turned to them. They stared at each other before she sighed and walked over to join them, knowing they would bother her until she did.

When they were all comfortable, Yang played the video. Jaune was standing in the middle of one of the empty classrooms of Beacon. It only had a few extra chairs. Whoever was recording was doing so from the doorway and the door was opened only enough for the scroll to peak through. Jaune was drinking from a bottle of water, he sighed as he took it away. "Okay, Arc, just one more and that'll be it for today." He walked over to the side of the room and tapped on his scroll before setting it down and walking to the middle of the room. Soon music began to play.

 **(Play No Idea by Big Time Rush.)**

 _I'll love you, if you ain't got nobody to love  
And girl I'll adore you, if there's no one to adore  
And I'll show you, if there's no one to show  
And I'll know you, if you want somebody to know_

 _Every time you come around  
You put a lightning bolt on my face  
Baby, everytime you come around  
Girl, you take my breath away_

 _And I just wanna breathe until I take you in  
'Cause I want you to breathe until you take me in  
But the truth is_

 _She has no idea, no idea  
That I'm even here, I'm even here  
She has no idea, no idea  
I'm standing here, I'm standing here  
I'm standing here_

 _I'll kiss you, whenever you want to be kissed  
How I miss you two seconds after you leave screaming "Come back to me, come back to me"  
Let me please you, let me see you, let me take that heart of yours  
And I'll be whatever you need me to be, the good guy, bad guy, just tell me baby_

 _Every time you come around  
You put a lightning bolt on my face  
Baby, everytime you come around  
Girl, you take my breath away_

 _And I just wanna breathe until I take you in  
'Cause I want you to breathe until you take me in  
But the truth is_

 _She has no idea, no idea  
That I'm even here, I'm even here  
She has no idea, no idea  
I'm standing here, I'm standing here  
I'm standing here_

 _Please tell me you can heal me  
I'm expressing my love  
Won't stop till I get you  
I'm not letting up  
I'm running to your heart  
Like a kid in a store  
Take every ounce of love  
And beg you for more  
And beg you for more_

 _She has no idea, no idea  
That I'm even here, I'm even here  
She has no idea, no idea  
I'm standing here, I'm standing here  
I'm standing here_

The music slowly ended and so did the video. The four girls just stared at the scroll in shock and a variety of blushes on their faces. To say that Jaune's song struck a cord in each of them would be an understatement. He sang very well and his emotions were so clear. They all knew that whoever he was singing about, he was going to do whatever for her because he loved her that much. And each was starting to hope that they were her. They all had the same thought in their head, 'He will be mine!'

* * *

Jaune was walking around Beacon's grounds just trying to avoid everyone. He was just thoroughly annoyed. "I can't believe Cardin recorded me and then posted it. I guarantee most of the school has seen it by this point." He ran a hand down his face with a groan, "And here I was hoping to surprise her and not make a colossal fool out of myself." He sighed in defeat, "I'm an idiot. There is no way one song would make someone like her fall of me. I mean, she's-"

"Jaune!" Jaune stopped what he was saying and turned to see Ren and Sun running over to him. Sun was shouting, "Dude, you gotta get out of here!"

Jaune just raised an eyebrow, "Why? What happened?"

Before they could say anything, a very familiar voice shouted, "There he is!" he turned to see RWBY, Pyrrha, Coco and Velvet running towards them. With Nora behind them, trying to stop him and shouting for them to calm down.

Jaune just turned from that to his two guy friends in shock. They had turned to face the stampede head on, to protect their brother-in-arms. Ren looked over his shoulder, "Fly, you fool." Jaune did just that.

* * *

 **A/N- This was an idea left in the reviews by Hashirama 1710, the song was also their idea, so shoutout to them. I wonder how many of you found the BTR Easter egg, hehe. With that said, I think I have maybe another ten chapters or so before I wrap this up. So, if you have any ideas, leave them in the reviews. I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you all int he next update!**


	21. Search for Closure: Cinder

Jaune was sitting in one of the many bars in Vale. He was sitting in a booth towards the back of it, just wanting to be alone. You see, the woman he had been dating, he realized she was never really his girlfriend, had broken up with him. Cinder Fall.

Her and her team had transferred to Beacon after the Vytal Festival and team JNPR was asked to show them around and help them settle in. They did so naturally but as they spent more time with the transferred team, the more he fell for her and he eventually asked her out.

The problems started to come up more and more as time went on. Jaune showing up late to class or not at all. He stopped doing his assignments and started failing most, if not all, of his classes. When his friends and teammates brought it to his attention, he tried to just ignore it but as they kept pushing and saying it was because of Cinder, he lost it. He yelled at them and, in a not so politely way, told them to mind their own business. He stormed out of their dorm and stayed with Cinder's dorm from then on.

Things came to an end when she had tried to convince him to help them with messing with the pairings in combat class. He was going to until he saw what matches they wanted and how disastrous they would be for the people on the list: RWBY and his teammates. They may've been at odds for a while, but they didn't deserve this. When he told her as such, she dumped him there and then. That's when he saw her for what she really was and regretted not listening to his friends earlier.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he felt someone slide into the booth with him. He looked up in shock to see that Team RWBY was on his left and his team was on his right. He didn't know what to say and settled on, "Hey."

"Hey back." Yang said casually.

"What are you all doing here?" he asked.

Pyrrha slid closer to him and put her arm around his shoulders, "We heard that Cinder broke up with you."

He stiffened before he sighed, "Yeah. You were all right about her. Guess this is my karma for being such an ass to you all." He looked down with that.

There was a silence for a bit before he felt two small arms wrap around him. He looked down to see that Ruby was hugging him. She looked at him supportively. "You looked like you needed a hug." He just gave her a small smile before he hugged her and Pyrrha who gave him one in return. The other just smiled at the scene. Things looked like they would get back to the way they should be.

That was until Cinder walked into the bar with her team and sat down at a booth near theirs. Every one of his friends glared at her with him. "Can I break her legs?" Nora asked innocently with an evil grin on her face.

Jaune was about to reply when his eyes went over to the sound system the bar had. It was set to play radio stations but also had a dock for a scroll. He got an idea and knew he'd probably get thrown out for it. But he didn't give a damn. H smirked, "Actually, I have a better idea." He broke away from the hug and went over to the sound system. No one was paying him any attention, aside from his friends.

He looked over to Cinder a she got the song ready. He smirked as he placed his scroll into the dock.

 **(Play Wolf in Sheep's Clothing by Set It Off.)**

Everyone in the bar turned towards him with that and he looked at Cinder.

 _Ha ha ha, this is about you_

 _Beware, beware, be skeptical  
Of their smiles, their smiles of plated gold  
Deceit so natural  
But a wolf in sheep's clothing is more than a warning_

 _Bah-bah-black sheep, have you any soul?  
No sir, by the way, what the hell are morals  
Jack, be nimble, Jack, be quick  
Jill's a little whore and her alibis are dirty tricks_

 _So could you  
Tell me how you're sleeping easy  
How you're only thinking of yourself  
Show me how you justify  
Telling all your lies like second nature  
Listen, mark my words, one day  
You will pay, you will pay  
Karma's gonna come collect your debt_

Cinder did not look happy and the bar quickly picked up on what was going on. Jaune just smirked more.

 _Aware, aware, you stalk your prey  
With criminal mentality  
You sink your teeth into the people you depend on  
Infecting everyone, you're quite the problem_

 _Fee-fi-fo-fum, you better run and hide  
I smell the blood of a petty little coward  
Jack, be lethal, Jack, be slick  
Jill will leave you lonely dying in a filthy ditch_

 _So could you  
Tell me how you're sleeping easy  
How you're only thinking of yourself  
Show me how you justify  
Telling all your lies like second nature  
Listen, mark my words, one day  
You will pay, you will pay  
Karma's gonna come collect your debt_

 _Maybe you'll change  
Abandon all your wicked ways  
Make amends and start anew again  
Maybe you'll see  
All the wrongs you did to me  
And start all over, start all over again_

 _Who am I kidding  
Now, let's not get overzealous here  
You've always been a huge piece of shit  
If I could kill you I would  
But it's frowned upon in all fifty states  
Having said that, burn in hell_

 _Hahahaha_

 _So tell me how you're sleeping easy  
How you're only thinking of yourself  
Show me how you justify  
Telling all your lies like second nature  
Listen, mark my words, one day  
You will pay, you will pay  
Karma's gonna come collect your debt_

 _Karma's gonna come collect your debt  
Karma's gonna come collect your debt_

The song ended and the bar erupted into applause and whistles. No one more than his friends. Cinder by this point looked absolutely murderous. Jaune wasn't even worried. He just smirked at her and flipped her off. With that she stormed out of the building. The bar owner looked at him and he took a deep breath. Jaune was expecting him to tell him off and get out. Instead, the man shouted, "I think after a performance like that, everyone could use a round! On the house!" The bar erupted into cheers and Jaune looked back at his friends. He had a feeling tonight was going to be great.


	22. Declaration of Love: Coco

Jaune was sitting in his last class of the day, it was one of the special classes he was required to take as a leader of his own team. This class was always hit or miss for him. Either he had no issues and was sitting bored out of his mind or he'd get so lost he'd have to ask for help from the student aid. Today was the former. He was just sitting there with his head in his hand with his other hand tapping the eraser of his pencil against the desk.

He sighed before scanning the classroom. He saw Cardin looking frantically from his notebook to the professor and back. If he wasn't careful, he'd get whiplash. That made Jaune smirk. He looked over and saw Ruby also taking notes but much less frantically. She took this class much more seriously than the rest she had. She wanted to be the best leader for her team, a sentiment Jaune agreed with. His smirk turned into a grin with that.

His eyes went over the other leaders in class but he barely picked up anything about them. That's when eventually his eyes landed the student aid sitting at the side of the room, Coco Adel. Before this class, he just knew her as the badass fashionista that lead Velvet's team. And if Jaune was honest, he thought that she was very intimidating. But after getting to know her and her going out of her way to help him, something about being the second most adorable person she knew, he found out she was very enjoyable to be around. Still intimidating though.

Coco must've felt his eyes on her because she turned to look at him. She currently had her sunglasses off so her chocolate brown met his blue. They looked at each other before she smirked and gave him a wink. He blushed instantly and quickly looked away, knowing she was giggling at him.

He quickly shook his head, he didn't know why he let that get to him. If Weiss was out of his league than Coco was hundred miles further, at a minimum. He should not get his hopes up and ruin their friendship like he nearly did with Weiss. Besides, she was dating someone and he wasn't someone that would interfere in someone's relationship. With that he sighed and went back to being bored in class.

A few days later, JNPR, RWBY and CFVY were all sitting in the cafeteria. They were all enjoying some light conversation when Jaune notice that the fashionable leader was strangely missing. "Hey, Vel, where's Coco?"

Velvet looked at him before giving him a sad look and her ears sagging. Jaune raised an eyebrow and looked over to the other members of CVFY: Yatsu looked annoyed while Fox looked angrier than he ever seen. He looked back to Velvet as she started to talk, "She wanted to be alone today. She found out her boyfriend had been cheating on her."

Jaune's eyes went wide and he felt angry at that. 'That scumbag had the nerve to do that to Coco?!' He quickly calmed and tried to speak evenly, "Do you know where she is?"

Velvet just shook her head, "No. She left our dorm this morning and hasn't been answering us when we call. She's even been skipping her classes." Jaune looked down and he felt his fists clench. Before he knew it, he had stood up and was walking out of the cafeteria to find her.

It took him the better part of an hour but he finally found her. She was sitting on a bench in one of the low traffic areas of Beacon. As he started to walk closer to her, he noticed she was still dressed fashionably but not with her usual flair. It was more subdued and that wasn't a good sign. She had her sunglasses on but he could see the clear signs that she had been crying from the residue on her face.

Jaune wasn't sure what he should do now that he was standing there. He wanted to help her, to make all her pain go away. And that's when he realized just how much her cared for the older woman. His feelings were not of friendship but much more. That's when it all clicked and he quickly grabbed his scroll. If he was going to do this, he'd do it the only way that felt right. A song that was perfect for right now.

 **(Play Diamond Girl by Set It Off.)**

Coco heard the music and quickly turned around to see Jaune standing there. She quickly turned back around and told him to go away. He didn't listen and walked closer until he was behind her with the bench's back separating them. She was about to say something else when he started to sing, stunning her.

 _Seven o'clock and he ain't home,  
So many thoughts runnin' through you,  
Then you found out he makes his rounds when you go out,  
Oh no…_

 _When love is a lie,  
We lock up inside with the walls up,  
I'm takin' my time,  
To show you I'm not gonna hurt ya,  
That look in your eyes,  
Is tellin' me more than your words could,  
One of a kind, fixed in gold._

 _Honey, I don't know,  
How he, let you go,  
He's crazy,  
Diamond girl,  
He let me steal you like a thief in the night.  
My diamond girl_

With those words he made his way around to sit next to her. He gently reached up and took off her sunglasses to look her in the eyes.

 _Every time you settled down,  
You found a guy who put you out,  
You were a gem lost in the rough,  
So glad I found you now._

 _When love is a lie,  
We lock up inside with the walls up,  
I'm takin' my time,  
To show you I'm not gonna hurt ya,  
That look in your eyes,  
Is tellin' me more than your words could,  
One of a kind, fixed in gold._

 _Honey, I don't know,  
How he, let you go,  
He's crazy,  
Diamond girl,  
He let me steal you like a thief in the night.  
So lucky that we met while walkin' under ladders,  
It hit me in the blink of an eye,  
That you're my diamond girl,  
So let me steal you for the rest of my life.  
My diamond girl _

He stood up to be in front of her.

 _Will somebody lock me up,  
Cause baby I stole your love,  
Romancing the stone we're on the run._

He knelt down and took her hands in his own.

 _Honey, I don't know,  
How he let you go,  
He's crazy,  
Diamond girl,  
He let me steal you like a thief in the night.  
So lucky that we met while walkin' under ladders,  
It hit me in the blink of an eye,  
That you're my diamond girl,  
So let me steal you for the rest of my life.  
My diamond girl…_

When the song stopped, they just sat there. Jaune still knelt down and holding her hands while Coco was just staring at him stunned. As the minutes started to tick by, he was starting to think he had made a serious mistake. He was pulled from his panic attack when he heard her start to giggle. When she stopped, she just smiled at his dumbfounded face. "That was both the cheesiest and the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you, Dork Knight." She then pulled her hands from his and grabbed his collar, pulling him in for a searing kiss. Jaune was stunned until he returned it. Maybe she wasn't so far out of his league after all.

* * *

 **A/N- Went back and forth between using this song for Coco or Velvet. I decided on Coco because I could see her dating the wrong person while I see Velvet as the too shy one that doesn't go out often. Riptide2021 was the one to suggest this a while ago and I'm glad I finally got to it, shoutout to them. I hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you all in the next update!**


	23. Declaration of Love: Velvet

It was looking like it would be another typical day at Beacon. Unless you were one Velvet Scarlatina. The rabbit Faunus was sitting in the cafeteria, looking dejected. The sight of her ears sagging were a dead giveaway. She was still upset about a conversation she had with her good friend Jaune Arc early in the week.

They were just hanging out, doing their history assignment and just talking about whatever random topic came to mind. It was just the norm for the two of them. That was until he gently laid his hand on her's. She gave a quiet squeak and looked up at him wide eyed. He was looking nervous but with a tiny smile, he asked her if she'd like to go see a movie this weekend. She didn't know what to say. So, she panicked and apologized before bolting out of the library. The thing that made it all worse was the hurt look in his eyes.

Velvet sighed and felt someone pat her on the shoulder. She looked to see it was Coco, "Come on, Bun. You sitting here isn't helping you."

She just nodded as she followed her teammate and best friend. They just ended up walking through the courtyard. Velvet was barely paying attention and was still refusing to speak. Coco was the one to break the silence, "Vel, you're gonna have to talk to him eventually. Avoiding him ain't helping you."

She looked down, "I know. But the way he looked when I left. It was heartbreaking."

"Well, you two need to move past it. Yeah, it sucks but he's a big boy. He'll have to understand that you don't see him that way." Coco shrugged.

Velvet looked to the side and mumbled, "That's not the problem…"

Coco just looked at her over her sunglasses. After a second or two they widened slightly, "Oh, so you actually like the blonde goof." She said with a smirk. Velvet blushed before she nodded meekly. "Okay, so what's the problem then?"

Velvet refused to meet her eyes, "I'm a Faunus. Mixed couples are still frowned on by some people. Jaune has enough problems, he doesn't need me adding to them." She said sadly. Coco was about to tell her 'Bull' but they started hearing music coming not too far away. They looked and saw a small crowd near the statue in the center of the courtyard. They made there way over and to the front of the crowd. They were shocked to see Jaune, Sun, Neptune and Ren playing with JAune behind a mic-stand.

 **(Play Kiss Me Like Nobody's Watching by Simple Plan.)**

Jaune looked up and when his eyes met Velvet's, he smiled and started to sing.

 _I wanna paint it on every wall  
And shout it out up and down the halls  
I wanna post it in shining lights  
'Cause I just can't keep it bottled up inside_

 _I wanna call up every single person I know  
Write a song and play it on the radio  
Stick a message in a bottle then I'll let it go  
I don't care what people might think  
I got your name in permanent ink  
'Cause baby this ship ain't never gonna sink_

 _So kiss me  
Like nobody's watching  
Yeah people are talkin'  
It doesn't matter what they say  
Just kiss me  
In the middle of the streets  
To let the whole world see  
That there's nobody else for me  
There's nobody else for me_

 _People around us are cynical  
Go ahead and say that we're typical  
True love is dead, well that's a lie  
'Cause we'll be together 'til the end of time_

 _Now I'm burnin' up I'm speaking in tongues  
Listen to my heart it's beating like a drum  
I'm screaming your name at the top of my lungs  
I don't care what people might think  
I got your name in permanent ink  
'Cause baby this ship ain't never gonna sink_

 _So kiss me  
Like nobody's watching  
Yeah people are talkin'  
It doesn't matter what they say  
Just kiss me  
In the middle of the streets  
To let the whole world see  
That there's nobody else for me  
There's nobody else for me_

By this point in the song, Velvet was staring opened mouth and blushing hard. His eyes never straying from her's.

 _I wanna call up every single person I know  
Write a song and play it on the radio  
I don't care what people might think  
I got your name in permanent ink  
'Cause baby this ship ain't never gonna sink_

 _So kiss me  
Like nobody's watching  
Yeah people are talkin'  
It doesn't matter what they say  
Just kiss me  
In the middle of the streets  
To let the whole world see  
That there's nobody else for me, for me  
There's nobody else for me, for me  
There's nobody else for me_

They stopped and everyone started clapping. All except Velvet, who was still comatose. Jaune just gave her a gentle smile and walked over to her. He gently poked her cheek and she blinked like crazy before coming back to reality. "So, what did you think?" he asked sheepishly.

"D-did you really just do that?" she asked in confusion.

He nodded, "Seemed like the best way to get my feelings across and to tell you, I don't care." She looked at him baffled. He gently took her hands in his own as he stared into her eyes. "Let people say what they want. That won't stop me from loving you. Only person that can do that, is you."

Velvet's eyes started to mist up and she hugged him. He gently returned it as she sniffled into his shoulder. After a few minutes, the people started clearing out. With Sun giving him a thumbs up and Coco giving him a nod and wink. She eventually, stopped and asked, "You didn't really get my name tattooed on yourself, right?"

He chuckled, "No. Not unless you want me to that is."

She giggled slightly, "Maybe later." She looked up at him with a nervous smile before she gently kissed him and he happily returned it.

* * *

 **A/N- And here is the next one. The song was suggested to KingKazma97, shoutout to them. Feel free to keep sending in suggestions for songs int he reviews, especially for Reverse Declarations for Weiss and Blake, having issues with them. Hoped you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next update!**


	24. Declaration of Love: Nora

Jaune groaned slightly as he was awakened by the sun shining through the window by his bed and right onto his closed eyes. Wanting to get back to sleep he turned over. That's when he felt something warm next to him, so without thinking, he pulled whatever it was closer to himself. He gave a quiet sigh with that and laid there for a few more seconds. That was when he realized that whatever it was, was holding onto him as well. And was it breathing?

He opened his eyes and looked across his pillow to the far wall. He looked down and saw an unmistakable head of orange hair. His eyebrows raised in shock before he thought, 'There is no way, right?' He pulled himself just few inches back and was then able to see the face of his bubbly teammate and all but a force of nature, Nora Valkyrie.

He just stared at her sleeping expression and was trying to come to terms with what the hell he had just woken up to. She had a small smile on her lips and she was letting out the most adorable little snores. That caused him to chuckle, he would've expected much louder snoring from her. That must've disturbed her because she gave a small groan before pulling him just a bit closer. He stifled his laughter and held still, not wanting to wake her up. 'How did this happen again?' he thought to himself.

That's when the events from last night replayed in his mind. Nora and he were the only ones in their dorm the night before. Pyrrha was staying in Vale for the weekend because she had some work to do with her manager. Some new sponsorship or something. Meanwhile, Ren had gone to the library to recopy some notes that Nora had destroyed earlier in the day.

Both of them were already in their sleepwear and Jaune was sitting with his back against the headboard of his bed as he was reading one of his comics. That was until Nora jumped from her bed and into his lap, making him grunt. He looked past his comic to see her laying across his lap on her back. "Jaune, I'm bored." she whined at him.

He closed his eyes and sighed. He put his comic off to the side, knowing he wouldn't be reading anymore. "Okay. Wanna watch a movie?" he asked her. He grabbed his scroll and started going through it before he found her favorite movie, "How about Thor?"

Her eyes widened and started to shine. She threw her hands above head, "Yes!" He chuckled and started to set it up. As the movie started to appear on the holoscreen, she got off his lap. He thought she'd lay on her stomach beside him with her head near the foot of his bed, like normal, but he was wrong. She sat down between his legs and leant back into his chest with her head resting between his shoulder and neck. He raised his hands on reflex before he slowly dropped them to his sides and just started to watch the movie.

As the movie continued, he started to get accustomed to her sitting against him. He soon got more comfortable and his arms eventually wrapped around her stomach and moved her a bit closer to himself. He was going to apologize after he realized what he did but she didn't seem to mind so he decided to not bring attention to it.

Eventually, he felt her poke his cheek. He looked down at her with a raised eyebrow. She just smiled up to him before she leant up and kissed him on the lips. He just stared in shock at that. He was confused but at the same time he felt like electricity was running through him. And, if he was being honest, he really liked it. It felt _right_. Which caught him off guard because he had never even thought of her as anything other than a friend and teammate. But he saw no reason to not return it.

They both forgot about the movie as Nora spun around in his lap and started to run her hands through his hair. He pulled her as close to him as he could as they just kept kissing each other. Before eventually exhausting themselves and falling asleep in his bed.

Jaune just smiled down at her as he recalled all of that. He didn't know what that would mean for them now. But what he did know, was that in this moment, it felt perfect.

That was when his scrolls alarm went off and started to play a song on the radio, one he heard a lot lately.

 **(Play Heaven by Kane Brown.)**

Nora groaned as the music played and her eyes slowly opened. She looked up at him and smiled. He couldn't help returning it and singing to her.

 _This is perfect  
Come kiss me one more time  
I couldn't dream this up  
Even if I tried  
You and me in this moment  
Feels like magic only  
I'm right where I wanna be_

 _Everybody's talking about heaven like they just can't wait to go  
Saying how it's gonna be so good, so beautiful  
Lying next to you, in this bed with you, I ain't convinced  
'Cause, I don't know how, I don't know how heaven, heaven  
Could be better than this_

She smiled a bit more bashfully and had a light blush on her cheeks. But her turquoise eyes were twinkling like no tomorrow.

 _I swear you're an angel  
Sent to this world  
What did I do right to deserve you, girl?  
I could stay here forever  
I'd be fine if we never had to even leave this room_

 _Everybody's talking about heaven like they just can't wait to go  
Saying how it's gonna be so good, so beautiful  
Lying next to you, in this bed with you, I ain't convinced  
'Cause, I don't know how, I don't know how heaven, heaven  
Could be better than this  
Could be better than this_

He tucked her hair behind her ear and gently cupped her cheek as she hummed at his touch.

 _Everybody's talking about heaven like they just can't wait to go  
Saying how it's gonna be so good, so beautiful  
Lying next to you, in this bed with you, I ain't convinced  
'Cause, I don't know how, I don't know how heaven, heaven  
Could be better than this (heaven)  
Could be better than this (heaven, heaven)_

 _I swear, this is perfect  
Come kiss me one more time_

As the music slowly faded, she just kept smiling at him. She then moved close and kissed him, it was gentler that all of the ones they shared last night but there was something much more in it. They pulled apart and just stared into the other's eyes. She moved her face to his again and as their noses touched, she whispered just one thing, "Boop."

Jaune's eyes widened before they softened and he gently placed his forehead on her's "Love you too." She giggled in response as the two just laid there, surprised but happy with the new relationship they found themselves in.

* * *

 **A/N- And here it is. Sadly, this will be the last Declaration of Love. Still have a few more Search for Closures and Reverse Declarations though, so look forward to those. Lucifer666Morningstar was the one to suggest the song, so shoutout to them. Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next update!**


	25. Declaration of Love: Battle of Haven

**A/N- This one is going to be different than the others. You may have to pause the song at certain parts. Also, modified the lyrics slightly, you'll see. Either this is going to be great or terrible but I'm willing to take the risk. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

'How can things get any worse?' Jaune mentally asked himself. This wasn't how things were supposed to go. They were supposed to come to Haven to talk with Professor Lionheart. Instead, they are ambushed an attacked by Salem's underlings and Yang's mother. And when he saw Cinder, he snapped and because of that, Weiss nearly died. Miraculously, his Semblance finally awoken and he was able to heal her.

He looked up from the recovering Weiss to see the battle. Hazel had gone berserk and was trying to kill Oscar. Qrow and Ren were trying to help them out but Lionheart and Raven's sidekick were interfering. Meanwhile, Ruby and Yang had their hands full with fighting Emerald and Mercury. Nora was standing in front of him, to protect him and Weiss but they weren't the ones that needed her help, "Nora, give them a hand. They aren't focused on us."

Nora turned to him and nodded before charging towards Hazel. He wasn't wrong though. His eyes looked up to see Raven standing on the upper floor, watching the battle with her arms crossed. His eyes went to in front of the statue and saw Cinder, standing there like nothing was wrong. Her eye shifted over to him and a conceited smirk made it to her lips.

Jaune growled as his anger surfaced again. She had killed Pyrrha and just tried to do the same to Weiss. He wasn't going to let her get away with that. He didn't register Nora smacking Hazel out of the building. Or Weiss fully healed and joining the fray with summoning a Queen Lancer. The two enemies just stared at each other. One standing, the other kneeling.

Jaune focused his Semblance again but this time, on himself. He felt his aura strengthening and he was going to attack her again. That was until he felt something strange. He could describe his aura as a white ocean but in the center of that was a red thread. Before he knew it, his Semblance was amplifying the thread. It started to grow and that was when a white light erupted from his body, stunning everyone and creating a temporary ceasefire.

* * *

When Jaune opened his eyes, he was standing in a white, never-ending space. He looked around in confusion until his eyes landed on the same thread. It started glowing red before it flashed the same color and when it died down, someone he knew was standing across from him. Pyrrha Nikos.

His eyes widened in shock, "Pyrrha?"

She nodded with her usual smile, "Hello again."

"H-how are you here? Am I…" he trailed off.

She quickly shook her head, "No! No, you're not dead, Jaune."

"So, how you standing in front of me?" he asked.

She gave him a sad smile, "I'm not really all me, Jaune." That just confused him more. "You can amplify aura with your Semblance. When I unlocked your aura with my own, a piece of it stayed within you. And when you amplified it." She motioned to herself, "This happened."

Jaune was reeling from how insane this all was. But the most important thing was, "You're back." He said with a smile.

She gave him a sad look and turned away, "No. I'm not." He felt his heart crack with that. "This is only temporary. I don't know how long I can stay here but eventually your Semblance will stop. And I'll be gone. My soul can't stay here."

Before she knew it, Jaune had pulled her into a hug and was holding her like no tomorrow. She blushed, "Jaune?"

"I love you , Pyrrha." He confessed. "And I refuse to let you go again. I'll find a way to keep you here. Hell, Oscar and Ozpin's souls are existing together. Why can't we do the same?" he asked desperately.

Pyrrha just stared in shock, "Jaune, there's no way to know if that could work or what it could do to you."

He shook his head and pulled away enough to look her in the eyes, "I don't care. I will find a way to keep you here. And an Arc always keeps his word."

Pyrrha just stared at him as her eyes began to water. She sniffled and held him close. She cried into his shoulder as he held her. "You can be such an idiot."

He just smiled, "I know."

She pulled back and their eyes met, "But you're _my_ idiot." She then kissed him and he did the same. The world around them started to glow white before it vanished.

* * *

The white light finally died down and everyone was staring at Jaune slowly standing with his eyes still closed. Without them opening, he drew his sword and deployed his shield. He turned to Cinder who just raised an eyebrow, "You want to try again? You really are a fool with a death wish. Quit embarrassing yourself, I've seen what you can do."

Jaune just chuckled with his eyes closed, which both confused and annoyed Cinder. He then opened his eyes and it surprised everyone. His right was still blue but his left was now emerald green. He smirked at her, "No, you haven't."

 **(Play Stronger Than You from Steven Universe. NateWantsToBattle rock version is my suggestion.)**

 _This is Arkos  
Back together  
And I'm never going down at the hands of the likes of you  
Because I'm so much better  
And every part of me is saying go get 'er  
The two of us ain't gonna follow your rules_

The two started to move to their left, circling each other.

 _Come at me without any of your fancy moves  
Let's go, just me and you_

Cinder created her scimitar once again and charged him.

 _Let's go, just one on two!_

Jaune charged her but this time he was different. His strength and potential was being used to its fullest with Pyrrha's experience and skill. Together they were forcing back Cinder, blocking or parry her sword with their own.

 _Go ahead and try and hit me if you're able!  
Can't you see that my relationship is stable?  
I can see you hate the way we intermingle  
But I think you're just mad cause you're single_

That annoyed her. She went for another attack, but he dodged and shield bashed her, sending her back.

 _And you're not gonna stop what we made together  
We are gonna stay like this forever  
If you break us apart we'll just come back newer  
And we'll always be twice the gem that you are_

 _I am made oh-oh-oh-oh-of  
Lo-oh-oh-oh-ove, oh-oh-oh-oh-ove_

Jaune delivered a few slashes that Cinder parried until he slashed her across the chest. She scowled and hit him with a fireball, sending her skidding back.

 _Lo-oh-oh-oh-ove, lo-oh-oh-oh-ove, lo-oh-oh-oh-ove_

The two of them reengaged, delivering more brutal and savage attacks to each other. The got into a deadlock and Cinder was pushing him back. Jaune adjusted his footing and stopped before swinging hard and breaking her weapon. She jumped back in shock before firing a stream of flames at him. He blocked it with his shield but was sent back and into the wall. As the smoke cleared, he was indented into the wall.

 _This is who we are  
This is what I am  
And if you think you can stop me  
Then you need to think again_

He pulled himself free of the wall and combined his weapons into his greatsword.

 _Cause I am a feeling  
And I will never end  
And I won't let you hurt my planet_

He glared at her and charged which she met with a new sword in hand.

 _And I won't let you hurt my friends_

The two trades swings before Cinder cut him and sent him back a step.

 _Go ahead and try and hit me if you're able!  
Can't you see that my relationship is stable?_

He jumped at her and swung with all his might, shattering her sword again and delivering another, albeit more powerful, slash across her chest.

 _I know you think I'm not something you're afraid of  
Cause you think that you've seen what I'm made of_

With unbridled fury, she started to create a giant fireball and was preparing to send it at him.

 _Well I am even more than the two of them!  
Everything they care about is what I am!_

He held his sword tightly in both his hands and prepared himself.

 _I am their fury!_

Jaune's aura covered his body.

 _I am their patience!_

His sword started to gain a black outline from Pyrrha's Polarity.

 _I am a conversation!_

 _He charged as Cinder sent the fire ball, they collided and he was being pushed back fast._

 _I am made oh-oh-oh-oh-of  
Lo-oh-oh-oh-ove, oh-oh-oh-oh-ove  
And it's stronger than you_

He dug his feet in to stop sliding back and started to push the fireball back.

 _Lo-oh-oh-oh-ove, lo-oh-oh-oh-ove, lo-oh-oh-oh-ove  
And it's stronger than you_

He slashed threw the fireball and jumped to clear the distance between himself and the shocked Cinder.

 _Lo-oh-oh-oh-ove, lo-oh-oh-oh-ove, lo-oh-oh-oh-ove  
And it's stronger than you_

He swung with all his might with the added boost of Pyrrha's Polarity. His blade bit into her ribs and his aura exploded outwards. She was sent flying away with a wave of white and red aura following her.

 _Lo-oh-oh-oh-ove, lo-oh-oh-oh-ove, lo-oh-oh-oh-ove_

The aura wave destroyed the wall and everyone could hear Cinder screaming. The attack continued for a few hundred feet before it dissipated. No one knew what happened to Cinder but no one was asking. They were too busy looking at Jaune in shock, ally and enemy. He took a few deep breathes before he turned and rested his sword on his shoulder. His heterochromatic eyes looked at them all before his eyebrows furrowed and he gained a smirk, "Who's next?"

No one could argue the fact, Jaune Arkos was defiantly stronger than them.


	26. Declaration of Love: Summer Rose-Arc

It had been five years for Jaune Arc. Five years since he graduated from Beacon Academy and five years since he proposed to the love of his life, Ruby Rose. The two had gotten married eight months after that and they had a small wedding, only close friends and family. So, it was only around thirty people.

In those years, they had their ups and downs but as long as they had each other, they were able to persevere. Two years back, they were even able to build a house on Patch. It was similar to the her father's house but with their own flare to it and Jaune felt like he had it all. A home to call his own, two great teams that supported them and the woman he loved was always there for him. What more could he ask for?

Currently, it was three in the morning and Jaune was in bed with Mrs. Rose-Arc. They were laying on their right sides and Jaune had his arm around Ruby's stomach, holding her close to him. Whenever he had the chance, he would hold Ruby with his left arm. Even he didn't know why. Pyrrha came up with the theory that since his left his shield arm, it was him subconsciously trying to protect the person he loved. No one argued and Jaune was ninety percent sure she was right.

Both were sleeping peacefully after a long day. That was until a cry was heard through the house. Jaune's eyes snapped open and he felt Ruby start to stir. He gently moved his hand from her stomach to her shoulder, "I go this. Go back to sleep, honey."

She gave a quiet sigh and mumbled out a 'thank you' to him. He just smiled and got out from bed. He left their room and walked down the hall, following the crying until he opened the door halfway down. Inside was a room filled with stuffed animals and a crib. He walked over and looked inside, seeing his crying, infant daughter in her red onesie, Summer Rose-Arc.

He reached in and picked her up, "Come here, Summer." He pulled her to his chest and gently started to rub her back as he bounced gently. He gently felt her diaper and it was fine, so that wasn't the problem. She ate not too long ago so that wasn't it either. "Did you have a nightmare? Shh, shhh. It's okay, Daddy's here."

She started to calm down so he moved her into his left arm to hold her. She wasn't crying as much but she was still sniffling. Her big silver eyes still had tears trailing down them. He grabbed a tissue and gently dried her tears and whip away the small amount of mucus from her nose. He threw it away and gently started to stroke the tuft of red-tipped black hair on her head. She was like a mini-Ruby when he thought about it.

She was still looking distraught and he got an idea. So, he pulled out his scroll and selected a song before he set it down on her changing table to let it play.

 **(Play May I by Trading Yesterday.)**

As the music filled the room, Summer tilted her head and looked up at her father in confusion. Then he began to sing to her.

 _And there you stand opened heart-opened doors  
full of life with the world that's wanting more.  
But I can see when the lights start to fade,  
the day is done and your smile has gone away._

He lifted her above his head, getting her to giggle.

 _Let me raise you up.  
Let me be your love._

He held her in his left arm again as he continued.

 _May I hold you  
as you fall to sleep,  
when the world is closing in  
and you can't breathe.  
May I love you.  
May I be your shield.  
When no one can be found  
may I lay you down._

She looked calm and she grabbed his index finger with her little hand, not letting him go.

 _All I want is to keep you safe from the cold...  
to give you all that your heart needs the most._

He held her a bit closer to his chest.

 _Let me raise you up  
Let me be your love_

He gently stroked her cheek with his thumb, making her smile.

 _May I hold you (hold you)  
as you fall to sleep.  
When the world is closing in  
and you can't breathe,  
may I love you. (love you)  
May I be your shield.  
When no one can be found,  
may I lay you down._

 _All that's made me (made me)  
Is all worth trading (worth trading)  
just to have one moment with you.  
So I will let go (will let go)  
all that I know (that I know)  
knowing that you're here with me._

 _For your love is changing me._

 _May I hold you  
as you fall to sleep.  
When the world is closing in  
and you can't breathe,  
May I love you.  
May I be your shield.  
when no one can be found  
may I lay you down_

Summer was calm once again and just staring up at her father. Her eyes shining but not with tears. He smiled at her and gently kissed her on the forehead. He then gently laid her in her crib. She still held onto his finger but he didn't try to pull away. She just stared up at him with her tiny smile as her eyes started to slowly close. He eventually heard her tiny snoring, signaling that she was asleep again. but he still didn't go. He just watched his tiny angel just sleep in peace.

He then felt someone hug him from behind. He turned to see his wife looking at him with a smile and gleam in her eyes, "You haven't song something that heartfelt since the proposal."

He smiled at her and raised his left arm. She instantly moved to hug him from his left and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Both just watching their daughter. "Are you surprised? She's our little girl." He gave a tiny laugh. "I never even thought I could care about someone as much as I care about Summer."

Ruby looked up at him, "I did." He just looked at her questioning, "No one has a bigger heart than you, Jaune. It's not a shock that you are a fantastic father. Just like you're a fantastic husband." She then leant up and kissed him. They pulled away and he rested his forehead against her's.

"Coming from you, that means everything." He told her.

He then begrudgingly pulled his finger from Summer's hand and pulled her blanket up to her chest. Ruby leant down and kissed her daughters forehead as well, "Night, Baby Girl." She whispered. The parents left their daughter to rest and did the same. It wouldn't be long until she was grown. By then though, they were hoping she would be a great big sister to their future children. Considering Jaune's family, they both had no delusion that they would have a big family.

* * *

 **A/N- Well, here's another DoL chapter, even though I said I was done with them. But when it comes to this story, I end up breaking all my rules, hehehe. I think, I think I have only another seven or so chapters left for this. So, I hope you all enjoyed and will continue to do so. I'll see you all in the next update!**


	27. Reverse Declaration of Love: Blake

It was the Senior prom for the latest graduating class of Beacon High. They were all having a great time and celebrating one last time before graduation. Like any class, they had their ups and downs but at the end of the day, all the issues they did have, seemed so small now.

Jaune was leant against the far wall, dressed in his tuxedo, as he looked over the dance hall and at all his friends. He couldn't help the huge smile growing on his face. He looked over to see Cardin laughing while holding Russel and Sky in a headlock with each arm. They were smiling just as widely as Dove stood by, shaking his head with the same smile. Those four used to be the biggest bullies, especially to Jaune, but they eventually grew out of it and Cardin was one of his closest friends now.

His eyes panned over to see Yang was chatting with Velvet and Coco. Those two had graduated the year before but volunteered as chaperones. Those two helped him out a lot before they graduated. He jokingly called them his 'Senpais' to their annoyance. Meanwhile Yang had only hung out with him because of her sister but they were now lifelong friends, terrible puns included.

By the punch bowl, he saw the beforementioned sister, Ruby Rose. She was currently talking with her good friend Penny. The prodigy that was moved up two years ahead and his first friend when he started here. The two became inseparable from that day and he was glad to see she had grown up quite a bit since then. Luckily she kept a lot of her more endearing qualities. With them was his best friend and 'partner', Pyrrha Nikos. The near-Olympic athlete at javelin and discus with many scholarships. He could say without a shadow of a doubt that without her, he probably would've never graduated.

He looked over to the dance floor to see Ren and Nora dancing with each other. Those two were among the closest of his friends, they were practically family now. He was so glad that those two had finally got together. And he had better be the best man at their eventual wedding or he would be so annoyed.

He then looked to the side to see Weiss standing with Neptune and Sun, his two other guy friends. He still cringed at the memories of him trying to ask her out. He was so glad he stopped that and they were able to be actual friends. Setting her up with Neptune, who she had a crush on, also helped with that.

He then looked to the person standing beside Sun and his smile stretched a bit more. The last in his close circle of friends, Blake Belladonna. The cat Faunus was someone who didn't even knew he existed but as they went through their time here at Beacon, they became so much closer. There was only one thing that he wished he could've said to her but he never had the guts to do so.

His smile turned more melancholy before he sighed to himself. He then got off the wall and started to move towards the exit. No one noticed him but Cardin, who turned to him while still holding his friends in their headlocks, "You leaving, Jauney Boy?"

He just turned to him and shook his head, "Nah, just need some air. Be back in five."

Cardin just nodded and turned away. Jaune walked outside and took a few steps away from the building, taking a deep breath of the cool night air. He looked up to the moon and closed his eyes to just try to let everything go. That was until he heard a voice, "You know, I'm usually the one that sneaks away for some alone time."

He just smirked and opened his eyes to see Blake standing right beside him with a smirk, "Haha. What're you doing here anyway?"

She shrugged, "I saw you leave and I was concerned. Thought you were just leaving without a word to anyone."

He just shook his head, "I'm pretty sure Nora and Pyrrha would be pissed if I did and want to hurt me… along with Yang…and Ruby….possibly Weiss." There was a silence, "Wow. All my female friends. I really need to reconsider some life choices."

That earned him a giggle from Blake. "How come I wasn't a part of that list?"

He shrugged, "Meh, you get a freebie. Besides, I couldn't stay mad at you for long."

She raised an eyebrow, "Oh? And why is that?"

"No reason." He said before turning to the side, "At least, none that I'm going to say out loud."

"I heard that." She deadpanned at him. He flinched at that but refused to look at her. He then heard her sigh, "I better do this now or I'll never do it." He was confused by that and quickly heard music playing.

 **(Play Enchanted by Taylor Swift.)**

Jaune turned to her in confusion and saw her with her phone out, the music coming from it. "Blake?" he asked in confusion. She gave him a nervous smile before she sang.

 _There I was again tonight forcing laughter, faking smiles  
Same old tired, lonely place  
Walls of insincerity  
Shifting eyes and vacancy vanished when I saw your face  
All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_

 _Your eyes whispered "have we met?"  
Across the room your silhouette starts to make its way to me  
The playful conversation starts  
Counter all your quick remarks, like passing notes in secrecy  
And it was enchanting to meet you  
All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you_

 _This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder struck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you_

 _The lingering question kept me up  
Two a.m., who do you love?  
I wonder till I'm wide awake  
Now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door  
I'd open up and you would say, hey  
It was enchanting to meet you  
All I know is I was, enchanted to meet you_

 _This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder struck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder struck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you_

Jaune just stared at Blake in disbelief. Was she really saying what he had always hoped she would. Was this all real. She was just staring into his eyes, unblinking.

 _This is me praying that this was the very first page  
Not where the story line ends  
My thoughts will echo your name, until I see you again  
These are the words I held back, as I was leaving too soon  
I was enchanted to meet you  
Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you  
Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

 _This night is sparkling, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder struck, blushing all the way home  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
This night is flawless, don't you let it go  
I'm wonder struck, dancing around all alone  
I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you_

 _Please don't be in love with someone else  
Please don't have somebody waiting on you_

When the song ended, the two just stared at each other, unsure to what to say. Eventually, Blake's eyes dimmed and she looked down. When she did, Jaune finally found his voice, "Blake? A-are you saying what I think you are?"

She nodded without looking up at him, "Yes. I've had these feelings for you for so long now, Jaune. But after Adam…I wasn't sure what to do. But I knew that if I didn't say this now, I'd regret it. You don't have to return my feelings, so don't-"

She was cut off when she felt him wrap his arms around her. She looked up in shock and he just smiled down at her with watery eyes. He then leant down and captured her lips with his. Her eyes widened before they started to tear up. She closed them before kissing him back and wrapping her own arms around him.

The two eventually pulled away and rested their foreheads together. They held the other close in the cool of the evening. "I'm sorry I never got up the guts to tell you, Blake." He told her.

"I'm sorry I didn't say it sooner." She said to him.

They pulled away and looked into each other's eyes. They smiled at the other and shared another brief kiss. Jaune motioned to the building with his head, "Should we get back in there?"

Blake nodded at him, "We probably should." She wrapped her arms around his as they started to walk back into dance hall.

When they did, most of their friends turned to them. They all looked at them in shock before they all started to smile at them. That's when Nora shouted, "Finally! It took you two forever." That caused the new couple to blush and their entire class started to clap for them. This was definitely going to be a night neither of them would forget.

* * *

 **A/N- Here is the next one! For some reason, it feels like it's been forever since I've posted one of these but it's here now and that's all that matters. Now to give credit to Blu-Jay1126, they were the one to suggest the song and Blake being the one to sing it. Keep on suggesting songs too, I recently realized I need one for Coco's RDoL. Hope you all enjoyed and I will see you all in the next update!**


	28. Search for Closure: Nora

Jaune was standing in his bedroom just looking through his closet for the appropriate clothing he needed. In the background, his radio was playing random songs while he did so. He sighed in relief as he finally found them and put them on his bed. He just looked at his suit for a bit with a sad look in his eyes.

He gently rubbed his eyes before he looked away and his eyes landed on the picture on his dresser. He walked over and picked it up. It was a picture of himself and JNPR back during their days at Beacon. He smiled and when his eyes stayed on Nora, he smiled just a bit wider. That smile soon fell and he sighed again, this one more sorrowful. He gently placed it down as he walked over to his window and looked out as it gently rained.

He never planned to fall in love with his bubbly teammate but it had happened. He tried to bury these feelings with no luck. As time went on and Ren and Nora still didn't get together, he started to believe she didn't feel that way about him. And that gave him hope. At that time, a song he knew by heart came on and before he could stop he was singing.

 **(Play Marry Me by Thomas Rhett.)**

 _She wants to get married, she wants it perfect  
She wants her grandaddy preaching the service  
Yeah, she wants magnolias out in the country  
Not too many people, save her daddy some money_

 _Ooh, she got it all planned out  
Yeah, I can see it all right now_

 _I'll wear my black suit, black tie, hide out in the back  
I'll do a strong shot of whiskey straight out the flask  
I'll try to make it through without crying so nobody sees  
Yeah, she wanna get married  
But she don't wanna marry me_

He sat down on his bed and looked up at the ceiling.

 _I remember the night when I almost kissed her  
Yeah, I kinda freaked out, we'd been friends for forever  
And I always wondered if she felt the same way  
When I got the invite, I knew it was too late_

 _And I know her daddy's been dreading this day  
Oh, but he don't know he ain't the only one giving her away_

 _I'll wear my black suit, black tie, hide out in the back  
I'll do a strong shot of whiskey straight out the flask  
I'll try to make it through without crying so nobody sees  
Yeah, she wanna get married  
But she don't wanna marry me_

Flash forward and Jaune was standing off to the side in his suit. Watching Ren and Nora have their first dance as husband and wife. He gave the two a sad smile before he silently slipped away. He started to remember everything from today and it matched perfectly with the song, which he began to sing again.

 _Bet she got on her dress now, welcoming the guests now  
I could try to find her, get it off of my chest now  
But I ain't gonna mess it up, so I'll wish her the best now_

 _So I'm in my black suit, black tie, hiding out in the back  
Doing a strong shot of whiskey straight out the flask  
I'll try to make it through without crying so nobody sees  
Yeah, she wanna get married  
Yeah, she gonna get married  
But she ain't gonna marry me  
Whoa, she ain't gonna marry me, no_

He sighed again _._ He leant his back against the tree and took out his flask to take one last shot, he didn't want to get drunk. He took out some gum right afterwards and put it into his mouth to fix his breath. He looked over at the setting Sun as he let his tears finally fall. He stood there and silently cried for a few minutes.

"Jaune!" he heard a very familiar person yell to him. He quickly wiped away his tears and put on his best smile before he turned to face her. There she was, Nora Valkyrie-Ren now. She was still in her white dress and looked magnificent. She tilted her head slightly, "Have you been crying?"

He cursed himself but rolled with it, "Guilty. The whole day has been so beautiful. Thought I finally got some privacy to let it all out. You know, keep some of my masculinity." He added jokingly.

Nora just giggled and his heart fluttered, "That's silly. No one would make fun of you, Jaune. Everyone was tearing up at one point or another."

He nodded, "Maybe but I was the best-man, I couldn't ruin the moment like that."

"Awww, Jaune. That's sweet." She then gave him one of her near bone breaking bear hugs, that he had come to love from her. "You wouldn't have ruined it though. You being here for us, that makes it perfect."

That made his heart feel as light as a feather and as heavy as a brick all at once. He took a deep breath, 'Suck it up.' He thought to himself before he gently hugged her back. "That means a lot, Nora. Thank you."

She looked up at him, "Not a problem." She then broke the hug and stepped away from him, "Come on, let's get back to the party before we're missed."

He smiled, "Well, you are the bride. Guess it _is_ all about you today."

She smirked at him, "You know it." She grabbed his hand and started to pull him behind her. "Now let's go."

He let her pull him as he just looked at her with a melancholy smile. 'Never seen her this happy before. Just proves this is the right choice. Her and Ren are perfect for each other. The best thing I can do is to get out of the way but stay close enough for when they need me. It's the least I can do.'

With that thought, he sped up just enough to walk beside her. She didn't let go of his hand but he didn't bring that up, he was going to enjoy it for the time being before he let her go. Both physically and emotionally.

* * *

 **A/N- Not much to say on this one. A little different from the others but not too much so. Hans50 was the one to suggest the song, so shoutout to them. I hope you all enjoyed and feel free to leave a review. With that said, I'll see you in the next update!**


	29. Search for Closure: Velvet

On the weekend, you'd expect the students of Beacon to enjoy their free time. Maybe go down to Vale to enjoy the sights and to get away. Not Jaune Arc. The young man was on the roof of his dorms, looking out over the horizon with a dead look in his eyes. Jaune was broken, simple as that.

Jaune and Velvet had been dating for a year and they were happier than any of their friends had ever seen them. Even Pyrrha and Coco put aside their grievances when they saw how happy and in love the two were. The two had found security and warmth that they rarely ever felt besides with the other. They rarely had any arguments and most saw them as a near perfect couple. And it was no secret that most believed that the two would eventually tie the knot sometime after Beacon. Maybe before if something unexpected happened. That would always get the two to blush a lovely shade of red.

All that changed a month ago. Team CFVY were sent out on a mission, so naturally Teams RWBY and JNPR were there to see them off. Jaune and Velvet had shared their usual goodbye kiss with her promising to be back soon and Jaune saying he'd be waiting.

The mission was an extermination mission and was only supposed to be a few days, a week at most. It had almost been a month now. Jaune had been nervous once it got closer to a week but he believed they were alright and that she would be back soon. After two weeks and no word from the team, they were considered MIA. Jaune never gave up hope. That was until a few days ago when their status was turned to KIA.

Jaune shut down with that. He barely ate or drank. Plus he rarely slept. His friends and teachers tried to help him but he was too closed off now, not willing to let anyone in. That was why he was on the roof. To get away from everyone after he told them he was going to Vale.

Tears slid down his face as he looked down at his scroll. On it was the picture he took of Velvet. She was lying beside him in bed and she had the most angelic smile on her face. With a shaky breath, he went to his music and selected a song as he placed his scroll on the roof.

 **(Play Comatose by Skillet.)**

Music soon rang through the rooftop and even the courtyard below. He just stared at her picture before he looked over the horizon when it became too much and began to sing.

 _I hate feelin' like this  
I'm so tired of tryin' to fight this  
I'm asleep and all I dream of is waking to you_

 _Tell me that you will listen  
Your touch is what I'm missin'  
And the more I hide I realize I'm slowly losin' you_

 _Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_

 _I don't wanna live  
I don't wanna breathe  
'less I feel you next to me  
You take the pain I feel  
(Wakin' up to you never felt so real)  
I don't wanna sleep  
I don't wanna dream  
Cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way you make me feel  
(Wakin' up to you never felt so real)_

He grasped the front of his hoodie and gripped it tightly as more tears fell from his eyes.

 _I hate livin' without you  
Dead wrong to ever doubt you  
But my demons lay in waitin'  
Tempting me away  
Oh how I adore you  
Oh how I thirst for you  
Oh how I need you_

 _Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_

 _I don't wanna live  
I don't wanna breathe  
'less I feel you next to me_

 _You take the pain I feel  
(Wakin' up to you never felt so real)  
I don't wanna sleep  
I don't wanna dream  
Cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way you make me feel  
(Wakin' up to you never felt so real)_

 _Breathing life  
Waking up  
My eyes  
Open up_

 _Comatose  
I'll never wake without an overdose of you_

 _I don't wanna live  
I don't wanna breathe  
'less I feel you next to me  
You take the pain I feel  
(Wakin' up to you never felt so real)  
I don't wanna sleep  
I don't wanna dream  
Cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way you make me feel  
(Wakin' up to you never felt so real)_

 _Oh how I adore you  
Wakin' up to you never felt so real  
Oh how I thirst for you  
Wakin' up to you never felt so real  
Oh how I adore you_

 _Oh  
The way you make me feel  
Wakin' up to you never felt so real_

With the song over, he completely broke and pulled his knees to his chest and held them with his arms. He buried his face into his knees as he cried continuously. He didn't register that the door had opened or the footsteps making their way to him. He did feel the hand on his shoulder and he tensed, not wanting anyone to see him like this. He slowly lifted his head and when he saw who it was, his eyes widened.

There she was, Velvet Scarlatina. She had bruises and cuts all over, along with her clothes having numerous tears in them. She looked exhausted and barely standing. But she had the biggest smile on her face as tears slid down her cheeks. He just couldn't believe it. "V-velvet?" he managed to stutter out.

She just nodded with a very weak giggle, "I'm back."

Still not believing his eyes, he slowly raised his hand to her face. He gently cupped her cheek and felt her warmth as she hummed and leant into his touch. That was when fresh tears rolled down his cheeks and he gave a weak smile, "You're home?"

She nodded before she gasped and he pulled her down and gave her the most loving kiss he was capable of. Velvet returned it with no issue. When they separated he pulled her into a near crushing hug and she returned it. Both still had tears falling but they were back together. They were whole.

* * *

 **A/N- Here is the next one and this is the last of the SfC chapters. This one could've been a lot darker but I decided to leave it off on a lighter note. I have two chapters left in mind. Those being Weiss and Coco's RDOLs. I could potentially do a DoL and SfC for Emerald but I'm not sure yet. Let me know what you think in the reviews. Hoped you all enjoyed and I'll see ya in the next update!**


	30. Reverse Declaration Of Love: Weiss

Jaune was shocked if he was being honest. He was currently in his third year at Beacon and things were going better than he thought they'd go. But having Weiss walk up to him and ask him for a favor was something he wasn't used to.

Don't get him wrong. Over the last couple of years, the two had grown closer and had turned into genuine friends with each other. Once he stopped with his horrid attempts at flirting and Weiss allowed her heart to thaw, the two got along swimmingly. Having the pressures of being the Schnee heiress and the only son of the Arc lineage also helped with that. They sought each other out, to vent to someone who knew what they were going through.

But Weiss rarely asked for favors. Especially one like this. "I'm sorry, Weiss, but could you repeat that?"

She took a breath before she said it again, "I'd like you to play the piano for me." He raised an eyebrow so she elaborated, "My father is throwing a charity, for good publicity, and wants me to sing at the event. I really don't have a choice in the matter but I would like it if you played with me. It would make the whole affair more bearable."

Now it made sense and he smiled at her, "Oh, well that's not a problem. When is it?"

"In a couple of weeks. Here is the song." She sent it to his scroll as she was speaking.

Jaune looked them over and it was only the music, no lyrics. Odd but he didn't need those anyway. He nodded and looked back to her, "This shouldn't be a problem. Should have enough time to knock the rust off." He gave her a smile.

She returned it and hugged him, "Thank you."

This was not the normal interaction they had but it wasn't abnormal for her to occasionally do something like this. So he wrapped one arm around her, "Anytime, Weiss."

A couple weeks later, Teams RWBY and JNPR were in Atlas for the charity. They were all currently in a massive music hall. RBY and NPR were seated in the third row of seats while Weiss and Jaune were on the stage. Both dressed beautifully and handsomely, respectively.

Jaune notice Weiss looking up into the balcony and he followed her eyes and glared at the man seated there, Jacques Schnee. Weiss' father in only name and an ice cold bastard. Someone Jaune would absolutely love to punch in the mouth.

He was pulled from his thoughts when Weiss gently pulled the sleeve on his tuxedo. He looked down into her eyes, "Ready?" she asked him.

He smiled and nodded. "Always." With that said, he walked over to the piano on stage and Weiss walked over to the microphone. As he sat down, he waited for Weiss to look and nod to him. That was when he started to play.

 **(Play Don't Think Twice by Hikaru Utada.)**

Both started to become absorbed into the music as the performance began.

 _How did I live in a kingdom of thieves  
And people who say things they don't really mean, really mean_

 _You're only everything I ever dreamed  
Ever dreamed of, ever dreamed of  
You must be kidding me, did you really think  
I could say no_

 _I want you for a lifetime  
So if you're gonna think twice, baby  
I don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna know  
Everything is just right  
But if you're gonna think twice, baby  
I don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna know_

 _I really don't get what everyone else believes  
So why do I say things I don't really mean, really mean  
I'm only crying 'cause I never dreamed  
It'd take this long, it'd take this long_

She looked over to lock eyes with him, almost making him freeze in shock.

 _I want you for a lifetime  
So if you're gonna think twice, baby  
I don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna know  
Everything is just right  
But if you're gonna think twice, baby  
I don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna know_

 _Don't think twice, don't think twice  
Don't think twice, baby, don't think twice_

She pulled the microphone from the stand and turned to him.

 _If you want to take it to an even higher level  
All you gotta do is say the word, you know I'll follow  
If you wanna take it to an even higher level  
I don't, I don't bite  
If you want to make it happen, nothing's impossible  
All you gotta do is say the word, the walls will crumble  
If you want to make it happen, nothing's impossible_

 _I want you for a lifetime  
So if you're gonna think twice, baby  
I don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna know  
Everything is just right  
But if you're gonna think twice, baby  
I don't wanna know, baby, I don't wanna know_

 _Kiss me once, kiss me twice, kiss me three times  
Cross the line_

 _Don't think twice, don't think twice  
Don't think twice, baby, don't think twice_

 _Kiss me once, kiss me twice, kiss me three times  
Cross the line_

 _Kiss me once, kiss me twice, kiss me three times  
Be mine_

 _Don't think twice, don't think twice  
Don't think twice, baby, don't think twice_

As the music was starting to end, the entire hall started to erupt in applause. Weiss and Jaune paid it no attention. Weiss was just looking at him, waiting for a response with hope in her eyes. Jaune just stared at her in disbelief. The girl he crushed on for so long, was she really serious about this? He then remembered how things between them slowly began to change and they got closer together. What he saw as friendship, he could now see as romantic interest now that his eyes were opened.

He stood up and started to walk over to her as the hall began to quiet. He stood in front of her and she looked up at him, anxiety and hope dancing in her eyes. He lifted his hands and gently cupped her cheeks before leaning down to kiss her lovingly.

She gasped and her eyes widened. Tears slowly trailed down her eyes and she kissed him back while wrapping her arms around his back. The hall was shocked before their friends started to cheer, or in Nora's case whistled, and the hall began to applaud again. They separated and looked into each other's eyes. Jaune just gave her a smile as he gently wiped her tears with his thumbs. "I still have to kiss you two more times." He said quietly.

She giggled and held him tighter. "What are you waiting for?" That was all he needed to hear before he kissed her again and wrapped his arms around her. Holding her close.

* * *

 **A/N- And here it is! Now be honest, none of you were expecting a new one this soon. I also noticed that I use Hikaru Utada's songs for Jaune and Weiss. First was Sanctuary in TES then Simple and Clean in A Knight's Heart. Anyways, I have two more chapter in mind for this story. Still on the fence about doing some for Emerald so let me know what you all think about that in the reviews.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next update!**


	31. Search for Closure: Emerald

Vale was having its usual music festival. The stage was set up and there were numerous booths for food, games and even merchandise. It was an amazing chance for up and coming musicians to get their names out there. One of those musicians was Jaune Arc. He was sitting back stage preparing himself alongside his band mates: Ren, Sun and Neptune. They were currently chatting with their girlfriends and he just had sad smile as he looked on.

They looked over to him but he busied himself with checking their equipment one last time. When he was doing that, Ren walked over to him, "You know it is okay to feel upset about the break up."

Jaune shrugged, "Not much of a relationship to begin with. Besides I should've known, how many times did Yang say something was off with Emerald?"

"Yeah but we all thought she was being paranoid." Neptune answered him as him and Sun walked over. "If we knew what she was up to, we would've kept her away from you."

Jaune nodded at Neptune in thanks, just as Sun clapped him on the shoulder, "You ready to do this, bud?"

Jaune grinned, "Always. Besides, singing the new song will definitely put me in a better mood."

Sun smiled widely and shook him a bit, "That's what I like to hear!"

Ren nodded with a small grin, "Maybe you'll listen to us and ask Yang out after."

Jaune shook his head, "You're a broken record with that. Yang is like my best girl-friend after Ruby and Pyrrha. Never gonna happen." The three bandmates gave him a deadpanned expression before sighing in complete sync. Jaune rolled his eyes at them, "Come on. Time for us to get out there."

Jaune led the way as Ren got his bass, Neptune got his guitar and Sun made sure he had his drumsticks. When they walked out on stage, the crowd started to clap for them. Sun sat down at the drums in the back while Ren stood to the right and Neptune the left side of the stage. Jaune stood center with his mic, "Hello, Vale! How you people doing?!" They got some cheers with that. "Good! You all ready for this performance of ours!?" Again more cheering, "Oh come on! You can do better than that! Are you ready!?"

This time they cheered even louder. That got him to smile and his bandmates as well. "That's much better!" He looked around and saw their group of friends near the front. He also saw Emerald not too far away and hanging off the arm of a silver haired guy he had seen around. He couldn't help the sadistic smirk he gained, "I'd like to dedicate this song to the young lady there with the green hair and red eyes." He pointed and everyone looked in shock or curiosity.

He turned to his bandmates, "Let's do this!" They nodded and started to play.

 **(Play You Suck at Love by Simple Plan.)**

 _We started off incredible  
Connection undeniable  
I swear I thought you were the one forever  
But your love was like a loaded gun  
You shot me down like everyone  
'Cause everyone's replaceable  
When you're just so incapable  
Of getting past skin deep_

 _Whoa... guess what, another game over  
I got burned, but you're the real loser  
I don't know why I've wasted my time with you  
Whoa... You're bad news, a history repeater  
You can't trust a serial cheater  
You're good at hooking up but you suck at love  
You suck at love_

The smile on his face never wavered.  
 _  
You played me like an amateur  
Then stabbed me like a murderer  
I'm left for dead, another one of your victims  
It's not like you're unpredictable  
But your act is so believable  
I know it's nothing personal, it's just business as usual  
You're good at what you do_

 _Whoa... guess what, another game over  
I got burned, but you're the real loser  
I don't know why I've wasted my time with you  
Whoa... You're bad news, a history repeater  
You can't trust a serial cheater  
You're good at hooking up but you suck at love, you suck at love_

 _And now I kinda feel bad for you  
You're never gonna know  
What it's like to have someone to turn to  
Another day, another bed  
It's just a game inside your head_

 _Whoa... guess what, another game over  
I got burned, but you're the real loser  
I don't know why I've wasted my time with you  
Whoa... You're bad news, a history repeater  
You can't trust a serial cheater  
You're good at hooking up but you suck at love_

 _Guess what, another game over  
I got burned, but you're the real loser  
I don't know why I've wasted my time with you  
Whoa... You're bad news, a history repeater  
You can't trust a serial cheater  
You're good at hooking up, good at hooking up  
You've messed this whole thing up, messed this whole thing up  
Well you were such an awesome f-  
But you suck at love, you suck at love_

With them finished, the crowd started to go crazy with applause. While a few were laughing or smirking at what they heard. Jaune saw Emerald giving him a glare but he just shrugged at her, smile still on his face. She turned around and started to stomp off with her new 'boyfriend' following after her.

Jaune looked over to his group of friends and they were all giving him supportive looks. Especially Yang, she was giving him a huge smile and clapping. She then bent down and when she was standing up, she was holding up a sign that said: Jaune! Think you can handle this dragon on a date tomorrow?

He looked at her in shock and she just smiled more and winked. He couldn't believe it and maybe it was just him being energized by the crowd but he just smile. He raised the mic to his lips. "Yang Xiao Long!" He pointed to her and everyone turned to her. "The answer is…Yes!" That got the crowd to cheer and whistle for them. Ruby was shaking her sister like crazy. Meanwhile, the two blondes just look at each other happily. This was gonna be fun.

* * *

 **A/N- Yeah, so I decided I will be doing the Emerald chapters. So, two more before I wrap this series up. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and you'll continue to for the rest of it. I hope to see you all in the next update!**


	32. Search for Closure: Zwei

It looked to be a regular day for everyone at Beacon. At least that was what Jaune was thinking. Him and his team were walking down Beacon's halls towards the cafeteria. They got their food like normal and sat down at the their usual table with RWBY. Except only two were there, Weiss and Blake. Neither looked very happy, Weiss more than Blake though. They had this somber aura around them.

"Where's Ruby and Yang?" Jaune asked in concern.

Weiss looked down with a sniffle and Blake gently patted her teammate on the back. The Faunus looked to Jaune, "They're back at the room. They got a call last night…Zwei passed away."

Jaune's eyes widened and his team all gained sad looks from the news. They all knew how important the corgi was to the sisters. He knew how much pain those two must be in. Without hesitating he stood up, "I need to go." He explained to them all before he turned and left, his breakfast untouched.

Jaune made his way back the dorms and soon found himself outside RWBY's dorm. He raised his hand to knock but stopped when he heard sniffling and crying from the other side. That pained him to hear. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. "Ruby, Yang. Can I come in?" he asked.

He waited and as he did, he heard someone walk into the bathroom and close the door. A few seconds later, the door opened up to show Ruby looking up at him with red eyes and still in her pajamas. "Hey." She said weakly.

To her surprise, he walked into the room and hugged her close. "Blake told me." He said simply.

He felt the younger girl freeze in his arms before her own wrapped around him and started to cry into his chest. Jaune guided them over to Weiss' bed and they sat down. Ruby was holding onto him tightly while now sat in his lap. She just kept crying as he gently rubbed her back and was trying to comfort her.

He knew Yang was in the bathroom, most likely doing the same as her sister. But he doubted she wanted anyone to see he that vulnerable. He looked down when Ruby spoke up while crying, "He was my only friend for the longest time. He was the only constant in my life, besides Yang, after mom died. What am I supposed to do now?" she asked brokenly.

Jaune didn't have that answer. He felt this very pain when his grandfather died several years ago. So, he did the only thing that helped him back then. He pulled his scroll out and selected a special song. He placed it on the windowsill and music filled the room.

 **(Play Angels Among Us by Alabama.)**

Ruby was confused by the music but didn't move her face from his chest. Jaune cleared his throat before he began to sing.

 _I was walkin' home from school  
On a cold winter day,  
Took a short cut through the woods  
And I lost my way.  
It was gettin' late, and I was scared and alone.  
Then a kind old man took my hand, and led me home.  
Mama couldn't see him,  
But he was standing there,  
And I knew in my heart  
He was the answer to my prayer._

 _Oh, I believe there are Angels Among Us,  
Sent down to us from somewhere up above.  
They come to you and me in our darkest hours  
To show us how to live  
To teach us how to give  
To guide us with a light of love._

 _When life held troubled times  
And had me down on my knees  
There's always been someone  
To come along and comfort me  
A kind word from a stranger  
To lend a helping hand  
A phone call from a friend  
Just to say I understand  
Now ain't it kind of funny  
At the dark end of the road  
Someone light the way with just a single ray of hope._

 _Oh, I believe there are Angels Among Us,  
Sent down to us from somewhere up above.  
They come to you and me in our darkest hours  
To show us how to live  
To teach us how to give  
To guide us with a light of love._

 _They wear so many faces,  
Show up in the strangest places  
And grace us with their mercies in our time of need._

 _Oh, I believe there are Angels Among Us,  
Sent down to us from somewhere up above.  
They come to you and me in our darkest hours  
To show us how to live  
To teach us how to give  
To guide us with a light of love._

 _To guide us with a light of love_

With the song over. Jaune had a few tears in his own eyes from the memories the song had brought up. He wiped them away as he felt Ruby snuggle up to him more. He heard the door open and looked over to the bathroom. There was Yang, shyly looking at him. She was still in her pajamas and was crying just like her sister. Jaune raised his other arm and motioned her over.

She didn't hesitate. She nearly sprinted over and sat down right beside him. She buried her face into his shoulder and gripped his shirt tightly as she cried just as hard as Ruby. Jaune just wrapped his arm around her as well and tried to comfort her like her sister. When they eventually fell asleep, he didn't move. He just lean this back against the wall and let the two rest. When they would wake up, he'd still be there. That is what he'd do to help them through this. Slowly but surely.

* * *

 **A/N- This was asked for by a Guest named Austin. The song choice was their's and I really couldn't say no to the request. This is a tribute to not only to who they lost but to the people we all miss and wish were still here.**


	33. Declaration of Love: Solved

It took the combined efforts of Ren, Nora, Sun and his Team, along with CRDL to finally stop the girls from trying to capture Jaune. The seven girls: Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Pyrrha, Velvet and Coco, were currently tied to a chair each in the same empty classroom that Jaune was practicing his song earlier. They were all calm now but no one was going to let them go until they were sure they wouldn't do anything.

CRDL and SSSN were waiting around the room, just in case any of the women broke free. Jaune was standing in front of all the women with Nora and Ren on either side of him. He had his hand over his eyes as he just processed everything he heard, "So, let me get this straight. After hearing the song that I sang because Cardin posted it…" he glared over to the former bully.

He sheepishly scratched the back of his head, "Sorry, again, Jaune. Didn't think this would happen."

Jaune rolled his eyes and turned back to the girls, "You had no idea on who it was for and decided to chase me down, tackle me and get the answer. Along with causing a lot of collateral damage to the grounds because none of you wanted to 'lose' me to the others. Instead of asking me. That about right?"

Each girl looked away from him with a look of shame on their faces. That caused Jaune to sigh again and massage his head to stop his headache, "I don't know what I'm supposed to do now. We now have to have this awkward conversation where I have to let down six of you without trying to hurt you."

All the girls picked up on that. "Wait, one of us was the girl you were going to sing to?!" Ruby asked.

Jaune's eyes widened at that, "Crap."

"Well who is it!?" Weiss shouted.

"Tell us!?" Yang, Pyrrha and Coco added.

Jaune just looked at the ceiling for a bit, trying to figure out what to do. He looked back down at them all. "Look, I'll say this now. I may not feel that way for six of you but I still consider you some of my closest friends. So, please believe me when I say that I don't want to hurt you by saying this and I hope you all won't be angry with this. Promise?"

All of them looked at each other before they nodded to him, Velvet was the one to speak up, "Jaune, we aren't going to cut you out of our lives if you don't feel that way about us. No way."

Jaune nodded with a small smile, happy he wouldn't lose his friends over this. That's when his nerves took over, how was he supposed to tell _her_ how he felt? The whole reason he practiced that song was because he couldn't get the words out. That's when he had an idea, "This all started with a song, might as well solve it with one." He pulled out his scroll and turned to Nora, "Mind singing backup?"

Her eyes widened, "You're going to sing _that_ one?!" he nodded with a small smile before she saluted him with a huge smile, "You know it, Fearless Leader." Jaune chuckled at her antics before he let the song play on his scroll.

 **(Play Song 2 You by Leon Thomas III and Victoria Justice.)**

 _I don't wear designer clothes  
I don't go to the finest schools  
But, I know I ain't no fool baby  
I may not be a star  
I'm not driving the sickest car  
But, I know I can make you happy baby  
I don't know what you been used to  
Never been with a girl like you  
But, I can give you a love that's true to  
Your heart, not material things_

His eyes finally landed on the girl in question: Blake, much to her shock.

 _I'll give you my song  
These words to you  
Sing you what I feel  
My soul is true.  
I don't have the world  
Can't give it to you girl,  
But all that I can do (All that I can do)  
Is give this song to you_

 _Nah Nah  
Nah Nah  
Nah Nah_

 _Yeah I know that you are blessed  
But there's something you're missing yet  
Your own melody... oh baby  
_ _As I strum, my guitar  
You should know  
What you are to me  
My everything, yeah  
_ _I don't know what you been used to  
Never been with a girl like you  
But, I can give you a love that's true too  
Your heart, not material things_

He crouched down in front of her and smiled.

 _I'll give you my song  
These words to you  
Sing you what I feel  
My soul is true (My soul is true)  
I don't have the world  
Can't give it to you girl (can't give it too you girl)  
But all that I can do (All that I can do)  
Is give this song to you_

He stood back up for the next part of the song.

 _I'll give my heart, my song, these words to you, baby, baby  
What I can't say, I'll sing it (Give this song to you)  
Every word, every verse, I'll be there baby  
Oh, Oooh, Oooooh (Give this song to you)_

 _I'll give my song and the rest to you baby, baby  
Sing you what I feel, my soul is true  
_ _  
I'll give you my song, these words to you  
Sing you what I feel, my soul is true  
I don't have the world, can't give it to you, girl  
But all that I can do (_ _All that I can do_ _)  
I'll give you my song, these words to you  
Sing you what I feel, my soul is true  
I don't have the world, can't give it to you, girl  
But all that I can do (_ _All that I can do_ _)  
_ _Is give this song to you_

When Jaune was done singing. He looked down at Blake, who was looking at him with wide eyes and tears sliding down her cheeks. He knelt down and started to untie her. When the ropes were slack enough, she jumped form the chair and tackled him to the ground. Jaune's head bounced off the ground but he couldn't even groan before Blake's lips captured his own.

His eyes went wide and stared into the half lidded ones of the Faunus on top of him. He just closed them before returning the pressure, wrapping his arms around her lower back. She closed hers completely and her arms slid around his neck. The two just kissed in earnest.

That was when the other occupants decided to give them some privacy. Each untied person dragged out one of the women tied to a chair. Each one of them was glaring at the cat Faunus but could do nothing about it now. The last one out was Nora who locked the door from the inside before closing it behind her with a mischievous smirk.

* * *

 **A/N- Yeah, so I decided to add a sequel to the DoL: Mystery chapter and here it is. Not much to say otherwise. Two chapters left now. Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you all in the next update!**


	34. Reverse Declaration of Love: Coco

It was a normal day for Jaune Arc. He was hanging out with his team and friends from RWBY, just enjoying his time there. And later he'd be seeing his girlfriend, Coco Adel. Many people were confused how the fashionista and the dork knight had gotten together but only few actually knew the truth.

After finding out that Jaune had defended Velvet on many occasions, she decided to meet him and offer her thanks. But when she saw how he was dressed, she quickly grabbed him by the collar and dragged him down to Vale. They spent the entire day getting him new outfits and her taking pleasure in making him her temporary dress up doll.

She was shocked by how he took it all in stride. A whole day would usually cause Yatsu and Fox to collapse or beg for mercy. But Jaune just took it with practiced ease. When they were on their way back, with him having several outfits, she asked him his secret. He told her he had seven sisters, shocking her, so the day wasn't that much different from what he had to deal with back home. That earned him a laugh from her.

The next week, he found himself being dragged to Vale again by her. This time, she wanted to get his opinion on her outfits. He actually had some great tastes, again thanks to his sisters, and she was wondering why his choice of clothing was the way it was. He just shrugged and told her he just liked to be casual. This had carried on for several weeks, with them both learning more and more about the other. Until one week she dragged him down but this time for a date. And the rest was history.

Jaune was walking towards CFVY's dorm and he was slightly concerned. He had messaged Coco a few times but she hadn't responded. This could easily be just her spoiling herself with a bath, wouldn't be the first time. But he decided to see for himself what she was doing.

When he reached the door, he easily unlocked it with his scroll. Each were given access to the other's dorm after they had cleared it with their respective teams. He peaked in and was kind of surprised to see his girlfriend in her mocha bathrobe sitting at her vanity just staring at herself. Her hair was damp and her sunglasses nowhere to be fine. He noticed that her scroll was playing music and as he was watching, she began to sing.

 **(Play Dark Side by Kelly Clarkson.)**

 _There's a place that I know  
It's not pretty there and few have ever gone  
If I show it to you now  
Will it make you run away_

 _Or will you stay  
Even if it hurts  
Even if I try to push you out  
Will you return?  
And remind me who I really am  
Please remind me who I really am_

 _Everybody's got a dark side  
Do you love me?  
Can you love mine?  
Nobody's a picture perfect  
But we're worth it  
You know that we're worth it  
Will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?_

 _Like a diamond  
From black dust  
It's hard to know  
It can become  
If you give up  
So don't give up on me  
Please remind me who I really am_

 _Everybody's got a dark side  
Do you love me?  
Can you love mine?  
Nobody's a picture perfect  
But we're worth it  
You know that we're worth it  
Will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?_

 _Don't run away  
Don't run away  
Just tell me that you will stay  
Promise me you will stay  
Don't run away  
Don't run away  
Just promise me you will stay  
Promise me you will stay_

 _Will you love me? Ohh  
Everybody's got a dark side  
Do you love me?  
Can you love mine?  
Nobody's a picture perfect  
But we're worth it  
You know that we're worth it  
Will you love me?  
Even with my dark side?_

With the song over, she slowly looked down at her hands. She didn't notice him slip in or quietly shut the door. He walked up behind her and hugged her from behind. She instantly looked up and saw him through her mirror. Her eyes widened in disbelief, "Jaune?"

He just smiled at her and leant down to leave a kiss on the top of her head, "I promise you; I will stay."

She blushed at that, "You heard me sing?"

He nodded, "Yup. I was concerned when you didn't respond to my messages, so I decided to check up on you. Glad I did too."

She looked to the side, "I was just being silly." She tried to downplay it.

He just hugged her a bit tighter and she looked back at him through her mirror. He slowly shook his head, "No, you weren't. You've been hurt before, Coco, you have every right to be worried. But trust me when I say, you don't have to worry about me doing that to you. I'm not going to use you. I didn't get together with you for you fashion sense, money or body. I'm with you because I fell in love with the amazing woman you are. And I'm going to stick by you for as long as you can put up with me."

"Jaune." she said simply with teary eyes. She gave a small sniff before she stood up from her chair. She turned around and hugged him tightly as he did the same. She leant up and kissed him lovingly. He followed her lead and they simply kissed again and again.

That was until she pushed the two of them onto her bed. Jaune gave a startled yelp before she started to straddle him. Her robe loosened up enough for him to see most of her chest. He blushed hard and looked up at her face quickly. She just had a loving smile. Her brown eyes holding warmth, happiness, love and desire. "I think it's time for me to show you how much I love you then."

"What about your team?" Jaune quickly asked as her hands slipped under his hoodie.

"They won't be back for a while." She leant down more until there was only a few centimeters separating their lips. "But, if you're not ready, we can not do this." She told him seriously. It took Jaune only a few seconds to pull her down for another loving kiss.


	35. Declaration of Love: Emerald

Jaune Arc was sitting at an average bar for guy's night. He was with Ren, Sun, Neptune, and Cardin, who had become a great friend after his bully phase was literally beat out of him. They were all just relaxing after the usual shenanigans that they needed to deal with across their three teams. That and the other four were trying to get some information out of Jaune, "Come on, dude. You have to tells us. It'd be against the bro-code if you didn't." Sun tired for the twelfth time that night.

Jaune sighed and took another shot, "Sun, stop. You know I'm not someone to kiss and tell."

Ren calmly sip hi sown shot, "So, you did kiss her, huh?"

Jaune looked at his teammate in betrayal, "Ren, come on!"

Cardin sighed in disappointment, "Really? Just a kiss? Damn and here I was hoping you went farther than that." Before he could drink his shot, Jaune did a spit take with his and his face became bright red. Cardin froze and lowered his hand with a smirk, "Wait a minute. You did go farther."

Jaune started to stutter out denials and Neptune threw his arm around him, "I knew you had it in you!"

Jaune groaned and slammed his head onto the table, "I hate you all." That earned a laugh from his buddies but they let him be after that. They all relaxed n adjust had some light conversation. Eventually he looked over the bar and saw someone he wasn't expecting to be there in another booth: Emerald Sustrai. During the Vytal Festival she turned in her team, who were planning on sabotaging the entire event. Afterwards, she was allowed to stay in Beacon.

Jaune took I ton himself to keep checking on her. She was cold and standoffish but as time went on she opened up and they became good friends. That was until a few days ago. It was late and one thing had led to another with both of them waking up in the same bed with severe lack of clothing. Since then things had been beyond awkward between them. Jaune wanted to make things right between them. He didn't want her to think that was what he wanted and show her he cared deeply for her.

The universe must've been on his side because at that moment ta song started playing and it was her favorite song nowadays. He stood up from the booth, to the confusion of his friends and started to walk over to her as the song played.

 **(Play Shape of You by Ed Sheeran.)**

Emerald looked up in shock as she saw him coming.

 _The club isn't the best place to find a lover  
So the bar is where I go  
Me and my friends at the table doing shots  
Drinking fast and then we talk slow  
Come over and start up a conversation with just me  
And trust me I'll give it a chance now  
Take my hand, stop, put Van the Man on the jukebox  
And then we start to dance, and now I'm singing like_

 _Girl, you know I want your love  
Your love was handmade for somebody like me  
Come on now, follow my lead  
I may be crazy, don't mind me  
Say, boy, let's not talk too much  
Grab on my waist and put that body on me  
Come on now, follow my lead  
Come, come on now, follow my lead_

 _I'm in love with the shape of you  
We push and pull like a magnet do  
Although my heart is falling too  
I'm in love with your body  
And last night you were in my room  
And now my bedsheets smell like you  
Every day discovering something brand new  
I'm in love with your body  
Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I  
I'm in love with your body  
Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I  
I'm in love with your body  
Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I  
I'm in love with your body  
Every day discovering something brand new  
I'm in love with the shape of you_

 _One week in we let the story begin  
We're going out on our first date  
You and me are thrifty, so go all you can eat  
Fill up your bag and I fill up a plate  
We talk for hours and hours about the sweet and the sour  
And how your family is doing okay  
Leave and get in a taxi, then kiss in the backseat  
Tell the driver make the radio play, and I'm singing like_

 _Girl, you know I want your love  
Your love was handmade for somebody like me  
Come on now, follow my lead  
I may be crazy, don't mind me  
Say, boy, let's not talk too much  
Grab on my waist and put that body on me  
Come on now, follow my lead  
Come, come on now, follow my lead_

 _I'm in love with the shape of you  
We push and pull like a magnet do  
Although my heart is falling too  
I'm in love with your body  
And last night you were in my room  
And now my bedsheets smell like you  
Every day discovering something brand new  
I'm in love with your body  
Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I  
I'm in love with your body  
Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I  
I'm in love with your body  
Oh—I—oh—I—oh—I—oh—I  
I'm in love with your body  
Every day discovering something brand new  
I'm in love with the shape of you_

He held his hand out to her and she slowly took it. He pulled her to her feet and the two began to dance a she continued to sing to the blushing girl.

 _Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on_

 _I'm in love with the shape of you  
We push and pull like a magnet do  
Although my heart is falling too  
I'm in love with your body  
Last night you were in my room  
And now my bedsheets smell like you  
Every day discovering something brand new  
I'm in love with your body  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
I'm in love with your body  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
I'm in love with your body  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
Come on, be my baby, come on  
I'm in love with your body  
Every day discovering something brand new  
I'm in love with the shape of you_

When the song was over, everyone in the bar started to clap. No one louder than his group of friends. Jaune just gave Emerald his usual sheepish smile. She rolled her eyes before saying, "Come here, you dork." Her hands landed on his cheeks and she pulled him into a passionate kiss. His eyes widened before her returned it. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he pulled her close as his guy friends started to wolf whistle at them. He just flipped them off from behind Emerald's back.

* * *

 **A/N- Here it is, the last chapter for Jaune of Music. This song was suggested by LordDeraxus and for it to be used for Emerald. Maybe I'll come back to this later on for other chapter for the other women I never got to use for chapters. Who knows? I certainly don't. I hope you all enjoyed this series and I liked to thank you all for all the support and suggestions I got. So, thank you all!**


	36. Search for Closure: Pyrrha

Jaune was making his way from the airfield in Vale to his part time job. Being a student at Beacon did give him a student allowance but it never hurt to have a little extra Lien for emergencies. Plus, it gave him an excuse to not be in his dorm during the night. Not that he didn't love his team, that would be an absolute lie. It was just hard to be around Pyrrha nowadays.

Shortly after the Dance, Jaune had asked out Pyrrha. It was a complete shot in the dark but somehow she had agreed, repeatedly and excitedly. Apparently, she had a crush on him since the beginning of the year. Who knew? The answer was most of their year and the years above them.

Anyway, they had dated for six months or so and the two were happy for that time. At least, he thought so. Until one night he had overheard Pyrrha talking to Nora about how she was starting to realize that her feelings for Jaune weren't as deep as she thought. Truth was, she did love Jaune but as a brother, not a lover. That had hurt and the two girls found out Jaune was there, much to their shock and horror.

Jaune put on his best smile and told her it was okay. That it would hurt for a while but things would get better. The two had hugged with Pyrrha tearing up a bit but Jaune held back his tears to be strong for her. They slowly started to fall back into how they used to be but the pain never really dulled for Jaune. This job was the perfect opportunity to get some much needed space without rousing suspicion form his team.

Jaune shook himself from those thoughts as he got to the restaurant he worked out. It wasn't a fancy, five-star kind of place but it was still a very nice place all the same. He wasn't a cook or waiter but a pianist there. The place played live music as the customers ate and they need another pianist for when their other needed time off, lucky for Jaune.

He walked in said hello to his coworkers before he sat down behind the paino. He had been playing for about an hour or so and he was letting his mind travel again. And it went right back to Pyrrha. The pain and sadness had him starting to play the melody from a song he was hearing a lot on the radio. He just played the music for a while. He closed his eyes and just let it wash over him. Before he knew it, he was singing.

 **(Play Someone You Loved by Lewis Capaldi.)**

 _I'm going under and this time I fear there's no one to save me  
This all or nothing really got a way of driving me crazy  
I need somebody to heal  
Somebody to know  
Somebody to have  
Somebody to hold  
It's easy to say, but it's never the same  
I guess I kinda liked the way you numbed all the pain_

Some of the patrons and staff started to look over at him as he sung. None expecting it but none said anything either.

 _Now the day bleeds into nightfall  
And you're not here  
To get me through it all  
I let my guard down  
And then you pulled the rug  
I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved_

 _I'm going under and this time I fear there's no one to turn to  
This all or nothing way of loving got me sleeping without you  
Now, I need somebody to know  
Somebody to heal  
Somebody to have  
Just to know how it feels  
It's easy to say, but it's never the same  
I guess I kinda liked the way you helped me escape_

 _Now the day bleeds into nightfall  
And you're not here  
To get me through it all  
I let my guard down  
And then you pulled the rug  
I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved_

More emotion started to slip into his words as a tear or two did the same.

 _And I tend to close my eyes when it hurts sometimes  
I fall into your arms  
I'll be safe in your sound till I come back around_

 _For now the day bleeds into nightfall  
And you're not here  
To get me through it all  
I let my guard down  
And then you pulled the rug  
I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved_

 _But now the day bleeds into nightfall  
And you're not here  
To get me through it all  
I let my guard down  
And then you pulled the rug  
I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved_

 _I let my guard down  
And then you pulled the rug  
I was getting kinda used to being someone you loved_

Jaune had ended the song and that's when everyone started to clap. He opened his eyes and realized what he had done. He quickly wiped his eyes and he flushed in embarrassment. He started to scratch the back of his head sheepishly as they were giving him compliments. He went on a quick break after that to try to calm his embarrassed blush. As he did that, several patrons were now talking about what they just heard.

Because of that, most of them missed the group of teens that had walked in not long ago. None other than Team RWBY and the rest of JNPR. They had decided to come by to not only give Jaune their support but to see what exactly his job was. None of them expected what they had just witnessed. Six of them were just in shock, not knowing Jaune could play or sing that well. The only one that wasn't was Pyrrha, who was trying to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Pyrrha, are you okay?" Nora asked as she placed her hand on her shoulder.

Pyrrha gave a slight sniffle before she nodded, "Yeah." She said quietly. "Maybe we should go? I don't know how Jaune will react with us here. Especially, if he knew we heard that."

She then turned around and walked out of the building. The rest of her team and RWBY followed after her after exchanging looks. None of them spoke as they walked through Vale. The entire time, Pyrrha had a hand over her chest. Trying to soothe the new pain that had surfaced.

* * *

 **A/N- Well, it's back. Yeah I just got the random inspiration to write more for this story. Now I changed the previous Search for Closure into a new type of chapter I'm calling Duets from the Heart. Those will be chapters were Jaune sings with the special lady of that chapter. I don't know how many of those I will do but the minimal will be for RWBY and Pyrrha. Hope you all we read those when they come out. See ya all in the next update!**


	37. Search for Closure: Blake

Jaune was sitting in a bar in Vale with a glass of whiskey in front of him. He just stared at the amber liquid as tears slowly slid down his cheeks. To his right, his scroll went off. His eyes traveled over to confirm that it was Blake for the unknown dozen time already. His hand reached over and sent the call to his voicemail. If it wasn't filled already, it would be soon.

Jaune took another sip of his whiskey as someone sat next to him. He looked over to see it was Ren. Jaune sighed and wiped his eyes, "How'd you find me, Ren?"

His brother just shrugged, "Intuition." He got the bartenders attention to get his own whiskey. Neither of them said anything as the drink was placed in front of him and he took a tentative sip. "I know what happened, Jaune."

Jaune froze and he was about to say something before his scroll went off, again. He closed his eyes and sighed as he sent Blake to voicemail. "Does anyone else?"

Ren shook his head, "No. Blake only told me. Besides, I don't want to think what Pyrrha would do if she knew. Let alone Nora."

They sat in a silence for a while as Jaune took another sip of his drink, "It hurts."

He felt a hand grip his shoulder as Ren spoke, "I know."

"What should I do?" He practically begged.

Ren was silent for a while, "I don't know." Jaune deflated and slammed the last half of his whiskey, coughing slightly afterwards. Ren gently pat his back to help, "The way I see it, you have two options. Either try to forgive her and work through this." The look Jaune had must've been enough for him because he swiftly moved on, "Or you have to end it."

He groaned and placed his head on the counter as the bartender refilled his glass. "I'm in so much pain, Ren. I just don't know how to forgive her. Every time I think about her, I just think of walking in on her with Sun. An dI keep asking myself: Was that just a onetime thing or has this been going on behind my back." He shook his head slowly while it was still on the counter, "It was just a kiss, a heavy one. But how far would it have gone if I didn't show up? That unknown hurts even more."

He raised his head with his eyes tearing up again. He took another drink from his whiskey, "But I still love her. As much as I don't want to…I do."

His scroll went off again. He closed his eyes and exhaled from his nose before he picked it up. He answered the call and Blake's voice immediately came through, "Jaune! Jaune, are you there? Please, say something…Jaune…?"

His mouth opened to say something, anything, but not a sound came out. With a shaky hand he placed the scroll on the counter. He rested his elbows on the counter as well before resting his forehead in his hands. That was when a song started to play throughout the bar and it made his decision for him as he began to sing it.

 **(Play Be Alright by Dean Lewis.)**

 _I look up from the ground  
To see your sad and teary eyes  
You look away from me  
And I see there's something you're trying to hide  
And I reach for your hand but it's cold  
You pull away again  
And I wonder what's on your mind  
And then you say to me you made a dumb mistake  
You start to tremble and your voice begins to break  
You say the cigarettes on the counter weren't your friend's  
They were my mate's  
And I feel the color draining from my face_

Images of her in Sun's arms came to his mind and tears start to form.

 _And my friend said  
"I know you love her, but it's over, mate  
It doesn't matter, put the phone away  
It's never easy to walk away, let her go  
It'll be alright"_

 _So I still look back at all the messages you'd sent  
And I know it wasn't right, but it was fucking with my head  
And everything deleted like the past, it was gone  
And when I touched your face, I could tell you're moving on  
But it's not the fact that you kissed him yesterday  
It's the feeling of betrayal, that I just can't seem to shake  
And everything I know tells me that I should walk away  
But I just want to stay_

He started to shake from the emotions that were overrunning his system.

 _And my friend said  
"I know you love her, but it's over, mate  
It doesn't matter, put the phone away  
It's never easy to walk away, let her go  
It'll be okay  
It's gonna hurt for a bit of time  
So bottoms up, let's forget tonight  
You'll find another and you'll be just fine  
Let her go"_

 _But nothing heals the past like time  
And they can't steal  
The love you're born to find  
But nothing heals the past like time  
And they can't steal  
The love you're born to find_

He took a deep breath to try to stop the shaking to no success.

 _"I know you love her, but it's over, mate  
It doesn't matter, put the phone away  
It's never easy to walk away, let her go  
It'll be okay  
It's gonna hurt for a bit of time  
So bottoms up, let's forget tonight  
You'll find another and you'll be just fine  
Let her go"_

 _It'll be alright  
It'll be alright  
It'll be alright  
It'll be alright  
It'll be alright_

Once the music was done Jaune gave one last sniffle before he wiped his eyes. He looked over to his scroll and saw the call was still going. In a steady a voice as he could muster, he said loud enough for it to hear him. "Goodbye, Blake." He then ended the call.

Back in her dorm, Blake was sitting on her bed. Scroll against her ear and eyes wide open and watering. "Wait! Jaune, please, I'm so sorry. I can never say it enough but I'm sorry!" She was met with just silence. "Jaune?" She pulled her scroll away to look at it and saw the call had ended. "Jaune." she said weakly as the device slipped form her hand and onto the floor. She started to cry and quickly covered her face with her hands. As she cried she slowly curled up on her bed. The only thing you could hear were her sobs and her quietly saying, "I'm sorry", repeatedly.

* * *

 **A/N- The next one is hear in record time! Yeah the random inspiration to write more for this story didn't leave after the first. Now like the other one, I changed the previous Search for Closure into the new type of chapter called Duets from the Heart. Still don't know how many of those I will do. Hope you all we read those when they come out. See ya all in the next update!**


	38. Search for Closure: Summer Rose-Arc

Summer Rose-Arc was no longer a child, she was now an eighteen year old woman. Already in her second year of Beacon and leader of her own team, just like her father and mother. She had made many friends and had learned so much in just a short time. But she wasn't at Beacon. She wasn't with her team and friends. She was home.

She was home with her family and friends of the family. Everyone was there, from her aunts and cousins to her grandparents. It was the first time this had happened in many years, too many conflicting schedules and all. But they were here now and that's what mattered. They were all talking and laughing. But not Summer.

She wasn't with her family, with her friends. She was upstairs in her dad's music room, not really wanting to be around anyone. It was a place they would go and he would play her songs and sing. A lot of her best memories were in this room. She was just sitting on the bench in front of the piano, back to it. He hands were clenched together in her lap as she just stared at the ground below her.

She eventually turned to the piano properly. Her dad used music for many things, to express emotions in a pure way. It was time for her to take the page out of her father's book. She took a deep breath before she started to sing.

 **(Play Wake Me Up by Avicii sung by Fleurie)**

 _Feeling my way through the darkness  
Guided by a beating heart  
I can't tell where the journey will end  
But I know where to start_

She took a second to breath and started to play the piano, like her dad taught her when she was seven.  
 _  
They tell me I'm too young to understand  
They say I'm caught up in a dream  
Well life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes  
Well that's fine by me_

 _So wake me up when it's all over  
When I'm wiser and I'm older  
All this time I was finding myself  
And I didn't know __I was lost_

A tear slid down her cheek as she kept playing. Trying to find peace in the melody.

 _I tried carrying the weight of the world  
But I only have two hands  
I hope I get the chance to travel the world  
And I don't have any plans  
I wish that I could stay forever this young  
Not afraid to close my eyes  
Life's a game __made for everyone  
And love is a prize_

 _So wake_ _me up when it's all over  
When I'm wiser and I'm older  
All this time I was finding myself  
And I didn't know I was lost_

 _So wake me up when it's all over  
When I'm wiser and I'm older  
All this time I was finding myself  
And I didn't know __I was lost_

 _I didn't know I was lost_

She played more intensely as more tears slid down her cheeks. Memories flooded through her head. Of happier times. Perfect times with her dad. When she started to sing again, her voice was thick with emotion.

 _So wake me up when it's all over  
When I'm wiser and I'm older  
All this time I was finding myself  
And I didn't know __I was lost_

 _I didn't know I was lost  
I didn't know I was lost  
_

When she was done, her hands stayed on the keys and she just looked down as tears poured from her eyes and onto her hands. She was trying to take deep breaths to calm herself down. But to no avail. That's when a voice spoke up behind her, "Honey?"

She looked over her shoulder to see her mother standing at the door, wearing a black dress. She only said one thing in a broken voice, "Mommy."

Instantly, Ruby made her way to her daughter and hugged her tight as she sat down next to her. Summer held her mother just as tightly. She buried her face into her mother's shoulder and cried. Ruby just ran her hand up and down her back as she left a kiss on her crown, "It's okay, Summer. Let it out. I'm here baby girl, I'm here."

It took several minutes before she slowly calmed down but was still crying, "I miss him, Mom. I miss him so much."

"I know. I miss him just as much." Ruby told her honestly.

Summer pulled away and looked into her mother's eyes. Realizing now that she was crying just like her, "I don't know what I'm supposed to do without him."

Ruby just gave him a sad smile, "Your father loved you more than anything on this planet, you know that?" Summer nodded and tucked her head under her mother's chin. Ruby just held her and gently rocked her, "When you were born, he held you in his arms and he cried instantly. Couldn't believe something so beautiful was his daughter. His angel." That caused Summer to give a brief laugh.

"I know it hurts to lose your parent, honey. I lost my mother much younger than you are now. But the truest thing I can tell you is this." Summer looked back at her mother, "That love he had for you and the love you had for him, it'll never disappear. It'll always be in your heart. And that means a piece of him will always be with you. Just like he will with me."

She gently started to wipe away her daughter's tears and gave her a gentle kiss to her forehead, "And you still have me and so many other people who love you. You're not alone."

Summer hugged her mother tightly, "I love you, Mom."

"I love you too, Summer." They sat like that for a few more minutes before they stood up, "I'm going to see Grandpa Tai." Ruby just nodded and watched her daughter leave the room. She stopped at the door and turned to look at the piano one last time before she left.

Ruby stood there for a few seconds. She reach around her neck to pull up a chain with Jaune's wedding ring on it. She held it to her lips and gave it a long kiss. She then whispered, "I love you, Jaune. Keep Mom company until I meet you guys when its my time." She tucked the necklace back into her dress and wipe the tears from her eyes. She gave one last sniffle before she left her husband's music room, closing the door behind herself.

* * *

 **A/N- This one hurt to do. More than any other chapter I've ever written. I honestly had to stop several times because I was tearing up so badly. A parent losing a child or a child losing a parent just gets to me. As I write this, I'm still tearing up. So, I'll leave it at that. Thank you for reading and I hope to see you in the next update.**


	39. Search for Closure: Vernal

It had been a few weeks since the night Jaune had that big argument with his ex and reunited with Nora. After her gig was over, she practically dragged Jaune back to her place and the two had spent a wonderful night together. The best the two had in the longest time. The morning after, the two woke up happily in the embrace of the other and the decision was all but made for them: the were an item now.

After that, Jaune managed to sneak back into his apartment and grab his clothes and anything that was important to him. He gave the apartment one last look over before he left his keys on the counter for _her_ to find when she came back. He then went back to Nora's where she welcomed with open arms. Quite literally. She all but jumped into his arms with a cheer when he opened the door. Maybe they were moving fast but they had known each other for years before this and they were just beyond happy to be with the other.

The next few weeks had Jaune still going to work and coming back to his new home with Nora. She was an improvement in every way: trusting, loving, didn't expect to be waited on at every minute. Above all, she was Nora. And when she had a gig, he would go along with her to show support and listen to he rising. They didn't even have to deal with _her_ since he blocked her number and she had absolutely no idea on where he went.

It was on one of those nights that they hit a bump in the road. Nora had just finished another set and was going to take a break. She skipped over to Jaune, who was leaning against the bar, and wrapped him in a hug. She smiled up at him, "So, how am I doing?"

Jaune smiled down at her, "Perfect as always, love." The pet name caused her to blush a pretty pink before the two kissed.

That's when they heard a voice, "Just _what_ are you doing?" The two pulled their lips away and looked at the woman who spoke up, Vernal. Jaune's ex.

Jaune was caught off guard by her being there and the glare she was giving them. Nora on the other hand, just gave her a glare of her own. "Well, we were kissing and enjoying the moment until you ruined it."

Vernal just glared at Nora before she disregarded her and looked back to Jaune, "So, you're cheating on me then?"

Jaune raised his eyebrows at the complete absurdity of that "Cheating on you? Vernal, I moved out, blocked your number and haven't bothered to see you in weeks. That's called a breakup."

That just annoyed her more, "So, you decided to get together with her?" She followed that up with a chuckle. "Wow, you really settled after me." She sneered.

That just completely enraged Jaune. He turned away from her to look at Nora. "Think I can sing that song I've been writing with the band?"

Nora's eyes widened before she gained a smirk, "Abso-freaaking-lutely." The two pulled apart and walked to the stage where they talked things over. The band got ready and Jaune picked up the microphone, "This one is for the lady by the bar." He motioned to Vernal who was just confused.

 **(Play Hypnotized by Set It Off.)**

 _Time to pack your bags,  
No more looking back,  
So quit your cryin',  
I know, you know you're guilty,  
Guess you must have,  
Had me in a trance,  
And now you've lost your chance,  
So just quit tryin',  
I know, you know you're guilty,  
Guess you must have had me hypnotized._

 _Listen carefully, (Shhh)  
I know it's hard for you, (I know)  
You're not quite used to vulgarity and verbal abuse, (Get ready)  
Well first off fuck you and what you represent,  
Tryna take the money you didn't earn, you won't see a fucking cent.  
I'm sorry, did I just make you feel upset?  
Wanna add a habit and light about 30 cigarettes? (You should)  
You're only mad about the fact that I put a light to you,  
Basically tracing paper when all we see is right through you!  
Who doesn't love analogies with a couple meanings,  
Especially when it makes a prick like you start steaming,  
I can tell you're not quite gettin' what I said before,  
What I mean by tracing paper's that you're see-through and disposable.  
Goodbye._

 _Time to pack your bags,  
No more looking back,  
So quit your cryin',  
I know, you know you're guilty,  
Guess you must have,  
Had me in a trance,  
And now you've lost your chance,  
So just quit tryin',  
I know, you know you're guilty,  
Guess you must have had me hypnotized._

 _Oh no no  
You had me hypnotized  
Oh no no  
You had me hypno..._

 _I heard you been lyin' and tryin' to shit on my name talkin' behind my back,  
You should never expect the best to rest instead you're spewin' that bullshit!  
Come on, you're not adept in honesty, (nope)  
And honestly, I see you've never delivered apologies.  
It's always: "Because of them or because of a thing that happened."  
What do you wanna receive for fucking it up all the time? A fucking statue? (Congrats)  
I'll call it, hmm "Ode to Mr. Miserable".  
Call me harsh for throwin' darts and aimin' for your hollow temples.  
Oh me? Jaune died and it's no more nice guy season.  
Cause now he's heated and it's…_

 _Time to pack your bags,  
No more looking back,  
So quit your cryin',  
I know, you know you're guilty,  
Guess you must have,  
Had me in a trance,  
And now you've lost your chance,  
So just quit tryin',  
I know, you know you're guilty,  
Guess you must have had me hypnotized._

 _Oh no no  
You had me hypnotized  
Oh no no  
You had me hypno..._

 _It's so unnatural,  
You're throwing dirt into the details,  
A common criminal,  
And now you're headed for the derail,  
Liar, liar,  
Cover up your tracks again,  
We're all aboard and it's a scorcher,  
Fire, fire,  
Burnin' up your back,  
Your sins, your torture._

 _Time to pack your bags,  
No more looking back,  
So quit your cryin',  
I know, you know you're guilty,  
Guess you must have,  
Had me in a trance,  
And now you've lost your chance,  
So just quit tryin',  
I know, you know you're guilty,  
Guess you must have had me hypnotized._

 _Oh no no  
You had me hypnotized  
Oh no no  
You had me hypno..._

 _(You are way more than a headache at this point. Do us all a favor, and go fuck yourself.)_

The bar started to clap at that or just started to laugh at what they just heard. Vernal was fuming at what she just heard. If looks could kill, Jaune and the entire band would be dead right now. Jaune just smirked with a raised eyebrow. Then Nora walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him as he did the same before he kissed her. That finally sent Vernal out of the bar in a huff. And Jaune was never happier in his life.

* * *

 **A/N- Here's the next one. Saying this now: there will not be any more Vernal chapters. Can't stand her character. Anyways, feel free to suggest songs for the Duet from the Heart or DotH chapters. Especially Yang's, I plan to have that one be the sequel to her SfC chapter. Hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next update!**


	40. Duet from the Heart: Yang

Jaune was staring down Yang after his performance while everyone else in the dance club applauded him. Well all of them beside the members of their respective teams. All six of them were just staring at the two blondes with a variety of different looks of shocks. But those were well founded since they just learned the two had been sleeping with each other in secret.

Nora had her mouth as wide open as her eyes as she just stared, Ren's eyes were so big that Jaune wouldn't be shocked if they popped out. Pyrrha had her hand over her mouth as she just looked between the blondes. Ruby and Weiss had a the exact expressions, mouth wide open that they were almost dislocated and eyes so wide it was comical. Blake was the most restrained, her only reaction was her eyes darting between them nonstop.

Jaune was ignoring all of them though and was just focused on Yang. She still had this hard to read expression on her face as she just kept looking into his eyes. But he was still resolute with his stance. He wasn't just going to keep going in an emotionless relationship only about sex. This would either become a real relationship or the two would have to walk away from the other. Eventually, Yang closed her eyes and sighed before she walked away.

But not towards the exit. She walked past Jaune towards the DJ but she didn't look at him. Jaune watched her walk the entire way, beyond curious about what she was about to do. He just kept watching as she did similar to him earlier, handing him her scroll and some Lien. He nodded and started to set up whatever she had asked for as she turned back to him before walking back over. She stopped a few feet in front of him as the music began to play.

 **(Play All About Us by He is We feat. Owl City.)**

The music started off simplistic, something he wasn't expecting from Yang of all people. He was also shocked that he knew the song. But what really shocked him was when she started to sing.

 _Take my hand  
I'll teach you to Dance  
I'll spin you around  
Won't let you fall down_

 _Would you let me lead?  
You can step on my feet  
Give it a try  
It'll be alright_

 _The room's hush hush  
And now is our moment  
Take it in  
Feel it all  
And hold it  
Eyes on you  
Eyes on me  
We're doin' this right_

 _'Cause lovers dance when they're feelin' in love  
Spotlight's shinin' it's all about us  
It's all about us  
And every heart in the room will melt  
This is a feeling I've never felt but  
It's all about us_

Jaune just stared in shock until he started to sing the next verse with hope in his heart.

 _Suddenly,  
I'm feeling brave  
I don't know what's got into me  
Why I feel this way  
Can we dance  
Real slow?  
Can I hold you  
Can I hold you close?_

 _The room's hush hush  
And now is our moment  
Take it in  
Feel it all  
And hold it  
Eyes on you  
Eyes on me  
We're doin' this right_

 _'Cause lovers dance when they're feelin' in love  
Spotlight's shinin' it's all about us  
It's all about us  
And every heart in the room will melt  
This is a feeling I've never felt but  
It's all about us_

 _Do you hear that, love?  
They're playin' our song_

 _Do you think we're ready?  
Oh I'm really feelin' it_

They started to step closer to one another until very little space was between them. They continued to sing as more and more emotions started to flow into their words.

 _Do you hear that, love?  
Do you hear that, love?_

 _Do you hear that, love?  
The're playin our song_

 _Do you think we're ready?  
I'm really feeling it_

 _Do you hear that, love?  
Do you hear that, love?_

 _Do you hear that, love?  
They're playin our song_

 _Do you think we're ready?  
And oh I'm really feeling it_

 _Do you hear that love?  
Do you hear that love?_

 _Lovers dance when they're feeling in love  
Spotlight's shining  
it's all about us (It's all about us)  
it's all about us  
(do you hear that, love?)_

 _Every heart in the room will melt  
This is a feeling I've never felt but  
It's all about us_

 _'Cause lover's dance when they're feeling in love  
Spotlight's shining it's all about us  
It's all about us  
Every heart in the room will melt  
This is a feeling I've never felt but  
It's all  
It's all about us_

As the music stopped, the two just looked at each other as the crowd around them clapped. The two were panting slightly and with their close proximity, their chest were nearly always touching. Jaune was the first to recover, "Is that your answer? Are you sure?" he asked in disbelief.

Yang just gave him a soft smile as her hand gently took his own. "Yes, Jaune. I really do wan this. I want you to be with me."

"Why didn't you say something sooner?" he asked.

She looked down, half ashamed and half sheepish, "This." She motioned to the two of them. "Wasn't something I ever planned on. And I mean falling in love, not falling for you. So, when I found out how I felt, I was honestly scared."

He gently squeezed her hand as his other took hold of her other. "Yang, you don't have to worry about me hurting you. I would never do that to you."

She nodded, "I know. I know that, logically. But, I've never had anyone this close to me before. And I let that fear keep you at arm's length." She finally looked up to meet his eyes, "I'm so sorry that I made you feel like you were nothing more than a source of stress relief. You are so, so much more than that to me. And if you're willing, I want to try. Really try."

Jaune just stared at her before he gave a light chuckle, "I gave you a choice, Yang, and whatever you chose, I was going to respect that. And if this is what you want, I will try to love you with everything I have. Does that work?"

She gave him a beaming smile, "That is perfect." With that, she raised herself up to give him a kiss and he returned it. And instead of the ones fueled by lust and passion, this was filled with something else. Something both simpler and infinitely more complicated. It was filled with love. The two just held the other close as the club erupted into applause, whistles and aw's.

* * *

 **A/N- Here it is, the long awaited sequel to Yang's SfC chapter. I hope it was worth the wait because honestly, I'm not too sure if it came out perfectly. I have two more chapters planned and that may be it. Or possibly not, I'm starting to get an idea for another type of chapters but who knows, I certainly don't anymore. Hoped you all enjoyed and I'll see you in the next update!**


	41. Duet from the Heart: Weiss

It was the night of the Beacon Dance and all the students from all four schools were having a great time before their first missions the next day. Team RWBY had done an excellent job of finishing it after Team CFVY's mission went on longer than they anticipated. The four members were standing off to the side and enjoying each other's company with Yang no longer having to greet the guests and Sun off to talk to Neptune. "You know, even if this isn't my thing, I'm having some fun." Ruby said with a smile.

Yang smiled at her younger sister with a grin, "See? You should listen to me more often."

Blake rolled her eyes playfully, "Just because you were right about this doesn't mean it will be a trend."

Yang gave a fake gasp, "I feel so attacked, by my partner no less."

Weiss giggled into her hand, "She does have a point though." All of them had a small laugh as Weiss checked her scroll.

Yang raised her eyebrow, "Weiss, why do you keep checking your scroll? That's like the twelfth time since you got here."

Weiss, for her part, just put her scroll away and looked unconcerned. "I just have something I must do and I don't want to be late for it."

"Really? What would that be?" Blake asked.

Weiss was about to answered before something caught her eyes and she gave a small smile, "I guess you'll find out now." Without another word, she walked away from her team and towards the slightly raised platform the sound system was set up on. She grabbed a microphone that was set up and soon Jaune joined her, shocking them. That was when a different song sounded through the ballroom.

 **(Play Count on You by Big Time Rush feat. Jordin Sparks.)**

Everyone turned to the stage in confusion before Weiss started to sing skillfully.

 _Now I'm about to give you my heart  
But remember this one thing  
I've never been in love before  
So you gotta go easy on me_

Jaune soon joined her in her singing.

 _I heard love is dangerous  
Once you fall you never get enough  
But the thought of you leaving  
Ain't so easy for me_

 _Don't hurt me  
Desert me  
Don't give up on me_

 _What would I wanna do that for?_

 _Don't use me  
Take advantage of me  
Make me sorry I ever counted on you_

The two started to sing in sync while facing each other.

 _One, two, three, four to the five baby, I'm counting on you  
One, two, three, four to the five baby, I'm counting on you  
One, two, three, four to the five baby, I'm counting on you  
One, two, three, four to the five baby, I'm counting on you_

Jaune was then the one to take the lead with a small smile.

 _Understand I've been here before  
Thought I found someone I thought I finally could adore  
But you failed my test, got to know her better so I wasn't the only one  
But I'm willing to put my trust you, baby you could put your trust in me_

 _Just like a count to three, you can count on me and your never gonna see  
No numbers in my pocket  
Anything I'm doing girl I'll drop it for you  
'Cause you're the one I'm giving my heart to but I gotta be the only one_

 _Don't hurt me  
Desert me  
Don't give up on me  
What would I wanna do that for?_

 _Don't use me  
Take advantage of me  
Make me sorry I ever counted in you_

 _One, two, three, four to the five baby, I'm counting on you  
One, two, three, four to the five baby, I'm counting on you  
One, two, three, four to the five baby, I'm counting on you  
One, two, three, four to the five baby, I'm counting on you_

When Weiss started again, there was a hint of imploring in her tone while Jaune's tone was tender and reassuring.

 _I really hope you understand  
That if you wanna take my hand  
You should put yours over my heart  
I promise to be careful from the start_

 _I'm trustin' you with lovin' me  
Very, very carefully  
Never been so vulnerable  
Baby I'll make you comfortable_

 _One, two, three, four to the five baby, I'm counting on you  
One, two, three, four to the five what would I wanna do that  
One, two, three, four to the five baby, I'm counting on you  
One, two, three, four to the five_

 _Now I'm about to give you my heart  
So remember this one thing  
I've never been in love before  
Yeah, you gotta go easy on me_

When the music stopped, everyone just stared on in shock but clapped, nonetheless. What really shocked them was when the two singers put down their microphones and Weiss stood on her toes to give Jaune a tender kiss which he returned after he gently wrapped his arms around her. No one was more shocked than the members of their respective teams.

When the two pulled apart, the music started to resume. Weiss wrapped her arms around Jaune's and the two started to make their way over to her still stunned teammates as they saw his own making their own way to them. When they were close enough, Jaune just smiled at them while Weiss' shifted into a smirk. "Well, was that enough of an answer for you?"

Yang was the one to shake herself first, "What the hell was that about?!"

Jaune chuckled and Weiss rolled her eyes, "I was singing with my boyfriend, obviously."

"Boyfriend!?" Nora shouted as she ran over and stopped in front of the happy couple. She just stared up at her team leader, "When did this happen?!"

Jaune turned to his girlfriend with a raised eyebrow. She looked him in the eyes and just started to think before she nodded begrudgingly. Jaune then turned back to the now six since Ren and Pyrrha finally came over, "Well, Nora, when I went out that night a few days back, I saw Weiss ask out Neptune. But to my shock, he turned her down." Her team turned to her but she didn't look at them. "Weiss was upset and even though I probably wasn't the person she wanted to see, I couldn't help but try and make her feel better."

Weiss nodded, "At first, I thought he was trying to just take advantage of my emotional state. But after he had told me multiple times that I didn't need to say thank you or do anything, I started to open up to him more over the last few days. And, despite my misgivings of him at first, I decided to give him a chance and he has been an adequate partner so far."

Jaune chuckled, "Thank you for the compliment, Snow Angel." He then gave her a gentle kiss to her head and everyone noticed the blush on her face.

She slapped his shoulder, "I told you not to call me that in public." She muttered at him in embarrassment.

"Okay, okay. My bad. I'm sorry." Jaune said sincerely.

She huffed but placed her head on his shoulder, "You better be." She threatened lightly with a content smile on her lips. Jaune had the same smile as he rested his head on top of her own. Their six friends were still stunned by what they had just seen and have been told. But they looked happy enough so they would just support them.

* * *

 **A/N- It has been a while since I updated this story but better late than never. I have one more planned chapter left and you all know that it is Ruby's DftH chapter, even know how I'm going to connect it to the mini story all the Ruby chapters have. That one will come out, I would say soon but even I don't know anymore. And that will most likely be the last chapter, unless something else pops up since that happens a lot in this story. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed and I'll see you all in the next update!**


End file.
